


Kontakt semaforowy

by otemporaetmores



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OC - obywatelka w podeszłym wieku, depresja, tagi za autorką, tłumaczenie, żarty na temat samobójstwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/pseuds/otemporaetmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Próbuję cię lubić, Tony. Po prostu sprawiasz, że jest to bardzo trudne."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Semaphore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314102) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Dziękuję moim wspaniałym betom, MiSS_P i Altair Black, za pomoc, a piekielnej trójcy za wszelkie wsparcie.  
> Miłego czytania!

Jako dziecko Tony Stark spędził mnóstwo czasu na rozmyślaniu nad tym, jak fajowsko byłoby spotkać Kapitana Amerykę. Kiedy ostatecznie (w co ciężko uwierzyć) do tego dochodzi, nic nie idzie po jego myśli.  
Przede wszystkim wyobrażał sobie, że padnie mniej obelg.

~*~

Mały Tony miał wszystkie możliwe gadżety — od komiksów z Kapitanem Ameryką, po poszewkę na kołdrę. A także zabawkową tarczę, plastikowe figurki i swędzący kostium halloweenowy. No i niesamowicie durzył się w swoim idolu, ale zauważył to dopiero wiele lat później.  
Obecnie Tony jest z Pepper — dobrze im się układa i oby się to nie zmieniło w przyszłości — a Steve Rogers to przemądrzały dureń. Nie ma żadnego zadurzenia, żadnego uwielbienia dla bohatera, tylko irytacja i szczera nadzieja, że Rogers nigdy nie odkryje, jak bardzo Tony idealizował Kapitana Amerykę jako dziecko i ile lat marzył o spotkaniu go. Ponieważ Steve Rogers w niczym nie przypomina Kapitana Ameryki.

~*~

Pomimo nie najlepszego początku (wiążącego się głównie, choć nie wyłącznie, z brakiem ciepłych uczuć pomiędzy Steve’em i Tonym), poszczególni członkowie zespołu dopasowują się do siebie jak części tej samej układanki. Nie natychmiast i nie idealnie, ale współpraca idzie im o niebo lepiej, niż Tony oczekiwał. Wszyscy wychodzą cało z pierwszej misji, potem z drugiej i dziewiątej. Czyli całkiem nieźle sobie radzą.  
Pepper najwyraźniej nie żartowała, kiedy rezygnowała z posady dyrektora głównego, twierdząc, że potrzebuje „trochę czasu dla siebie”. Miała około sześć minut spokoju, po czym zaczęli się z nią kontaktować przedstawiciele jedenastu różnych firm, które wręcz marzyły o tym, żeby mieć ją na stanowisku szefa. Dostała również ofertę pracy jako prezes pięciu różnych zarządów, jako rzeczniczka prasowa nowego leku na stany lękowe (kiedy Tony o tym usłyszał, poczuł się osobiście urażony), a Playboy zaproponował jej sesję zdjęciową i miejsce na okładce. Ostatecznie Pepper przyjęła posadę kierownika non-profitowej organizacji charytatywnej, która ratuje osierocone manaty.  
— Nie wierzę, że wybrałaś to zamiast Playboya — informuje ją Tony, przeglądając ulotki o manatach. Wznoszą uroczysty toast (lub pięć) za jej nowo znalezioną pracę. — A przynajmniej kupiłaś mi małego manata? — Pepper wykrzywia usta i kręci głową. Wypili już prawie całą butelkę szampana, a jej rude włosy opadają miękko na ramiona. — Nigdy nie pozwalasz mi mieć nic fajnego — narzeka Tony, ale Pepper zaczyna rozpinać swoją koszulę, więc to kłamstwo.  
Tak jakby przeprowadzają się do Nowego Jorku, chociaż w przypadku części tygodni to tylko teoria. Ostatecznie ich rozkłady dnia są dalekie od normalności, a w Hudson nie ma zbyt wielu manatów. Pepper nie chce zadomawiać się w tej niemożliwie kawalerskiej sypialni w Stark Tower — za co Tony wcale jej nie wini — póki każdy zniszczony materac, każda poduszka na kanapie i wszystkie ręczniki w całym budynku nie zostaną odkupione. To samo tyczy się też dywaników, blatów kuchennych i wody w basenie. Jakiś czas później Tony metaforycznie zdmuchuje pył ze Stark Mansion i razem wprowadzają się do środka, początkowo tylko na jakiś czas. Potem proponują Bruce’owi, żeby wprowadził się do jednej z pustych sypialni, ponieważ facet najwyraźniej nie ma żadnych przyjaciół, a cały jego majątek zdaje się stanowić postrzępiony plecak i poobijany laptop. No i Tony ma już dosyć patrzenia, jak Banner obija się po kwaterach SHIELDu niczym jakiś włóczęga.  
Tony ma taki gen, który każe mu udowodnić całemu światu, że potrafi wszystko ulepszyć, i nie może nic na to poradzić. Dlatego mija zaledwie kilka tygodni, zanim stwierdza, że na sto procent mogą zamieszkać w tym domu na stałe, jeśli tylko zmieni lub poprawni niemalże każdą rzecz w jego wystroju. W trzy miesiące Stark Mansion przeistacza się z grobowca jego nieszczęśliwego dzieciństwa w najbardziej zajebistą rezydencję superbohaterów na świecie — pieprzyć Xaviera i jego westchesterowskie bzdury — a pozostałe sypialnie zapełniają się jedna po drugiej, gdyż wszyscy dostrzegają, jak obłędny jest dom Tony’ego.  
Clint wprowadza się jako pierwszy, choć tak naprawdę tylko wpada na weekend i już tak zostaje. Ale Pepper stwierdza, że to żaden problem, a Tony wspomina o tym Nataszy i Thorowi. Najwyraźniej siedzieli już na walizkach, bo pojawiają się w Stark Mansion następnego dnia.  
Brakuje tylko Rogersa..  
— A co ze Steve’em? — pyta któregoś dnia Pepper przy myciu zębów. Tony przed chwilą wyszedł spod prysznica, jest nagi, bezbronny i uwięziony razem z nią w łazience. Czasami nienawidzi inteligencji Pepper.  
— Nie wiem, a co z nim? — odpowiada, celowo koncentrując się na wybieraniu ręcznika. Udawanie głupiego nigdy nie działa, ale Tony i tak nie przestaje używać tego jako swojego domyślnego manewru obronnego.  
Pepper patrzy na niego kątem oka. Nie wygląda na zadowoloną.  
— Tony, musisz go zaprosić.  
Tony niemalże odpowiada na to, że nie, nie musi robić niczego, ale potem przypomina mu się, z kim rozmawia, i zmienia zdanie.  
— Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby się wprowadził — oświadcza Tony wspaniałomyślnie. Ma przy tym na myśli to, że jeśli Steve zapyta, czy może się wprowadzić, nie będzie z tym żadnego problemu, ale on sam z siebie nie zamierza poruszać tego tematu. Tyle że Pepper słyszy to, o czym Tony myśli a nie to, co mówi, więc celuje w niego swoją szczoteczką do zębów i stwierdza:  
— Powinieneś go zaprosić.  
Tony owija ręcznik dookoła bioder i wyciąga rękę po swoją szczoteczkę. Kiedy wyciska na nią pastę, jego wzrok napotyka w lustrze jej spojrzenie.  
— Daj spokój, serio chcesz go tutaj? Jest jak ten kujon, co zawsze niszczy dobrą zabawę. Wyobrażasz sobie, jakie byłoby życie z nim i Bannerem w tym samym domu? Jak mieszkanie z bliźniakami Ponurością i Zgubą, Pepper. Nie dam rady.  
Pepper czeka, aż pasta do zębów Tony’ego się spieni i zatka go na dobrą chwilę (kobieta jest naprawdę cholernie inteligentna), zanim odpowiada:  
— Nie możesz zaprosić wszystkich poza nim, Tony, on jest…  
— A właśnie że mogę — przekonuje Tony lustro. Jego odbicie wygląda, jakby miało wściekliznę. — To mój dom, a on nie został zaproszony…  
— …całkiem sam na tym świecie i nawet nie zna zbyt wielu ludzi… — kontynuuje Pepper, jakby jego protest nic nie znaczył.  
— …i to tyle. Sprawa zamknięta. — Tony płucze usta i odkłada szczoteczkę celowo dramatycznym gestem.  
Kiedy odwraca się w stronę Pepper, ta bierze jego twarz w dłonie i całuje go w usta. Smakuje miętą i zwleka z odsunięciem się od niego akurat tyle, żeby zdążył zapragnąć kolejnego pocałunku.  
— Tony — mówi miękko — on ma tylko was.  
— Nie zrobię tego, Pepper. Nie — odpowiada i naprawdę tak sądzi.

~*~

— Ale ja przecież mam mieszkanie — protestuje Steve. Obaj siedzą w przygnębiającym i ciasnym pokoiku w SHIELDzie, którego ściany mają niezwykle podnoszące na duchu odcienie szarości, a łóżko wygląda na odkupione od Sing Singu.  
Tony zdaje sobie sprawę, że Pepper miała rację (znowu). Nie może zostawić Steve’a w tym pozbawionym smaku, paskudnym miejscu, podczas gdy reszta z nich mieszka w najlepszym na świecie domu bractwa. Tony wręcz źle się czuje, bo myślał, żeby go wykluczyć.  
— Po pierwsze — mówi Tony, ponieważ nie potrafi pozostawić tej kwestii bez odpowiedzi — skoro masz mieszkanie, to dlaczego teraz w nim nie jesteś? Po prostu popatrz na ten pokój, samo jego istnienie niszczy moją chęć do życia. Pośpiesz się i zgódź ze mną, bo nie mam przy sobie prozacu. — Wyciąga telefon. — Muszę zadzwonić do Pepper, żeby ktoś przekonał mnie, żebym nie skoczył z parapetu.  
— Nie jest tak źle — stwierdza Steve sztywno. — Sypiałem w gorszych miejscach.  
— Ale teraz nie musisz — uświadamia go Tony. — Dlatego właśnie tutaj jestem.  
— Naprawdę nie potrzebuję… — zaczyna Steve.  
Tony mu przerywa:  
— Serio — mówi i naprawdę jest poważny, co rzadko się zdarza. — Wszyscy pozostali tam są. Ty też powinieneś.  
Steve wzdycha ciężej, niż powinien wzdychać facet, któremu właśnie zaoferowano przeprowadzkę do najbardziej wystrzałowego domu w Nowym Jorku. Wygląda, jakby znowu chciał odmówić.  
— Zostaw sobie to mieszkanie — radzi mu Tony. — Wpadaj tam tak często, jak ci się podoba. Nie prosimy cię, żebyś dołączył do jakiejś sekty. — A kiedy Steve ciągle się waha, Tony wyciąga ciężkie działa: — Nie zmuszaj mnie do zadzwonienia po Nataszę.  
— Dobra — stwierdza Steve. — Wprowadzę się.

~*~

— Tak jakby jesteś mi winna trzydzieści obciągań — informuje Tony Pepper w tej samej chwili, w której ta odbiera telefon. — To była najbardziej przygnębiająca rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zobaczyłem. Jego pokój nie miał nawet ani jednego okna. A i tak musiałem przekonywać tego idiotę, co prawie okazało się być ponad moje możliwości. Gdybym musiał z nim rozmawiać kolejne dziesięć minut, po prostu bym się poddał i sobie poszedł. Serio, Pep, to było jak te mokradła, które zabiły konia w „Niekończącej się historii”.  
Chodzi mu tak naprawdę o to, że miała rację i cieszy się, że to zrobił, ale jako że rozmawia z Pepper, ta i tak to słyszy. 

~*~

Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że tyle osób o wyrazistych osobowościach znalazło się w domu pełnym różnych rodzajów broni i supermocy, mieszkanie pod jednym dachem powinno się okazać klęską. I kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że atmosfera nigdy nie stawała się napięta, jednak ogólnie wspólne życie okazało się dziwnie przyjemnym przeżyciem.  
Clint jest sarkastycznym, inteligentnym dupkiem, ale jest to cecha charakteru bardzo bliska i droga sercu Tony’ego, więc nie stanowi żadnego problemu. Poza tym Barton kocha piec ciastka — prawdziwe ciastka, nie takie, które sprzedają w plastikowych opakowaniach w sklepie spożywczym — a za to można wiele wybaczyć. Jego nadnaturalne uzdolnienie w celności musi się jakimś cudem rozciągać też na pieczenie, bo nigdy chyba nie używa żadnych miarek, a mimo to każda partia wypieków wychodzi mu idealnie. Serio, wszystkie ciastka są dokładnie tej samej wielkości. O każdej porze dnia i nocy w domu genialnie pachnie.  
Natasza jest zupełnie tak samo stoicka i przerażająca, kiedy przechadza się po kuchni w spodniach od jogi, co wtedy, gdy wkłuwa się igłą w szyję Tony’ego. Do tego spędza około dziesięciu godzin dziennie, próbując stać się jeszcze bardziej zabójcza, niż już jest. Lubi też atakować znienacka Steve’a i Thora w przypadkowo wybranych momentach i posyłać ich twarzą prosto w dywan oraz słuchać ich stęknięć. Tony uważa, że to całkiem fajne, zupełnie jakby żył w jakiejś grze na konsolę. Happy zupełnie się z nim nie zgadza.  
Kiedy Natasza poznaje Sif i Trójkę Wojowników, Tony dochodzi do wniosku, że jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie widział niczego tak podobnego do miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia. Cała piątka rozmawia długo o broni, pokazuje na sobie nawzajem liczne bolesne ciosy i z niepokojącą dozą radości porównuje blizny z walk oraz liczbę zabitych osób. Tony w jakimś stopniu spodziewa się, że Natasza zrezygnuje z bycia częścią Avengersów i przeprowadzi się do Asgardu, żeby wszyscy mogli żyć długo i szczęśliwie w jakimś dziwnym związku. Walecznym, spoconym, seksownym, lecz jednocześnie przerażającym związku.  
Po jakimś czasie Tony odkrywa, że Clint i Natasza byli kiedyś parą, co w jego oczach czyni Clinta najodważniejszym facetem w ich domu, a może i na całym świecie.  
Thor jest, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, najszczęśliwszym i najbardziej entuzjastycznym gościem, jakiego Tony poznał w całym swoim życiu, ale ostatecznie ma do tego sto sześć różnych powodów. Pierwszy z nich jest taki, że udało mu się wyhodować genialne mięśnie brzucha, choć nigdy chyba nie musiał zrobić ani jednego przysiadu. Zachowuje się też na swój sposób arogancko, ale ma do tego podstawy, no i Tony nie będzie pierwszym, który rzuci w niego kamieniem z tego powodu.  
Generalnie rzecz biorąc, Thor jest jak pilot wycieczki w ich domu. Nikt nie potrafi mu odmówić, kiedy próbuje ich namówić do odrobiny dobrej zabawy, co dzieje się praktycznie cały czas; zawsze zdaje się mieć jakąś rzecz, którą chce zrobić, okazję do uczczenia albo rekord w piciu do pobicia. Thor jest też absolutnie miłym facetem. Jego prawdomówność wręcz nie ma granic, ale czasami — co zauważył Tony — bóg wyraża dezorientację odnośnie rzeczy, które już rozumie, żeby Steve nie musiał być jedynym, który prosi o wyjaśnienie. Po raz kolejny.  
Bruce pracuje nawet więcej niż Tony, a kiedy tego nie robi, poświęca mnóstwo czasu medytacji i innym tego typu bzdurom. Ma tendencję do bycia bardzo cichym, a Avengersi zawierają niepisane porozumienie, że zrobią, co tylko się da, żeby pomóc mu utrzymać wewnętrzną równowagę. Kiedy facet po raz pierwszy przypadkowo wyhulkowuje się w domu, napędza wszystkim stracha, ale ostatecznie niszczy tylko kilka rzeczy. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że reszta zespołu niechcący dowiaduje się, iż godzina lub dwie przed telewizorem uspokoją go, póki nie powróci do swojego niezielonego stanu. Natomiast zła to ta, że Hulk lubi tylko kreskówki i programy kulinarne. Ma to taki efekt uboczny, że Steve, któremu nie przeszkadza siedzenie z Hulkiem, żeby mieć na niego oko, zaczyna pasjami oglądać _Dora poznaje świat_ i _SpongeBoba Kanciastoportego._  
Clint robi jakieś sześćset zdjęć Steve’a i Hulka, którzy siedzą razem przed telewizorem.  
— Nie wierzę, że to oglądasz — mówi, ustawiając telefon pod takim kątem, że Dora z całą pewnością będzie widoczna na telewizorze w każdym ujęciu.  
Steve tylko wzrusza ramionami.  
— Nie jest takie złe. Wszyscy ludzie w programach, które wy oglądacie, są zawsze dla siebie tacy niemili. A do tego można się nauczyć hiszpańskiego.  
— Me gusta! — oznajmia Hulk.  
Po zobaczeniu tego Tony próbuje wciągnąć Steve’a w Simpsonów, ale okazuje się to spektakularną porażką. Ostatecznie Kapitan Ameryka nie łapie większości żartów i nawiązań kulturalnych.  
Złowróżbne przewidywania Tony’ego odnośnie Steve’a tak naprawdę się nie spełniają. Wściekły, skłonny do konfrontacji Rogers z paru pierwszych dni ich znajomości gdzieś zniknął, a ten nowy zdaje się mniej użalać nad sobą, od kiedy Tony (Pepper) wyciągnął go z tamtego pokoju w SHIELDzie.  
Wciąż ma tendencję do spędzania sporej ilości czasu na włóczeniu się po domu i naśladowaniu Kłapouchego, kiedy nie pracują, ale gdy tylko zakłada swój strój i wychodzą z rezydencji, zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej. Walczy idealnie, jest zawsze na czas i w odpowiednim miejscu przez sto procent tego czasu. Z absolutną pewnością siebie znajduje sobie miejsce na świecie jako Kapitan Ameryka i przejawia nawet ten sam niemalże absurdalny heroizm, zupełnie jakby został powołany do życia wprost z komiksów Tony’ego. Ale kiedy każe mu się przebrać w cywilne ciuchy i daje trochę czasu wolnego, zaczyna wyglądać na nieco zagubionego.  
— Coulson tak naprawdę tutaj nie mieszka, prawda? — pyta Tony Clinta którejś nocy. Na serio zaczyna się tym trochę martwić, bo ten facet spędza tutaj od cholery czasu, a są pewne granice. Superherosi: tak. Sadystyczne roboty: nie. — Sprawdziliśmy wszystkie ciasne zakamarki, upewniliśmy się, że nie uwił sobie gniazdka pod schodami i nie wślizguje się nocą do kuchni, żeby kraść nam jedzenie?  
— Bardziej prawdopodobne, że mieszka w piwnicy — stwierdza Clint. — Jestem całkiem pewien, że we śnie wisi głową w dół. — I to wcale nie jest śmieszne, bo wedle najlepszych informacji Tony’ego tak właśnie może wyglądać prawda. Mieszka w jednym domu z nieśmiertelnym organizatorem imprez i dwudziestosześciolatkiem, który urodził się w 1917 roku. Wszystko jest możliwe.  
A mimo to jest jasne, że zebranie ich wszystkich pod jednym dachem było dobrym wyborem. Czują się teraz jak coś więcej niż tylko zespół i sprawia to, że mnóstwo rzeczy jest im łatwiej znieść wspólnie. Nawet jeśli przeciwnik akurat naprawdę mocno skopał im tyłki. Walczą z całych sił, dostają niezły łomot i walczą z całych sił jeszcze trochę. Czasami są tak zmęczeni i zmaltretowani, że są w stanie tylko opaść na duże, miękkie (i wzmocnione stalą po tym, jak Tony musiał je po raz drugi wymienić) kanapy w pokoju telewizyjnym oraz mieć nadzieję, że Jarvis ich zauważy i zamówi im piętnaście pizz.  
To wbrew pozorom jedne z ulubionych dni Tony’ego. 

~*~

Tegoroczne przyjęcie urodzinowe Tony’ego jest pierwszym, na które przychodzą tylko i wyłącznie ludzie uważani przez niego za przyjaciół (i ani jedna striptizerka). Pojawiają się wszyscy Avengersi, do tego Jane i Selvig, a Tony zauważa też Betty stojącą obok wyglądającego nieco mniej posępnie Bruce’a.  
Happy daremnie usiłuje przez godzinę poderwać Darcy, podczas gdy Rhodey i jego samobójcze skłonności próbują porozmawiać z Nataszą. Coulson przybywa idealnie punktualnie, wypija dokładnie dwa drinki i wychodzi bez rzucenia komukolwiek chociażby cienia uśmiechu, chociaż Tony mógłby przysiąc, że jego krawat wygląda na zawiązany luźniej o dobry cal. Fury pojawia się z żoną albo dziewczyną, albo najnowszą piękną-kobietą-którą-trenuje-na-pozbawioną-serca-zabójczynię; Tony nie jest pewien i zdecydowanie nie zamierza o to pytać.  
Naprawdę dobrze zobaczyć Rhodeya, z którym nie rozmawia nawet w przybliżeniu wystarczająco często. Ostatecznie ten nie pracuje już jako łącznik pomiędzy Stark Industries i wojskiem, nie potrzebuje tego robić, bo wciąż ma zbroję Iron Mana. Tony nie jest do końca pewien, co takiego w niej robi, ale wie, że rząd wysyła go co jakiś czas na misje. Wypróbowuje każdą szansę na zdobycie chociażby wskazówki od Rhodeya i za każdym razem ten odmawia puszczenia farby.  
Udaje im się wymknąć do warsztatu, kiedy nikt nie patrzy, i przez kilka minut wszystko wygląda jak za dawnych czasów; Tony pokazuje mu, nad czym teraz pracuje, i zarzuca go swoimi pomysłami. Ważna wiadomość jest taka, że Tony zaczął dłubać przy samonaprawiającej się nanotechnologii dla zbroi, a Rhodey jest należycie pod wrażeniem i pełen entuzjazmu. Jednak zbyt szybko Jarvis informuje ich, że są potrzebni na przyjęciu, więc obowiązkowo wdrapują się z powrotem po schodach akurat na tyle szybko, żeby zdążyć na śpiewane przez wszystkich „Sto lat”.  
Thor zamawiał tort, więc ten jest wystarczająco duży, żeby nakarmić nim dwustu ludzi, i ma na szczycie działający wulkan, który tak naprawdę może być skutkiem zetknięcia się urodzinowych świeczek. Tony nie jest pewien. Pepper przejmuje pałeczkę przy krojeniu tortu po tym, jak pierwsze kilka kawałków, które wręcza gościom Thor, ma rozmiar cegieł.  
Przybywa Sif i Trójka Wojowników i natychmiast systematycznie zaczynają kompletnie i absolutnie przyćmiewać wszystkie imprezowe dni Tony’ego. Piją jak ryby, rzucają sobą nawzajem przez pokój i wybuchają głośnym śpiewem na najmniejszą zachętę. Są o wiele bardziej zabawni niż striptizerki. Nawet Steve przygląda im się z uśmiechem.  
Cała czwórka, a także Thor i Clint oraz Selvig i Darcy, wznoszą drinki w górę i deklarują swoją miłość dla sporej beczki _ale_ i dobrej walki. Tony’ego nagle nachodzi świetny pomysł, więc mówi:  
— Jarvis, wydaje mi się, że najwyższa pora, żeby usłyszeli _Tubthumping_.  
Dwadzieścia sekund później Asgardczycy wręcz wariują.  
Thor podchodzi do niego z tyłu i unosi w powietrze.  
— Tony Starku! — krzyczy. Odstawia go z powrotem na podłogę, obraca dookoła własnej osi i przyciska do niemożliwie szerokiej piersi, a sekundę później nagle go puszcza i Tony niemalże zwala się na ziemię. — Kim jest wojownik unieśmiertelniony w tej pieśni? — pyta Thor. — Ten, który wielokrotnie zostaje powalony, a mimo to ciągle się podnosi? Musimy ponownie usłyszeć o jego zdolności do regeneracji sił!  
A więc Tony włącza tryb powtarzania, obejmuje Pepper ramieniem i siada wygodnie, żeby cieszyć się widokiem Asgardczyków — i paru ludzi, którzy na pewno nie pochodzą z Asgardu — którzy tupią, wykrzykują tekst piosenki i wznoszą do góry pięści oraz kufle piwa. Darcy niemalże podbija Hogunowi oko swoim łokciem. Tony’emu wydaje się, że widzi, jak Volstagg roni łzy w swoją brodę.

~*~

Mija jeszcze trochę czasu, a Tony wciąż kocha bycie Avengerem i wciąż kocha bycie chłopakiem Pepper Potts, i wciąż kocha bycie Tonym Starkiem, więc jego życie jest całkiem genialne. Parę razy prawie umiera, ale niemalże tego nie zauważa, bo jest zbyt zajęty byciem szczęśliwym.  
Jednak Pepper zdecydowanie to dostrzega. Pewnej nocy rozmawiają o ryzyku i kosztach. O tym, o ile większe jest teraz całe to przedsięwzięcie, jak bardzo Pepper nienawidzi widoku zadrapań, siniaków i bliskich jej ludzi w śpiączce (uściślając: przydarzyła mu się tylko jedna, jedyna śpiączka, która w dodatku trwała superkrótko) i o tym, jak Iron Man zaczął niemalże żyć własnym życiem, od kiedy Tony stał się Avengerem.  
Przechodzili już przez to kiedyś, a dokładniej mówiąc — na samym początku. Wtedy Pepper zagroziła, że go zostawi, ale jakoś wypracowali kompromis, więc Tony nie martwi się zbytnio. Muszą to po prostu przedyskutować.  
Prawdę mówiąc, Tony jest zdecydowanie dumny z wynikającej z tego rozmowy. Nie broni się, nie próbuje jej przegadać, nie włącza muzyki na cały regulator ani nie próbuje zaciągnąć jej do łóżka, żeby uniknąć tematu. Oferuje pomoc i otuchę i sugeruje różne sposoby na osiągnięcie kompromisu, sposoby, dzięki którym oboje mogą być szczęśliwi z tym, że jest Iron Manem. Ich rozmowa jest spokojna, owocna i racjonalna — pierwsza taka rozmowa w całym jego życiu, serio — i wcale nie psuje mu nastroju. Tylko dlatego, że aż do momentu, w którym Pepper go zostawia, nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to było ostrzeżenie.

~*~

Zrywają ze sobą, co jest koszmarne.  
Wydaje się to jednocześnie ciągnąć całe wieki i wydarzać zupełnie znienacka. Tony zauważa, że coś się stało. Stwierdza (ma nadzieję), iż Pepper może po prostu jest zestresowana albo zmęczona, albo — Boże, przypomnienie sobie później, że tak sądził, wręcz boli — w ciąży. Ale nie udziela mu satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi na pytania, więc Tony stara się spędzać z nią więcej czasu i poświęcać jej więcej uwagi. Kupuje jej buty za dziewięćset dolarów i zabiera ją na balet (czyli coś, co ona kocha, a on nienawidzi). Nic nie pomaga. Ostatecznie Tony odwołuje wszystkie spotkania z całego weekendu i łapie samolot do Florydy, żeby ją zobaczyć, desperacko próbując naprawić to, co się popsuło. Cokolwiek by to nie było.  
Ale jest już za późno i wszystko kończy się niczym kolizja dwóch samochodów, której nie potrafi zapobiec, oglądana w zwolnionym tempie.  
Wchodzą do hotelu w Miami jako para, a wychodzą z niego jako dwoje zupełnie odrębnych ludzi. Tony zawsze nienawidził Miami.  
Skutki są niemożliwie bolesne. Tony nie miał pojęcia, że może się czuć tak źle, jakby był chodzącą katastrofą. I na każdy cal tych ran, który udaje mu się zaleczyć, przypada inna, która ponownie otwiera się z jakiegoś powodu, i sięga aż do kości. Para kolczyków w kieszeni smokingu, gdzie schował je dla bezpieczeństwa, żeby Pepper mogła położyć głowę na jego ramieniu i zasnąć w limuzynie w drodze powrotnej do domu. Nagranie na sekretarce, którego nigdy nie wykasował; pierwsze z powiedzianym tuż przed rozłączeniem się „kocham cię”. Aksamitne pudełeczko schowane w szufladzie pełnej reaktorów łukowych, które skrywa pierścionek. Tony już nigdy nikomu go nie da.  
Nie wspomina od razu partnerom z zespołu o tym, że zerwali, ponieważ nie jest to ich interes, a poza tym nie potrafi zmusić się do powiedzenia tego na głos. Przez jakiś czas nikt — Avenger czy też nie — zdaje się tego nie zauważać. Happy musi wiedzieć, ale nie mówi na ten temat ani słowa. Tony zakłada, że Rhodey też wie, bo ostatecznie on i Pepper są przyjaciółmi. Dlatego unika jego telefonów.  
Mijają tygodnie, potem kilka kolejnych tygodni, a następnie prawie całe trzy miesiące i Tony zaczyna myśleć, że może będzie w stanie ciągnąć to przez wieczność. (Kto, Pepper? Właśnie się z nią minąłeś. Znowu.) I dokładnie w tym momencie jakiś podszyty dupkiem paparazzi cyka fotkę Pepper stojącej przez kawiarnią w L.A. z, nie pierdolcie, Ryanem Reynoldsem — facet, jak się okazuje, bardzo martwi się osieroconymi manatami — który całuje ją w policzek i trzyma ją za rękę. I w ten sposób cały pierdolony świat dowiaduje się, że Tony nie był w stanie utrzymać przy sobie Pepper. Tej samej Pepper, która znała go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i mimo to wciąż go kochała.  
Kiedy już wieść się rozeszła, udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku, przestaje mieć sens. Bo nic nie jest w porządku. Tony czuje się jak wrak i wreszcie może przestać to ukrywać. Traktuje paskudnie każdego, kto się z nim zetknie, co nie jest w porządku, ale nie potrafi przestać. Zupełnie jakby wszystkie te jego części, które chciały być heroiczne i miłe rok temu, stały się teraz małe, brzydkie i chamskie. Jego zachowanie odbija się na całym zespole i całkiem szybko nawet Thor, który zazwyczaj jest tak niemożliwie radosny, trzyma się od niego z daleka. Napięcie powoli zaczyna przejawiać się na tuzin różnych sposobów i Tony tylko czeka wezwania do biura Fury’ego i polecenia pozbierania się, zanim jego wściekłość wymaże istnienie Avengersów z kart historii.  
Dzwoni po pijaku do Rhodeya raz lub dwa w tygodniu, a ten, niech mu Bóg błogosławi, odbiera telefon za każdym razem.  
Prawdę mówiąc, wszyscy, którzy z nim mieszkają, unikają go, kiedy nie pracują razem, ponieważ jest strasznym dupkiem i inni mają go po dziurki w nosie. Co jest w porządku, gdyż Tony ma po dziurki w nosie tego, że nikt nie powie ani jednego słowa o tym, jak wszystko spieprzył. Okazuje się, że wypadnięcie na łeb, na szyję z torów swojego życia nie jest tak zabawne, kiedy nikogo nie obchodzi fakt, że to robisz.  
Prawie dzwoni do Pepper pięćdziesiąt razy, sto razy, z powodu tej maleńkiej szansy, że wciąż może być zainteresowana kazaniem mu przestać zachowywać się jak dupek. Każe Jarvisowi zablokować jej numer, żeby nie móc do niej zadzwonić, i urządza sobie azyl w warsztacie. Trwa to przez jakiś czas.  
To Steve jako pierwszy odważa się zejść do warsztatu, który znajduje się trzy piętra pod ziemią, a Jarvis, ten zdradliwy drań, mu na to pozwala. Rogers rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu przez jakąś minutę — nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie był — a wygląd Tony’ego wywołuje zmarszczkę niezadowolenia na jego czole. Tony wie, jak wygląda: jest nieogolony, nieumyty, ma na sobie pogniecione ubrania pokryte plamami smaru i szkockiej. I nie obchodzi go to, naprawdę nic go to nie obchodzi. Ma zamiar powiedzieć Steve’owi, że wie, iż Fury przysłał go tutaj, żeby przemówił mu do rozsądku i Tony docenia troskę, ale naprawdę nie chce mu się słuchać tego wykładu i…  
— Mój telefon przestał działać — mówi Steve i pokazuje Tony’emu swojego starkowego smartfona.  
Tony, absolutnie zaskoczony tym rozwojem wydarzeń, nie jest w stanie nawet znaleźć odpowiednich słów, żeby kazać mu iść z tym do kogoś innego.  
— Cóż, daj mi go — stwierdza ostatecznie. — Zaraz dostaniesz najbardziej darmową pomoc techniczną swojego życia.  
Okazuje się, że smartfon się po prostu zawiesił, więc Tony podłącza go do komputera i każe Jarvisowi go zrestartować, a następnie zeskanować. Winowajcą musi być gra o nazwie Cupcake Avalanche, której celem wydaje się być nakierowanie grubej różowej świnki na rzędy krzyczących babeczek tak, żeby je pożarła. Babeczki opadają z góry ekranu, machając swoimi drobnymi łapkami i rozrzucając wszędzie posypkę.  
Steve wygląda na zażenowanego.  
— Clint mi to wysłał — usprawiedliwia się.  
— Hej, to, co robisz ze swoim telefonem, to twoja sprawa. — Tony wzrusza ramionami i dopisuje szybko kilka linijek kodu, żeby błąd się nie powtórzył. No i ulepsza nieco system, skoro już ma okazję, a potem instaluje w nim aplikację, dzięki której smartfon może świecić i bzyczeć niczym miecz świetlny, bo Steve obejrzał i pokochał wszystkie części Star Warsów (wszystkie sześć, co Tony mu wybacza, ponieważ ostatecznie facet leżał w lodzie przez siedemdziesiąt lat, z jego mózgiem nie może być wszystko w porządku). Steve wygląda na zadowolonego z rezultatów i zachwyconego odgłosem wysuwania miecza świetlnego. Dziękuje Tony’emu, po czym znika na schodach, wymachując swoim telefonem niczym rycerz Jedi.  
Tony obraca się do niego tyłem i udaje, że mu się nie przygląda, chociaż tak naprawdę obserwuje go przez kamery systemu bezpieczeństwa. Przypomina mu się, jak Pepper przekonywała go, żeby zaprosić Steve’a (Tony nigdy nie dostał tych trzydziestu obciągań, a w każdym razie nie dostał trzydziestu dodatkowych obciągań), a następnie przypomina mu się, jak pełen wściekłości był Steve w ciągu pierwszych dni wśród Avengersów i jaki był później smutny. Wygląda na to, że powoli się z tego wygrzebuje, nie ma już takiej ponurej miny, kiedy wydaje mu się, że nikt nie patrzy (Jarvis zawsze patrzy).  
Pogrążony w swoim własnym nieszczęściu Tony myśli, że nie zachowywał się wtedy zbyt wyrozumiale, ponieważ teraz może poczuć na własnej skórze odrobinę tego, przez co przechodzi Steve, i ledwo jest w stanie to znieść. To nie tak, że całe życie i wszyscy ludzie, których znał, zostali mu odebrani; wciąż ma prawie wszystko, co chce, poza Pepper. Wciąż ma Happy’ego i Rhodeya. To dwie stałe w jego życiu od czasu, który wydaje się być wiecznością. W życiu Steve’a nie ma dosłownie nikogo, kto znałby dłużej niż osiemnaście miesięcy.  
Tony zastanawia się nad tym, jak Steve musi się czuć, jak radził sobie ze znoszeniem tak ogromnego smutku, i czuje się niczym ostatni dupek za to, że kiedykolwiek się na niego wnerwiał. 

~*~ 

Steve wraca jakiś tydzień później z iPodem — to on w ogóle ma iPoda? — a parę dni po tym z dyskiem USB pełnym zdjęć, które ktoś mu dał, a do których nie może się dostać. Za każdym razem prosi o małe przysługi, nic zbyt skomplikowanego. Z wszystkim tym nawet Jarvis dałby sobie radę, ale Tony nie mówi o tym Steve’owi.  
Dochodzi do wniosku, że powinien pamiętać o wzięciu codziennie prysznica, skoro już Rogers ma się wokół niego kręcić przez cały czas. Facetowi naprawdę nie wychodzi udawanie, że Tony nie śmierdzi jak przypalone druty i wódka.  
Kiedy Steve wpada do warsztatu po raz kolejny, żeby odwiedzić Tony’ego (który akurat pamiętał, żeby się wykąpać), niesie niebieski kawałek plastiku przerzucony przez ramię. To muszą być jakieś zwidy spowodowane alkoholem, ponieważ…  
— Czy to jest Slam Man? — pyta Tony i okrąża to coś powoli. — Nie przestali ich robić w latach dziewięćdziesiątych? — Steve patrzy na niego tak, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że pyta o to niewłaściwą osobę. — Racja, byłeś… Zajęty. Byciem mrożonką. Więc dlaczego przyniosłeś ten przerażający kawał taniochy do mojego warsztatu?  
Steve, który jest bardzo podekscytowany tym kawałem taniochy, wcale nie zraża się krytycyzmem Tony’ego.  
— To manekin do boksowania się. I ma światła! — mówi. Tony nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio Steve wyglądał na tak podekscytowanego czymkolwiek. — I można go zaprogramować do ćwiczeń. To prawie jak robot, prawda? A ty budujesz genialne roboty. — Steve wskazuje Dummy’ego, który wydaje z siebie przeciągłe bzyczenie i wygina swoje łapki, jakby flirtował. Tony’emu wydaje się, że Steve na serio się rumieni. — Więc… mógłbyś zbudować coś podobnego? Ale lepszego?  
Tony zdążył już wybebeszyć Slam Mana i przygląda się beznadziejnemu okablowaniu, którego lutowanie wręcz woła o pomstę do nieba.  
— Kapitanie Rogers, jeśli nie jestem w stanie zrobić niczego lepszego, nie będę miał innego wyboru, jak popełnić samobójstwo. Jarvis, zamów mi parę rzeczy. Co oni sobie myśleli, to coś jest o krok od rury odkurzacza. Boże, ledwo mogę na to patrzeć, ten widok wręcz boli.  
I jest to jakiś nowy początek. Steve przez cały kurewski czas nawija o ojcu Tony’ego — no dobra, wspomniał o nim trzy razy — i zachowuje się, jakby Howard Stark był jakimś cholernym patronem wszystkich Kapitanów Ameryk na całym świecie. Zachwyca się z szeroko otwartymi oczami tym, jaki Howard był inteligentny, jak to budował różne niesamowite rzeczy i jak pomógł Steve’owi, kiedy ten musiał uratować Bucky’ego. Bla, bla, bla, niech ktoś poda Tony’emu Burbona, zanim głowa mu wybuchnie. I czy to nie wprost genialne, że Steve uważa Howarda za faceta wspaniałego od stóp do głów? Bo Tony nie takim go zapamiętał.  
Ale teraz, o, teraz jest kolej Tony’ego. Zbiera wszystkie swoje siły, które do tej pory marnował na tęsknienie za Pepper i odtrącanie każdego, kogo zna, po czym poświęca je udowodnieniu, że Howard Stark wygląda przy nim jak jakiś cholerny amator.  
Buduje Steve’owi zajebiście wspaniałego robota do boksowania, który atakuje i ucieka, i nawet uczy się stylu walki swojego przeciwnika, po czym wykorzystuje go przeciwko niemu. Tony składa ukłon twórcom Slam Mana i umieszcza na swoim arcydziele błyszczące światełka. Instaluje też program, który liczy, ile razy Steve’owi udało się trafić w swojego przeciwnika i chwali go lub łaja w zależności od sytuacji.  
Steve nazywa robota Sugar Ray, a kiedy Tony się o tym dowiaduje, mówi:  
— Sugar Ray Leonard! Niezły zawodnik!  
— Um, tak właściwie to Sugar Ray Robinson — odpowiada Steve.  
— A, tak, racja — stwierdza Tony.  
Steve przywiązuje się (zdaniem Tony’ego do niezdrowego stopnia) do swojej nowej robociej psiapsiółki, a kiedy Sugar Ray ostatecznie spotyka godnego sobie przeciwnika w postaci Mjolnira, łamie mu to serce. Thor jest nietypowo dla siebie potulny, kiedy przynosi Tony’emu metalowe kawałki i prosi, żeby „przywrócić do życia ich potężnego kompana walk, gdyż smutek Kapitana ciąży mu na sercu”.  
I w ten sposób powstaje Sugar Ray 2.0. Jest nawet szybszy i wredniejszy niż pierwotna wersja. Po trzech minutach testu próbnego trafia Steve’a prawym podbródkowym i posyła go na drugą stronę siłowni, gdzie ten ląduje na nieużywanej przez nikogo bieżni. Teraz już nigdy nie będzie się nadawała do użytku. Steve podnosi się na nogi z szerokim uśmiechem i oznajmia:  
— Jest idealny!


	2. Chapter 2

Tony jest w drodze do Chicago (gdzie mieszkał kiedyś z Pepper i choć stara się o tym zapomnieć, przypomina sobie o tym co jakieś piętnaście minut), wybiera się na krótką, nudną wycieczkę biznesową, kiedy zauważa w wiadomościach informację o aukcji, określonej mianem „jaskini skarbów” sportowych trofeów. Jeden z przedmiotów przeznaczonych do licytacji przyciąga jego uwagę. Tony wykonuje telefon i ów przedmiot zostaje dostarczony do domu w Malibu dwa dni później, dzięki czemu Tony może myśleć również o czymś poza tym, jak bardzo teraz nienawidzi tego miejsca.   
Dzwoni do Steve’a w tej samej minucie, w której ląduje w Nowym Jorku. Czekając na połączenie, z rozbawieniem wyobraża sobie, jak Steve musi przerwać grę w Cupcake Avalanche, żeby odebrać telefon.  
— Tak, słucham? — mówi Steve i brzmi na nieco zaskoczonego. To dziwne.  
— Hej, to ja, wróciłem właśnie z Kalifornii. Co robisz?  
Po chwili milczenia, która wydaje się być bardzo długa, Steve pyta:  
— Tony?  
— Tak, to ja — odpowiada nieco poirytowany Tony. — Wiesz, że imię dzwoniącego pojawia ci się na ekranie telefonu?  
— No tak, ale twoje się nie pojawiło.  
Poskładanie tego wszystkiego do kupy zajmuje Tony’emu kilka sekund.  
— Czy Clint pomagał ci przy ustawianiu kontaktów?  
Po drugiej stronie słuchawki znowu zapada cisza.  
— Tak — odpowiada ostatecznie Steve z niechęcią typową dla kogoś, kto wie, że wsypuje kumpla. — Ale naprawię to.  
— A co takiego ustawił dla mnie? Co się pojawia na ekranie, kiedy do ciebie dzwonię? — I serio, czy nigdy jeszcze nie zadzwonił do Steve’a? Przez cały ten czas?  
— Nieważne — odpowiada Steve pośpiesznie.  
Tony zna Clinta na tyle dobrze, żeby chociaż spróbować zgadnąć.  
— Czy to zdjęcie Donalda Trumpa? Richiego Richa?   
— Nie wiem, kto to jest — przyznaje Steve. — Po prostu wiem, że to nie ty.  
Tony decyduje się na razie o tym zapomnieć. Ostatecznie będzie miał szansę dowiedzieć się tego później.   
— Dobra — stwierdza. — W każdym razie jestem głodny. Może byś coś zjadł? — To niemalże pytanie retoryczne, ponieważ Steve prawie zawsze jest głodny.  
— Um, jasne — mówi Steve, ale nie da się nie zauważyć, że nieco zdziwiło go to zaproszenie. Pewnie jest to trochę dziwne. Tony’emu nie wydaje się, żeby kiedykolwiek spędził ze Steve’em jakieś popołudnie czy wieczór, jeśli nie liczyć tych sytuacji, w których przez przypadek znaleźli się w tym samym pokoju w rezydencji.   
— Cudownie. Gdzie jesteś? — pyta Tony, a jego umysł od razu zaczyna przeglądać opcje kolacji. Jeśli Steve jest w SHIELDzie, mogliby pójść na steki, ale jeśli jest w domu, tuż obok mają restaurację z tapas…  
Steve odpowiada:  
— Jestem w domu.   
A więc tapas.   
— Dobra, powinienem tam być za kilka minut — stwierdza i zaczyna wsiadać do helikoptera. — Powiedz Clintowi, że mam z nim do pogadania.  
— Nie, chodziło mi o to, że… jestem na Brooklynie — mówi Steve.  
Przez sekundę Tony jest wściekły i, cóż, no dobra, może odrobinę zraniony tym, że Steve nie uważa miejsca, w którym mieszka razem z nim, za swój dom. Chociaż w sumie nie wszyscy mieszkają tam na pełen etat. Thor czasami wałęsa się z Jane, a czasami wybywa w ogóle z tej planety. Bruce i Betty zdają się ostatnio trzymać bardziej ze sobą, więc Bannera też nie ma w rezydencji zbyt często. Tony woli nie rozmyślać nad tym, co porabia Natasza, kiedy nie ma jej w Stark Mansion. A mimo wszystko… to akurat go drażni.  
To i fakt, że praktycznie nie ma szans, żeby dach budynku, w którym mieszka Steve, nadawał się do lądowania helikopterem. Co oznacza, że Tony będzie musiał tam dojechać samochodem.   
— No dobra, to gdzie dokładnie mieszkasz? — pyta, starając się nie wzdychać. Później policzy się z Clintem.  
Okazuje się, że Steve mieszka w całkiem fajnym bloku, który jest bardzo solidny i zbudowany ze starego czarnobrunatnego piaskowca. Wygląda też na taki, którego nie przebudowywano od lat sześćdziesiątych, więc Steve’owi pewnie wydaje się niesamowicie nowoczesny. Tony musi wspiąć się na czwarte piętro po schodach.  
Steve otwiera drzwi niemalże od razu, zanim jeszcze Tony skończy pukać. Facet wygląda, jakby dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica. Ma na sobie nienagannie wyprasowane spodnie w kolorze khaki i koszulę zapinaną na guziki, a jego włosy są wilgotne i jak zawsze idealnie uczesane. Tony niewytłumaczalnie wręcz cieszy się na jego widok.  
— Hej — mówi Steve, po czym staje w miejscu, jakby nie był pewien, co powinien teraz zrobić.  
Tony nawet nie próbuje rozegrać tego na luzie. Kiwa się na stopach, po czym wyciąga rękę zza pleców i teatralnym gestem prezentuje małe pudełko z pleksiglasu.   
— Przyniosłem coś dla ciebie.  
— Dla mnie? — Steve wyciąga po nie rękę z odrobiną… oporu? To nie może być prawda. Steve przygląda się pudełku przez chwilę ze zmarszczonym czołem, po czym unosi brwi tak wysoko, że niemalże znikają za linią włosów. — Czy to jest…  
— Mhm — oznajmia Tony radośnie. — Prawdziwa piłka brooklyńskich Dodgersów z tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego, podpisana przez całą grupę Dodgersów, nawet tych gównianych. — Piłka jest pożółkła ze starości i podniszczona, prawdopodobnie naprawdę kiedyś grano nią w baseball.  
Steve z całą pewnością jest zdziwiony. Ale… nie w ten szczęśliwy sposób.  
— Widziałem to w wiadomościach — mówi. — Kupiłeś to? Tony, to kosztowało mnóstwo pieniędzy. — Spogląda na piłkę z przerażeniem.  
Tony czuje, że zaczyna go opuszczać krótkotrwały dobry nastrój, który zawsze towarzyszy drogim zakupom.  
— I co w tym złego?  
— Nie mogę tego przyjąć — oświadcza Steve i próbuje oddać mu piłkę.  
Tony jej nie przyjmuje.  
— Oddajesz mi z powrotem swój prezent? — Jest kompletnie zaskoczony. Nigdy mu się to wcześniej nie wydarzyło. Odpycha pudełko z piłką z powrotem w stronę Steve’a.  
— Tak, to właśnie robię. Dziękuję, ale nie chcę tego. — Steve próbuje zmusić go do ponownego przyjęcia piłki. Wygląda niemalże na wściekłego. Tony po raz kolejny odpycha jego rękę, tym razem nieco mocniej.  
— Dobra, w czym leży problem? Kupiłem ci coś i sądziłem, że ci się spodoba. — Prawdę mówiąc, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że to absolutnie genialny pomysł. Steve gadał o brooklyńskich Dodgersach na tyle często, że nawet on to zauważył. A piłka sama w sobie nie była niczym wielkim. Musiał przebić dwóch nadzianych kolesi, żeby ją dostać.  
— To jest za drogie — odpowiada cicho Steve. — Nie mogę tego przyjąć.  
— A tak się składa, że ja mam kupę kasy, więc to się nie liczy. Kupiłem ją dla ciebie, bo chciałem, żebyś ją miał. Po prostu ją przyjmij. — Tony nie wierzy, że kłócą się o coś takiego.  
Steve popycha pudełko w stronę klatki piersiowej Tony’ego, tak, że z trzaskiem uderza o reaktor łukowy, a potem puszcza swój prezent. Tony nie ma wyboru i musi go złapać, zanim spadnie na ziemię.  
— Nie da się kupić przyjaźni, Tony — oznajmia Steve.  
Słowa pieką jak policzek, a Tony jest w stanie się powstrzymać i cofa się nieco.  
— To interesująca interpretacja base…  
— Nie chodzi tylko o baseball — przerywa mu Steve. — Wydaje ci się, że możesz kupić ludzi drogimi prezentami, że możesz być draniem, a potem im to wynagrodzić, wydając na nich pieniądze. Wydaje mi się, że w wielu przypadkach to może być prawda. Ale nie w tym.  
Tony rzadko czuje się boleśnie znieważony, ponieważ większość rzeczy, o które ludzie go oskarżają, to szczera prawda, ale obecnie jest urażony do żywego. Może i był draniem, ale Steve też nie zachowywał się jak jakiś aniołek na samym początku ich znajomości. I nie jest tu bynajmniej mowa o jednej sytuacji.   
— Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili, Rogers. Gdybym zamierzał kupić twoją przyjaźń, powiedziałbym, że wart siedem milionów dolarów robot do boksowania się, którego zbudowałem całkiem niedawno, oznacza, że należysz do mnie. Podpisane, przypieczętowane, dostarczone. To — dodaje, podnosząc pudełko — jest niczym. Więc nie kłopocz swojej ślicznej czerwono-biało-niebieskiej główki jakąś cholerną piłką do baseballu.  
Steve’owi opada szczęka. Dosłownie. Po czym facet krzywi się z wściekłością i zamyka drzwi tuż przed twarzą Tony’ego.  
Tony stoi tam przez sekundę, kompletnie zaskoczony tym, jak szybko rzeczy potoczyły się w złym kierunku i jaki kiepski jest to kierunek.  
Idzie do końca korytarza, na którym znajdują się drzwi do jakiegoś innego mieszkania, po czym wraca. Nie tego chciał. Spędził w Kalifornii kilka naprawdę ciężko do zniesienia przygnębiających dni — sam w domu nawiedzonym przez duchy jego związku z Pepper. To miało mu poprawić humor. Jest absolutnie wkurwiony tym, że tak się nie stało.  
Z wściekłością przemierza korytarz jeszcze parę razy, a jeden z wierzchołków pudełka wbija się we wnętrze jego zaciśniętej pięści. Ale nigdy nie był tym typem człowieka, który złości się nie wiadomo ile i nie wydaje mu się, żeby był w stanie znieść współpracę ze złym na niego Steve’em (nienawidził tego faceta). Po paru kolejnych rundkach po korytarzu jego umysł automatycznie przechodzi w tryb rozwiązywania problemów.  
Bierze głęboki oddech, prostuje się i puka do drzwi. Odpowiada mu cisza.  
— Steve? — Puka jeszcze raz. — Steve, czy mógłbyś mi otworzyć, żebyśmy porozmawiali?   
Steve nawet nie podchodzi do drzwi, krzyczy tylko z wnętrza mieszkania:  
— IDŹ SOBIE!   
Tony wyciąga swój telefon i znajduje w kontaktach numer Steve’a. Słyszy, jak w środku dzwoni jego komórka. Do numeru Tony’ego przypisana jest jako dzwonek melodyjka „Big Spender”, która jest ostatnią rzeczą, jaką którykolwiek z nich ma ochotę teraz usłyszeć. Ten pierdolony Barton. Tony mu…  
— I NIE DZWOŃ DO MNIE! — wrzeszczy Steve.  
Jego komórka nadal dzwoni, a Tony wciąż próbuje z nim rozmawiać przez drzwi.  
— Steve, daj spokój. Zaczęliśmy niewłaściwie, ale… — W przystawionym do ucha telefonie rozlega się poczta głosowa, która grzecznie informuje go o tym, że Steve Rogers nie może teraz odebrać (kłamstwo w żywe oczy), ale z całą pewnością przykro mu z tego powodu (kolejne kłamstwo w żywe oczy: facet unika odbierania telefonów Tony’ego). — Gdybyś mnie wpuścił, moglibyśmy zacząć wszystko od początku. Po prostu… — W tym momencie w telefonie rozlega się sygnał, więc Tony decyduje się rozmawiać z pocztą głosową. — Dobra, rusz się i otwórz te drzwi, i pozwól mi przynajmniej wyjaśnić albo usprawiedliwić moją głupotę, albo odkurzyć ci wszystkie płyty winylowe w formie przeprosin, albo… no nie wiem co. Bo naprawdę jestem głodny i chciałbym iść coś zjeść, a mamy rezerwację. Oddzwoń albo…. albo otwórz mi, albo… oddzwoń.  
Tony rozłącza się i piorunuje drzwi spojrzeniem. Niestety, niczego to nie zmienia. Dzwoni do Steve’a jeszcze raz, ale od razu włącza się poczta głosowa, a wewnątrz mieszkania nie rozbrzmiewa nawet jedna nuta „Big Spendera”. Steve wyłączył swoją komórkę. Tę samą, którą Tony mu dał, która ma jego nazwisko w widocznym miejscu, ba, na samym logu. Steve nie chce rozmawiać z Tonym przez jego własny telefon.  
No dobra. W związku z tym Tony po prostu zostawi mu kolejną wiadomość. Przeczekuje irytujące powitanie (kłamstwa! wszystko to kłamstwa!) i tym razem mówi:  
— Naprawdę przepraszam. Proszę, wpuść mnie?  
Rozłącza się i przez chwilę stoi w miejscu, wpatrując się w dywan. Czy powinien spróbować ponownie? Dochodzi do wniosku, że tak, bo jest uparty, a poza tym i tak nie ma nic lepszego do roboty. W tym samym momencie, w którym znowu rozlega się poczta głosowa, Tony słyszy jakiś odgłos dobiegający zza pleców, więc obraca się z wciąż przyciśniętym do ucha telefonem. Drzwi naprzeciwko mieszkania Steve’a są uchylone, a niska starsza kobieta przygląda mu się ostrożnie przez szparę. Jej krótkie włosy są wręcz odblaskowo białe, a do tego jest ubrana w ocieplaną podomkę w tak staroświeckim stylu, że Tony ostatnio widział coś podobnego w latach siedemdziesiątych.  
— Hej, jak się masz? Jestem Tony Stark — mówi, jednym uchem słuchając kłamstw Steve’a. Wyciąga rękę w stronę staruszki.  
Ta wystawia dłoń na korytarz i potrząsa ręką Tony’ego. Jej dłoń przypomina pazury jakiegoś drobnego ptaszka.  
— Miriam Greenwalt — przedstawia się kobieta.  
— Miło mi cię poznać i przepraszam za, cóż, zakłócenie spokoju. Próbuję tylko dodzwonić się do twojego sąsiada, Steve’a. Znasz go może? — Miriam zauważalnie rozjaśnia się po usłyszeniu, o kogo chodzi, i otwiera drzwi trochę szerzej. Po usłyszeniu sygnału Tony mówi do telefonu: — Steve, Miriam i ja jesteśmy na korytarzu i chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać. — A następnie się rozłącza.  
Miriam kiwa głową.  
— Znam Steve’a. To bardzo miły chłopiec. Zazwyczaj nie ma go w mieszkaniu, podróżuje w sprawach służbowych — informuje go. To „podróżowanie w sprawach biznesowych” jest olbrzymim niedopowiedzeniem.  
— Uch, tak, właściwie to obaj często tak mamy — stwierdza Tony i po raz kolejny próbuje się dodzwonić do Steve’a. — No dobra, to powiedz mi, Miriam, czy ten facet jest zawsze taki niedorzeczny?   
Zdaniem Tony’ego Miriam wygląda na nieco oburzoną w imieniu Steve’a.  
— Nie, skądże. Jest bardzo słodki i grzeczny. Wynosi moje śmieci, a czasami oglądamy razem filmy. Kocha stare filmy.  
I właśnie w tym momencie Tony zdaje sobie sprawę, że ta kobieta jest rówieśniczką Steve’a, co w pewien sposób rozsadza mu mózg. Ci dwoje pewnie spędzają wspólnie czas, wspominając popychanie obręczy patykiem i to, jak bardzo kochali rękawiczki z jednym palcem oraz tanie cukierki. Jezu Chryste, co najlepszego Tony tu robi?  
Poczta głosowa Steve’a włącza się po raz kolejny, ale tym razem Tony rozłącza się, nie zostawiwszy wiadomości.   
— No dobra, to nie działa — oświadcza, ponieważ czasami stwierdzenie oczywistości pomaga.   
— Może nie ma go w domu — sugeruje Miriam.  
— Och, wprost przeciwnie — mruczy Tony. — Jest w domu. Tylko nie chce odebrać. — Pociera twarz dłonią. — Boże, muszę się napić.  
— No cóż — mówi kobieta, uśmiechając się do niego. Jej oczy są jasnoniebieskie i pojawia się w nich psotny błysk. — Znalazłeś się w odpowiednim miejscu, kochanie.

~*~

— Nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi — bełkocze Tony, nalewając więcej bimbru domowej roboty do szklanki Ronalda McDonalda i rozchlapując go nieco. — Lubię wydawać pieniądze na innych ludzi. Czy jestem przez to złym człowiekiem?  
— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiada Miriam i klepie go po ramieniu.  
— No widzisz! Wiedziałem! — prycha Tony i nieco zbyt gwałtownie opiera głowę na stole. — Facet jest takim hipokrytą.   
Pociąga łyk ze swojej szklanki i czeka, aż przestanie czuć pieczenie w przełyku, po czym podnosi leżący obok jego ramienia długopis kulkowy — taki długopis! jakie to staromodne! starzy ludzie są tacy zabawni! — i wraca do szkicowania kilku drobnych ulepszeń destylatora Miriam. Jednak niezbyt wielu, ponieważ jej urządzenie jest dziełem sztuki, trzeba jej to przyznać.  
— Chociaż podejrzewam, że to zależy od tego, czego oczekujesz w zamian — mówi Miriam i pociąga nie-tak-delikatny łyk z własnej szklanki. Przepija do niego od samego początku, ale wciąż wygląda na tak trzeźwą, że policja nawet nie prosiłaby ją o dmuchanie w alkomat. Tony’ego wprost przeciwnie; nieźle się dzisiaj nawalił. Musi opierać głowę na wolnej ręce, żeby nie opadała na stół.  
— Cóż, czasami po prostu chcę się z kimś przespać — przyznaje. Siedzi u Miriam już od kilku godzin i wie z pierwszej ręki, że bardzo niewiele jest w stanie ją zaszokować. — Ale czasami chcę komuś pomóc albo go uszczęśliwić. — A potem, jako że przez to ostatnie zdanie wygląda na o wiele milszego faceta, niż jest w rzeczywistości, dodaje: — Albo wkurzyć kogoś innego.   
Miriam wyciąga do niego swoją szklankę po dolewkę, a Tony radośnie i dość niepewnie spełnia jej życzenie.   
— Moim zdaniem to urocze z twojej strony, że kupujesz przyjaciołom rzeczy — mówi. — Ale jeśli Steve nie chce, żebyś wydawał na niego swoje pieniądze, nie możesz go zmusić do przyjęcia prezentów. Będziesz musiał znaleźć coś innego, co możesz mu dać.  
Tony wskazuje na nią butelką.   
— To — stwierdza — jest genialny pomysł. — Sekundę później jego łokieć się obsuwa, przez co prawie przywala głową o blat stołu.   
— Biedaczek tak dużo pracuje — zauważa Miriam. — Wydaje mi się, że ucieszyłoby go, gdyby raz na jakiś czas został w domu. Mój mąż zawsze spieszył się na spotkanie, ze spotkania na lotnisko, a z lotniska na kolejne spotkanie. Jestem pewna, że Steve’a to męczy, nie sądzisz?  
— Mmm — mruczy Tony niezobowiązująco. W ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin stało się dla niego bardzo jasne to, że Miriam nie ma pojęcia, kim jest Steve. Ani Tony. Wydaje mu się to dość odświeżające. Nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz ostatni rozmawiał z kimś, kto nie miał żadnych oczekiwań ani wcześniejszych wyobrażeń o jego osobie.  
— Myślę, że wolałby po prostu zostać w domu i zjeść z kimś kolację — sugeruje Miriam. — Jestem pewna, że męczy go to ciągłe jedzenie w restauracjach. Mój mąż zawsze mówił, że najlepsze posiłki jedliśmy razem w domu.   
— Założę się, że taka była prawda — mówi Tony i wcale nie jest sarkastyczny.   
Miriam ponownie wyciąga szklankę w jego stronę.   
— No, nadgoń to, zaczynasz zostawać w tyle.  
Odpowiada jej:  
— Tak jest, proszę pani. — I po raz kolejny sięga po butelkę.

~*~

— Chyba muszę już iść — stwierdza Tony po kilku minutach, w trakcie których chyba zdrzemnął się z twarzą na stole Miriam. — Nie mogę już wypić ani kropli — przyznaje, czego nie powiedział jeszcze chyba nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu. Jeszcze nigdy nie zobaczył dna butelki, które by mu się nie podobało. Ale obecnie już zaczyna czuć ból głowy, bo tak silne jest to cholerstwo domowej roboty. Aż kac atakuje wcześniej. Naprawdę musi już iść.  
Włożenie ręki w rękaw marynarki wydaje się być poza jego możliwościami, a jej mankiety osuwają się na ziemię i wchodzą w drogę, więc porzuca ten pomysł i zamiast tego wsuwa ją sobie pod pachę. Udaje mu się wyłowić krawat, który jest wciąż zawiązany w pętlę, spod kuchennego stołu i przewiesić go sobie przez szyję. Tak też jest dobrze.  
W czasie drogi do drzwi osusza swoją szklankę, a idzie tak powoli tylko z grzeczności, bo Miriam używa chodzika. To wcale nie dlatego, że podłoga nagle wydaje się być bardzo nierówna. Tony przysięga, że już niedługo znowu odwiedzi Miriam i zmusza ją do obiecania, że odłoży mu trochę tego zabójczego bimbru.  
W drzwiach oddaje jej szklankę i chwyta kobiecinę za ramiona. Musi się praktycznie zgiąć wpół, żeby to zrobić.  
— Miriam — oznajmia z całkowitą szczerością — jesteś skarbem. Powinnaś znaleźć się w więźniu za ten towar, który warzysz w szafie, ale na całe szczęście jestem wielkim zwolennikiem przedsiębiorczości, a ty, moja droga, jesteś prawdziwym przedsiębiorcą. — Całuje ją głośno i soczyście w policzek, po czym wychodzi na korytarz, zataczając się.   
Drzwi do mieszkania Steve’a znajdują się dokładnie na wprost jego twarzy i wciąż są irytująco zamknięte.  
Udaje mu się przejść na drugą stronę korytarza i oprzeć się o ścianę jedną ręką, a zapukać do drzwi drugą. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Tony próbuje wyciągnąć swój telefon, ale nie jest do końca pewien, gdzie ten się znajduje. A poza tym to całe ruszanie się zachwiało nieco jego równowagę, więc opiera się plecami o drzwi i osuwa na podłogę. Boże, ale głowa go boli.  
Wyciąga rękę i naciska klamkę (czemu nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej?), ale drzwi są zamknięte. Ucieka się do przesuwania knykciami po powierzchni drzwi, bo pukanie wydaje się być o wiele za trudne w tym stanie, a coś wypadałoby zrobić.  
— Steve? Steve, przepraszam, dobra? Po prostu… jestem idiotą, który nic nie wie i schrzaniłem sprawę, a twoja sąsiadka usiłowała zabić mnie wanną dżinu i…  
Drzwi otwierają się bez ostrzeżenia, a Tony dosłownie wpada do mieszkania Steve’a. Tył jego głowy, która i tak boli, uderza o podłogę z bolesnym łupnięciem.   
— Ugh. Ałć.  
— Co, u licha? — pyta Steve. Wierzcie lub nie, ale jest to najbliższa przekleństwu rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedział w obecności Tony’ego.  
Tony podnosi wzrok, przez co czuje, jak jakieś ścięgna w oczach (czy co tam powstrzymuje gałki oczne od wypadnięcia z oczodołów) mu się napinają. Zauważa Steve’a, który stoi nad nim, wygląda na odwróconego do góry nogami i z całą pewnością jest zdziwiony jego widokiem.  
Tony nie może nic na to poradzić. Jego usta decydują za niego i postanawiają rozciągnąć się w szerokim uśmiechu, chociaż Steve naprawdę nie umie przyjmować prezentów. Nawet zupełnie genialnych, niemożliwie przemyślanych prezentów.   
— Co ty tutaj robisz? — pyta Steve. Sekundę później najwyraźniej docierają do niego opary wódki, ponieważ marszczy nos, a na jego czole pojawia się tak dobrze znana Tony’emu zmarszczka pełna dezaprobaty. — Czy ty jesteś pijany?  
— To wszystko ich wina! — protestuje Tony i wskazuje palcem na drzwi po drugiej stronie korytarza. Albo na sufit, albo… cóż, jego orientacja w terenie jest obecnie nieco zaburzona. — Babci Bimbrowej i Ronalda McDonalda. Dlaczego zakrywasz twarz rękami? Co ty, płaczesz? Nie płacz… hej, przestań się śmiać, to wcale nie jest śmieszne, serio, zaraz umrę z zatrucia alkoholem…  
— Ćśśś. Wejdź do środka, zanim obudzisz cały budynek — mówi Steve, po czym łapie go pod pachami i podnosi na nogi. Tony chwieje się lekko i jakimś cudem jego twarz kończy w zagięciu szyi Steve’a, które jest ciepłym i przyjaznym miejscem. Ale Rogers nie pozwala mu tam zostać. Wpycha go do środka mieszkania (gdzie jest ciemno, musiał spać, zanim Tony zaczął się dobijać do drzwi) i praktycznie rzuca go na kanapę, na której Tony siada ociężale, po czym pociera tył swojej biednej głowy. Jego migrena chyba przybrała na sile, od kiedy wyszedł od Miriam.  
— Zawsze wiedziałem, że klauny są złem wcielonym. Skopię tyłek temu dupkowi zachwalającemu hamburgery — oświadcza Tony złowrogo. A, jako że nie brzmi to na dostatecznie dużą zemstę, dodaje: — I kupię wszystkie jego restauracje.  
Steve znika na chwilę, żeby zamknąć drzwi i odzyskać płaszcz Tony’ego, który leży smutny i całkowicie opuszczony na korytarzu. Kiedy wraca, włącza lampę stojącą tuż obok twarzy Tony’ego.  
— O Boże. Proszę, wyłącz to — jęczy Tony i zasłania oczy krawatem. Ma wrażenie, że jego czaszka się kurczy, a mózg się powiększa, co jest bardzo, bardzo złym połączeniem.  
Steve wzdycha, po czym następuje parę kliknięć lampy, trochę chodzenia wte i wewte, a następnie Steve wraca na kanapę. Tony wręcz czuje, jak ten się nad nim pochyla mimo krawata na oczach.  
— Nie stój tak i nie gap się na mnie — mówi Tony, starając się nie bełkotać za bardzo. — Dostaję od tego wysypki. Mówię serio. Zaraz zacznie mnie swędzieć.  
— Przez cały ten czas piłeś u Miriam? — pyta Steve.   
— Nie dałeś mi się przeprosić — mówi Tony z nadąsaniem, tak jakby wyjaśniało to, dlaczego nie miał innego wyboru niż zalać się z małą starą sąsiadką Steve’a. Zsuwa z twarzy krawat na tyle, żeby odsłonić jedno oko, i otwiera je na próbę. Światło nie jest już takie jasne, zmieniło się w delikatny blask małej lampki stojącej po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, więc Tony szybko otwiera też drugie oko.  
Steve stoi naprzeciwko niego. Wygląda na rozespanego i zirytowanego. Ma na sobie staromodny dół od piżamy i koszulkę z obrazkiem Thora. Góra tak naprawdę nie jest w jego rozmiarze, jest trochę za obcisła i przykrótka. Za mała na niego jak wszystkie jego koszulki, jakby Steve Rogers nigdy się nie przyzwyczaił do kupowania ubrań dla ciała Kapitana Ameryki.  
— Jak twoja głowa? — pyta Steve i wyciąga rękę, żeby samemu sprawdzić. Tony próbuje odepchnąć jego rękę, ale Steve ma supermoce i nie jest pijany, więc wygląda to pewnie, jakby mały kociak usiłował walczyć z rottweilerem. — Przestań, daj mi spojrzeć — mówi Steve z irytacją. — Zachowujesz się jak dziecko.  
A Steve z całą pewnością zachowuje się apodyktycznie, myśli Tony. Tak jak wtedy, kiedy Kapitan Ameryka ma jakiś problem do rozwiązania. Tony’emu wydaje się, że zawsze jest czyimś problemem.   
Wzdycha ciężko, tak dla zasady, ale zamyka oczy i posłusznie pochyla głowę, pozwalając Steve’owi na dokładne zbadanie potylicy.   
— To nic takiego — przekonuje go Tony. A kiedy Steve znajduje wrażliwe miejsce, syczy: — Ałć, przestań. Jeśli jeszcze nie znalazłeś w kawałków kości wystających z mojego mózgu, wydaje mi się, że przeżyję.   
— Możesz mieć teraz chwilę przytomności przed zapadnięciem w śpiączkę — stwierdza Steve ze zmartwieniem. Jest to fraza żywcem wzięta z zajęć pomocy medycznej w nagłych przypadkach, w których wszyscy musieli uczestniczyć. Najwidoczniej pogłębiły one jeszcze już i tak przesadny pogląd Steve’a na to, jak słabowite są normalne istoty ludzkie. Tony ma zamiar przypomnieć mu, że nie jest zrobiony z cukru, ale wtedy przypomina sobie o Buckym, o Peggy i o Erskinie oraz o wszystkich innych, których Steve znał, a którzy są teraz martwi i zniknęli z jego życia na zawsze. Nagle okazuje się, że to jego przekonanie ma całkiem niezłe podstawy. — Czy głowa naprawdę tak bardzo cię boli? — pyta Steve, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Najprawdopodobniej sprawdza jego źrenice.   
— Tak, ponieważ właśnie wypiłem wersję denaturatu zrobioną własnoręcznie przez staruszkę pochodzenia żydowskiego, a potem przywaliłem głową w podłogę — wyjaśnia Tony z, jak mu się wydaje, godną podziwu cierpliwością. Ma wrażenie, że cała jego czaszka pulsuje razem z biciem serca. — Trochę snu i czegoś na ból głowy, a rano zapomnę o całej tej sprawie.  
— Nie mam żadnych środków przeciwbólowych. — Racja. Supermoce. Kurczę. — Spytam Miriam — mówi i wychodzi z mieszkania, zanim Tony chociażby zdąży zaprotestować.  
Wraca po kilku minutach ze staromodną torebką na lód, jedną z tych dziwnych, gumowatych i niebieskich z wieczkiem na górze, które można jeszcze czasami zobaczyć w kreskówkach, oraz opakowaniem aspiryny, które pewnie jest starsze od Tony’ego. Grzechoczą w nim trzy pokryte kurzem tabletki.  
— Zaproponowała, że odda ci część swoich leków przepisanych na artretyzm, ale nie wydawało mi się to być dobrym pomysłem — informuje go Steve. Dla Tony’ego brzmi to na naprawdę świetny pomysł, ale jakoś zadowoli się przedpotopową aspiryną.  
Steve daje mu szklankę wody. Tony połyka aspirynę, a Rogers idzie do kuchni, żeby napełnić torebkę na lód. Po powrocie zmusza Tony’ego do przyłożenia sobie tego do głowy, tłumiąc wszelkie jego protesty surowym spojrzeniem. Tony opiera się o poduszki, zamyka oczy i czeka na coś — aspirynę, lód, cud — co sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej. Czeka na to już od dłuższego czasu.  
Słucha, jak Steve przez kilka minut chodzi po mieszkaniu. Bóg jeden wie, co przy tym robi, może poleruje medale czy coś. Nagle Tony czuje, że kanapa się zapada, a po kilku sekundach słyszy szelest papieru.  
Kiedy obraca głowę i otwiera jedno oko, zauważa, że Steve położył podkładkę z papierem na ramieniu kanapy. Pisze — nie, nie pisze, rysuje — coś. Tony przypomina sobie, że robił to w komiksach, ale zawsze sądził, że to tylko kolejny zmyślony szczegół. Nie miał pojęcia, że to była prawda, chociaż mieszka ze Steve’em już od kilku miesięcy. Tony dochodzi do wniosku, że musi być okropnym człowiekiem, skoro tego nie zauważył. Nie jest pewien, dlaczego nagle zaczęło go to obchodzić, skoro tyle akurat o samym sobie wiedział od wielu lat.  
Steve zerka na niego, po czym wraca do rysowania.  
— Będziesz się jutro czuł paskudnie.   
— Już się czuję — oznajmia Tony. — Twoja dziewięćdziesięciopięcioletnia dziewczyna wygrała ze mną konkurs na to, kto więcej wypije. To poniżające.  
Steve śmieje się, chociaż wygląda, jakby próbował się powstrzymać.  
— Częstuje tym wszystkich w całym budynku. Wiedzą już, że lepiej tego nie pić.  
— Musimy ją przedstawić Thorowi — mówi Tony. I naprawdę tak uważa. To będzie niesamowite.  
Ręka zaczyna go boleć od trzymania pojemnika na lód. Prawdę mówiąc, całe jego ciało zaczyna męczyć utrzymywanie w pionie gigantycznej głowy, w której łomocze. Pozwala sobie na osunięcie się na boku na kanapę. Jest za mała, żeby całkowicie się na niej wyciągnąć, więc jego stopy wystają za nią, a twarz opada na udo Steve’a. Jego spodnie pachną naprawdę dobrze, jak proszek do prania i patriotyzm czy coś takiego. Steve nie porusza nogą ani nie odpycha Tony’ego, więc ten dochodzi do wniosku, że może sobie tak leżeć.   
Zamierza kręcić się, dopóki nie znajdzie sobie jakiejś wygodnej pozycji, w której jego szyja nie będzie wygięta pod nienaturalnym kątem. Ale jak dziwnie by nie wygiął ramienia, nie może odpowiednio przyłożyć pojemnika z lodem. Tony walczy z nim jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym Steve mu go zabiera, delikatnie przyciska go do tyłu zranionej głowy i przytrzymuje w tym miejscu.   
To taka mała rzecz. Mała, głupia rzecz, ale doprowadza do tego, że w gardle Tony’ego pojawia się gula, a on sam zaczyna tęsknić za Pepper tak bardzo, że nie jest pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie przestać. Przeczekuje to, czuje, jak to wrażenie słabnie odrobinę, i skupia się na skrzypieniu ołówka na kartce papieru, póki nie zniknie zupełnie.   
Prawdę mówiąc, nie zachowujemy się jak dwaj całkowicie hetero faceci, myśli Tony, ale jest zbyt pijany i nieszczęśliwy, żeby się tym przejmować. Poza tym i tak jest tylko jakieś 92% hetero. Z drugiej strony Steve jest prawdopodobnie przynajmniej 150% hetero, więc razem mają prawie dwóch i pół heteryckiego faceta. Kiedy spojrzeć na to z tej strony, to wspólne leżenie na kanapie jest chyba najmniej gejowską rzeczą, jaką Tony zrobił w całym swoim życiu.  
Tony czuje, że rozluźnia się po raz pierwszy od dni, a może i tygodni, od kiedy Pepper odeszła. Zaczyna odpływać, oczy same mu się zamykają. To jest zawsze najgorszy moment, bo czuje się wyczerpany i bezbronny, a jeśli otworzy usta, może się z nich wydostać dosłownie wszystko. Do czego rzecz jasna dochodzi.  
— Dlaczego mnie nie lubisz?  
Szuranie ołówka na papierze ustaje na sekundę, po czym znowu się zaczyna.  
— Próbuję cię lubić, Tony. Po prostu sprawiasz, że jest to bardzo trudne.  
Tony jest niemalże nieprzytomny, ale i tak czuje potrzebę obrony własnej osoby.  
— To nieprawda. Bardzo łatwo mnie lubić. Mnóstwo ludzi to robi — mamrocze. A potem uczciwość zmusza go do dodania: — Chociaż w sumie mnóstwo ludzi zadaje się ze mną, bo jestem Tonym Starkiem.   
— Pewnie masz rację — stwierdza Steve, co w uszach Tony’ego brzmi niegrzecznie. Mógł przynajmniej udawać, że się z tym nie zgadza.   
— Przepraszam za tę piłkę — mówi Tony. Bo, do cholery jasnej, równie dobrze może wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko.  
— Jestem pewien, że możesz sprzedać ją komuś innemu. Albo ofiarować — odpowiada Steve. — Założę się, że…  
— Dałem ją Miriam.   
Tony tak właściwie to chciałby zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Steve’a, bo z całą pewnością cholernie go zaszokował.  
— Mówisz serio? — pyta Rogers po kilku sekundach.  
— Jasne. Bardzo jej się podobała — oświadcza Tony i stara się, jak może, żeby nie brzmieć oskarżycielsko. Miriam była kiedyś wielką fanką brooklyńskich Dodgersów, a nawet umawiała się z kilkoma z nich, zanim poznała swojego męża.  
— Cóż… To… Bardzo miło z twojej strony — mówi Steve, jakby wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tony podarował wartą trzysta tysięcy dolarów piłkę kobiecie, którą dopiero co poznał.  
— To taka nowa rzecz, której próbuję — stwierdza Tony. Dochodzi do wniosku, że zaśnie sobie tutaj, jeśli Steve’owi to nie przeszkadza. Jest mu tak wygodnie.  
— Tony — mówi Steve. Kiedy Tony nie reaguje (jest zbyt zajęty próbami wyłączenia się, bardzo mu przykro), Steve porusza nogą tak, żeby trącić jego głowę. — Tony.  
Tony wydaje z siebie odgłos, który wskazuje na to, że może i słucha tego, co się do niego mówi.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że Sugar Ray kosztował tyle pieniędzy — kontynuuje Steve. — Nigdy bym cię nie poprosiło o wydanie…  
— Nie, nie, to nie tak, że wydałem tyle pieniędzy — wyjaśnia Tony pospiesznie. — Po prostu mój czas jest bardzo drogi.  
— Cóż, i tak jest mi przykro z tego powodu. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy… Po prostu pomyślałem, że dla zespołu dobrą rzeczą mogłoby być…  
— Nie zbudowałem go dla zespołu — mówi Tony. — Tylko dla ciebie.   
Steve nic nie odpowiada. W którymś momencie przestał pracować nad swoim rysunkiem. Jest tak cicho, że Tony słyszy tykanie zegara, który znajduje się gdzieś w mieszkaniu.  
Tony’emu dzięki olbrzymiemu wysiłkowi udaje się obrócić tak, że patrzy na Steve’a. Ten jest pomocny jak zawsze i zabiera opakowanie z lodem.   
— Znaczy, wiesz, mogą go używać — precyzuje Tony, bo być może Steve nie rozumie. — Jasne, każdy może go używać, co mnie to obchodzi. Ale zrobiłem go, bo ty go chciałeś.  
Wyraz twarzy Steve’a jest takim, jaki Tony sobie wyobrażał, że zobaczy, kiedy dał mu piłkę.   
— W takim razie bardzo ci za to dziękuję — mówi Steve i uśmiecha się do niego. Jest to dość niepewny, powściągliwy uśmiech, ale mimo wszystko uśmiech.   
Cóż. Być może Tony doszedł do tego bardzo okrężną drogą, ale jego misja została chyba wypełniona.  
— Żaden problem.  
Steve wciąż na niego patrzy z przekrzywioną z namysłem głową. Po chwili odchrząkuje i stwierdza:  
— Lepiej zadzwonię po taksówkę.   
— Nie potrzebuję taksówki — odpowiada pogardliwie Tony. — Happy jest na zewnątrz.  
— Czy ty jesteś w ogóle poważny? Happy czekał pod moim blokiem przez cały ten czas? — No i teraz Steve znowu jest na niego zły. Boże. — Po prostu zostawiłeś go tam w samochodzie, w którym siedzi od pięciu godzin, żebyś mógł się upić z Miriam?  
Tony macha ręką.  
— E, jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Większość jego pracy polega na czekaniu na mnie. Czasami mnie gdzieś podwozi, ale zazwyczaj po prostu czeka.  
I nagle Steve robi coś absolutnie szokującego: wsuwa rękę do kieszeni spodni Tony’ego i zaczyna go obmacywać. Wyrywa to Tony’ego z zamroczenia dość szybko.  
— Tak, dobry pomysł — bełkocze Tony. — Ale masz beznadziejne wyczucie czasu, jestem pijany jak bela i… hej, hej, to trochę brutalne, a jeszcze nie doszliśmy do niczego cieka… o, szukałem tego — stwierdza, kiedy Steve wyjmuje jego telefon komórkowy z kieszeni.  
Steve wkłada mu go do ręki i swoim najlepszym głosem Kapitana Ameryki oświadcza:  
— Zadzwoń do niego.

~*~

Wiele z najbardziej satysfakcjonujących rzeczy w swoim życiu Tony osiągnął z powodu zwykłego pragnienia pokazania komuś, że się myli. Więc zanim jeszcze dotrze do domu, przy pomocy Happy’ego wdrapie się po schodach i padnie na łóżko, zdecyduje, że zrobi wszystko, żeby udowodnić Steve’owi Rogersowi, jak bardzo się myli.  
Kiedy budzi się koło południa, wbrew pozorom nie czuje się tak źle, jak oczekiwał. Chociaż gdy podnosi się z łóżka, dochodzi do wniosku, że cała jego głowa jest bardzo wrażliwym miejscem.  
Jego komórka leży na stoliku nocnym, tak samo zegarek, co jest standardową procedurą Happy’ego, kiedy noc kończy się w ten sposób jak ostatnia. Ale tym razem leży tam jeszcze kartka papieru, bardzo dokładnie zgięta na cztery części. Gdy Tony ją rozkłada, widzi rysunek siebie samego siedzącego na kanapie Steve’a z opakowaniem lodu na głowie i żałosnymi łzami spływającymi po twarzy. Pod spodem jest napisane staromodnym, drobiazgowym charakterem pisma „Babcia Bimbrowa: 1, Iron Man: 0”.  
Kiedy się już ostatecznie podniesie, zabiera rysunek ze sobą na dół i opiera go o swój drugi ulubiony monitor, a potem zabiera się do pracy. Musi kupować przyjaciół, no nie? Cóż, jeszcze zobaczymy.  
Nie może wydać żadnych pieniędzy na Steve’a, to już jasne jak słońce. Nie może z nim polecieć do Paryża na kolację ani kupić mu nowego samochodu, ani wykupić mu całego kina, żeby mógł obejrzeć Mary Poppins czy co tam starzy ludzie lubią oglądać. Pozostawia mu to smutny brak opcji. Dochodzi do wniosku, że powinien zrobić listę rzeczy ze swojego repertuaru relacji międzyludzkich, które wciąż są dla niego dostępne, jeśli nie może się uciec do wydawania pieniędzy ani uprawiania seksu.  
Dwadzieścia minut później wciąż stara się znaleźć coś, co nadawałoby się na tę listę.  
No to w takim razie może jakiś limit pieniędzy. Pięćdziesiąt dolców. Nie, chwila, to Nowy Jork, tutaj nie można się nawet podrapać po tyłku za pięćdziesiąt dolców. No to w takim razie sto. Ale co można zrobić ze stoma dolarami? Prawdę mówiąc, Steve wydaje się być do niego najbardziej przyjaźnie usposobiony, kiedy Tony jest żałośnie pijany, więc kusi go, żeby po prostu dać pieniądze Miriam w zamian za więcej własnoręcznie zrobionej wódki i mieć nadzieję na dobry rozwój wypadków.  
Decyduje, że będzie to jego plan B.


	3. Chapter 3

Wysyła Steve’owi smsa: _Przepraszam za tamto. Możemy spróbować jeszcze raz?_  
Steve zgadza się z nim ponownie umówić, więc ustalają datę i godzinę, a potem muszą ustalić inną datę i godzinę, ponieważ ta pierwsza przepada z powodu działalności sił zła. Ostatecznie nagle okazuje się, że Tony znajduje się w drodze do mieszkania Steve’a i jest absolutnie zdeterminowany, żeby naprawić wszystkie błędy, które popełnił poprzednim razem.  
Wziął sobie do serca część rad Miriam, choć nie był na tyle szalony, żeby próbować samemu coś ugotować. Każe Happy’emu zostać w domu i sam siada za kierownicą samochodu. Nie ubiera się jakoś specjalnie, po prostu wychodzi w ubraniach, które miał na sobie podczas całego dnia wypełnionego pracą w warsztacie. Po drodze zatrzymuje się w genialnej pizzerii na Brooklynie, którą prowadzi pomylony Sycylijczyk. Facet nie zgadza się na to, żeby ludzie zamawiali u niego na wynos — to nie on ma przyjść do ciebie, to ty musisz się pofatygować do niego. (Tony paskudnie oszukuje, bo każe Jarvisowi sprawdzić, jakie dodatki do pizzy Steve lubi.) Kupuje też sześciopak piwa korzennego (również poleconego przez Jarvisa), a nawet jeśli Steve nigdy się nie dowie, że Tony uprzednio znieczulił się w domu kilkoma łykami Martini, to wszystko w porządku.  
Wspinaczka po schodach na czwarte piętro z pizzą i napojami trwa całe wieki. Kiedy ostatnio widział to otoczenie, wisiał do góry nogami, a Steve niósł go niczym strażak do czekającego Happy’ego. Tony wciąż nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się nie puścić pawia na tyłek Steve’a.  
Steve też ma na sobie zwykłe ciuchy, spodnie koloru khaki (znowu — co on, Charlie Brown?) i nieskazitelnie białą koszulkę. Ale tym razem nie jest to jedna z tych zapinanych na guziki, co w świecie przedpotopowych żołnierzy musi się chyba równać z nagością. Steve wygląda na serdecznie niezadowolonego na widok swojego gościa, ale po chwili uśmiecha się lekko i wpuszcza go do środka, więc jest to jakiś początek. Jak zawsze zachowuje się bardzo pomocnie, więc bierze piwo korzenne, pozwalając Tony’emu wlec się za sobą z pizzą.  
— Przyniosłem film — mówi Tony, wskazując brodą na opakowanie DVD, które spoczywa na opakowaniu pizzy, kiedy Steve kładzie napoje na szafce w kuchni.  
Steve spogląda na film i krzywi się.  
— Nie mam odtwarzacza DVD.  
Tony niemalże kręci głową niczym bohater kreskówki, żeby upewnić się, że jego uszy dobrze działają.  
— Nie masz… serio?  
— Ani telewizora — dodaje przepraszającym tonem.  
I w tym momencie Tony rozgląda się po wnętrzu mieszkania (ostatnim razem był zbyt pijany, żeby naprawdę coś zauważyć) i zdaje sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w cholernej kapsule czasu. Większość rzeczy Steve’a zdaje się być prawdziwymi antykami, jak na przykład drewniane radio w stylu Art Deco i staromodny sekretarzyk stojący przy oknie. Ale nawet nowe meble, jak na przykład kanapa, są w większości reprodukcjami w stylu retro. Nie ma tu telewizora, nie ma mikrofalówki, zestawu stereo ani nawet komputera.  
— Dobra — stwierdza Tony, próbując przegrupować siły. — Ale zawsze możemy posłuchać radia? — Żartuje tylko częściowo.  
— Nie działa — przyznaje Steve. — Po prostu je lubię.  
Tony jest przerażony.  
— Masz urządzenie elektryczne, które nie działa, znasz mnie i nawet o tym wcześniej nie wspomniałeś? — Tony naprawił albo zrestartował, albo całkowicie przerobił wszystko, co Steve kiedykolwiek przyniósł mu do warsztatu. Nie może być tak, że facet ma jakieś stare radio i nawet mu go nie pokazał.  
— Chyba o tym nie pomyślałem. — Steve wzrusza ramionami.  
Tony odkłada pizzę i podchodzi do radia.  
— Chcesz, żebym je naprawił?  
— Nie, jest w porządku, nie przejmuj się tym — mówi Steve pośpiesznie. Ale Tony już trzyma radio w swoich rękach (cholera jasna, ciężkie jest) i taszczy je na stół kuchenny, który też wygląda jak prawdziwy antyk. Przygląda się urządzeniu, zastanawiając się, z której strony je otworzyć.  
Ale okazuje się, że nie może go naprawić bez pewnych części, bez staromodnych kawałków, których nie można kupić w pierwszym lepszym sklepie ze śrubkami. Czyli klapa.  
Dlatego właśnie kupuję ludziom rzeczy, myśli Tony z irytacją. To jakieś milion razy łatwiejsze.  
— Dobra, możemy przynajmniej coś zjeść, nie? — pyta Tony po poskładaniu radia z powrotem do kupy. Wciąż zamierza je naprawić, ale może nie w tej chwili.  
Jedzą pizzę przy stole w kuchni z talerzy. Jest to bardzo oficjalne i dziwne, dokładnie jak coś, co Steve by zrobił. Pizza smakuje wspaniale i wciąż jest dość ciepła, ale Tony szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że bez bufora w postaci telewizora albo czterech obłąkanych współlokatorów, on i Steve nie mają sobie za wiele do powiedzenia.  
Rzecz jasna rozmawiają o pracy, o wspólnych znajomych, co jest, no cóż, w porządku, a potem znowu o pracy, to prawda. A kiedy skończą im się tematy, po prostu siedzą przy stole, wpatrując się na kawałki pizzy na talerzach. Są całkiem sami, jeśli nie liczyć towarzystwa, jakim jest ten cholerny tykający zegar. Kto niby w dzisiejszych czasach trzyma w mieszkaniu prawdziwy tykający zegar?  
Steve taki ma, oto i odpowiedź. Bo całe to jego mieszkanie nie jest po prostu miejscem, do którego ucieka przed urządzanym przez Thora karaoke czy przesadnie entuzjastycznymi uściskami Hulka. Zbudował sobie swój własny mały świat tutaj, w mieszkaniu w bloku na Brooklynie. Tony, który normalnie jest święcie przekonany, że ma prawo robić, co mu się żywnie podoba, czuje, że nie powinien był tutaj przychodzić. Zupełnie jakby był jakimś intruzem.  
Steve podnosi się, zmywa talerze po pizzy i wyrzuca opakowanie, po czym ponownie siada i bierze łyk piwa korzennego. Milczenie się przeciąga.  
Tony zazwyczaj nie ma problemu z prowadzeniem rozmowy, ponieważ kiedy wszystko inne zawodzi, najzwyczajniej w świecie powraca do swojego ulubionego tematu: siebie samego. Ale wchodząc do tego zapomnianego przez czas mieszkania z gościem, który znienawidził go, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, za bardzo stracił grunt pod nogami. Dławi się i nie jest w stanie wymyśleć ani jednej rzeczy, którą mógłby powiedzieć.  
Zauważa, że Steve ma mnóstwo oprawionych w ramki zdjęć rozrzuconych po mieszkaniu. Poznaje wśród nich te czarno-białe zdjęcia, które udało mu się wydobyć z pendrive’a jakiś czas temu. Ktoś w SHIELDzie musiał dać Steve’owi te pliki. Tony nie chce się przyglądać zbyt uważnie zdjęciom, na wypadek, gdyby jego ojciec znajdował się na którymś z nich. Wyklucza to kolejny temat rozmowy.  
— Dziękuję za pizzę — mówi Steve po dłuższej chwili.  
Tony’emu udaje się odpowiedzieć:  
— Nie ma za co. — Po czym wszystkie jego słowa znowu zasychają mu w gardle, a oni dwaj mogą się tylko wpatrywać w ściany, podłogę i wszystko inne poza sobą samymi.  
Tony stuka palcami o blat stołu. Steve odchrząkuje.  
Tony już zamierza wyciągnąć z kieszeni telefon i ściągnąć na niego Cupcake Avalanche, kiedy Steve pyta:  
— Może zobaczymy, co u Miriam?  
— Tak! Jasne! — odpowiada Tony. Czuje, jak zalewa go ulga.  
I w ten sposób kończy, spędzając sobotni wieczór na malutkiej kanapie pomiędzy Steve’em i Miriam. Oglądają maraton Familiady.

~*~

Po tej sytuacji Tony postanawia zostawić Steve’a w spokoju, ponieważ nie może myśleć o tym wieczorze ani tym poprzednim, który spędził pijany, nie czując się jak olbrzymi drań. Jakby próbował wmieszać się tam, gdzie go nie chcą ani gdzie nie przynależy.  
Ale po kilku dniach Steve pojawia się w warsztacie z dwoma biletami, które gdzieś dostał, na mecz Metsów i pyta Tony’ego, czy chciałby z nim iść. Tony wyobraża sobie, że ten zapytał już o to wszystkich innych, których zna, włączając w to Coulsona, zanim ostatecznie udał się do niego, ale i tak się zgadza.  
Idą na mecz, a Tony siedzi na trybunach po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. Steve jest zauważalnie przytłoczony przez Stadion Narodowy od pierwszej sekundy, w której postawili stopę w jego wnętrzu. Nie odzywa się, ma szeroko otwarte oczy, ręce latają mu na wszystkie strony, zupełnie jak dziecku w wesołym miasteczku, które jest zbyt podekscytowane, żeby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że zaraz się zgubi. Tony łapie go za koszulę, kiedy idą w stronę swoich miejsc, bo inaczej tłum rozdzieliłby ich w ciągu dwóch sekund.  
Dzień jest ładny, ciepły i wietrzny, a na niebieskim niebie widać kilka białych puchatych chmurek. Jest pełnia sezonu, a Metsi jak zwykle nie mają nawet szans na dotrwanie do dogrywek, więc stadion nie jest zbyt zapchany. To idealny dzień na grę w baseball, a przynajmniej tak informuje go Steve. Tony’emu zbyt przypomina to o piłce Dodgersów, ale nie może nic na to poradzić, więc postanawia jakoś to przetrwać.  
Nienawidzi baseballu — jest zbyt powolny, za mało w nim przemocy — ale ma ze sobą telefon na wypadek nudy. Prawdę mówiąc, nie spędza na nim tak wiele czasu, jak myślał, ponieważ jest zbyt zajęty kupowaniem różnych rzeczy (co także często robi, kiedy jest znudzony).  
Stadion Narodowy jest znany z różnych interesujących posiłków, które można tam kupić. Ale w przypadku Steve’a założenie, że jest tradycjonalistą, zawsze jest bezpieczne, a Tony sam lubi klasyczne jedzenie. Kupuje im hot dogi i piwo, potem prażone orzeszki, a potem nachosy z serem robionym z odpadów atomowych (które nie podobają się szczególnie Steve’owi… i on niby nazywa siebie samego Amerykaninem?). A potem, żeby wynagrodzić mu te nachosy, kupuje watę na patyku, ponieważ Steve uwielbia słodycze, i to już idzie o wiele lepiej. Najlepszą częścią tego wszystkiego jest fakt, że Steve jest zbyt zajęty oglądaniem gry i napychaniem ust, więc nawet do głowy mu nie przychodzi, że powinien narzekać, bo Tony wydaje na niego pieniądze.  
Następuje jeden niezręczny moment, kiedy jakiś kamerzysta wcelowuje w nich obiektywem i robi zbliżenie, a ich twarze pokazują się na olbrzymich ekranach dookoła stadionu. Tony uśmiecha się z wyższością i posyła całusa; dokładnie tak, w końcu jest cholernym Tonym Starkiem. Steve na sekundę zamiera bez ruchu jak przysłowiowy jeleń w świetle reflektorów, po czym nagle przeistacza się w Kapitana Amerykę, który pozdrawia świat nieśmiertelnym uśmiechem i przyjacielskim machaniem ręką. (Następnego dnia ich zdjęcie pojawia się na Stronie Szóstej, ale Tony jest całkiem pewien, że Steve nigdy go nie zobaczy.)  
Po tym wydarzeniu podchodzi do nich kilka osób z prośbą o autografy i wspólne zdjęcia, ale nie jest to aż takie złe, bo Metsi i tak grają okropnie, więc nie omija ich za wiele. Mimo to wszyscy są naprawdę grzeczni, a niektórzy z nich nawet czekają na koniec meczu, żeby z nimi porozmawiać, więc wydostanie się z parkingu zajmuje im prawie godzinę.  
Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, to naprawdę dobry dzień, a kiedy wracają do domu, Steve stwierdza:  
— Dziękuję, że ze mną poszedłeś. — Mówi to z taką szczerością, że Tony może w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnąć i pokiwać głową. Choć tak naprawdę chce powiedzieć „dzięki za zaproszenie”.  
Kilka dni później Steve zaprasza go na lunch z Miriam, czego Tony z całą pewnością nie zamierza przegapić. Idą na obiad do restauracji na Brooklynie, w której Steve i Miriam chyba są regularnymi klientami, biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki są witani przez pracowników i innych klientów. Tony jest jedyną osobą, która tak naprawdę musi złożyć zamówienie. Na początku znowu czuje się dziwnie, jakby był intruzem, ale ostatecznie został tutaj zaproszony, a Steve’owi jego towarzystwo wydaje się nie przeszkadzać. Dlatego po chwili zapomina, że czuł się nie na miejscu.  
Jedzenie jest dobre, ma odpowiednią ilość tłuszczu i soli. Kończy się na tym, że siedzą nad filiżankami kawy po skończonym posiłku. Tony i Steve opowiadają Miriam o meczu Metsów, chociaż wersja Steve’a zawiera w sobie prawdziwe elementy baseballu, po czym niezobowiązująco planują zabranie ze sobą starszej pani w następnym sezonie. Miriam pyta Steve’a, gdzie ten ostatnio pojechał; okazuje się, że uważa go za jakiegoś pilota.  
Steve płaci za obiad, a Tony nawet nie próbuje się z nim kłócić na ten temat, bo może i jest uparty, ale nie jest głupi. Wracają z powrotem do bloku z piaskowca i odstawiają Miriam do jej mieszkania, gdzie Tony otrzymuje kilka butelek bimbru. Przyjmuje je z zadowoleniem i natychmiast składa stałe zamówienie na więcej. Steve tylko kręci głową.  
Tony i Steve rozdzielają się na korytarzu. Steve nie zaprasza Tony’ego do siebie, a Tony tego nie sugeruje.

~*~

Tony dostaje zaproszenia na mnóstwo imprez, serio, ciągły potok zaproszeń, bezpłatnych biletów i specjalnych wcześniejszych pokazów wszystkiego pod słońcem. Rzadko na nie chodzi, a nawet jeśli się na to decyduje, zawsze robi to pod wpływem impulsu i nigdy nie ma przy sobie biletu, ale i tak go wpuszczają. Jednak teraz naprawdę zaczyna zwracać uwagę na stos listów, który zazwyczaj rośnie i rośnie na jego komodzie, póki ktoś — wciąż nie ma pojęcia kto to taki — go nie zabierze. Tony przegląda pocztę, wybierając rzeczy, które mogą się spodobać Steve’owi.  
W ciągu kilku następnych tygodni chodzą na pokazy filmów, otwarcia galerii ze sztuką i zbieranie funduszy w muzeach. Wszystkie te wydarzenia są o wiele przyjemniejsze w obecności Steve’a. Tony nawet zbiera w sobie wszystkie siły i decyduje się pójść na balet, na którym Steve jest bardzo grzecznie, lecz w sposób bardzo widoczny znudzony na śmierć (Bogu dzięki), więc to kolejna rzecz, którą mają wspólną.  
Raz na tydzień czy jakoś tak spędzają kilka godzin z Miriam, robiąc rzeczy, które powinny być bardzo nudne, ale Tony’emu naprawdę się podobają. Zabierają ją na lunch, przesuwają meble w jej mieszkaniu, żeby mogła poodkurzać i oglądają mnóstwo teleturniejów, całkiem przyjemnie się przy tym wstawiając (cóż, a w każdym razie Tony się wstawia — jak Steve znosi to na trzeźwo, pozostaje poza jego możliwością zrozumienia). Tony zawsze wychodzi z kilkoma butelkami wódki zbierającymi się potem w jego mieszkaniu w oczekiwaniu na przyjęcie, które będzie naprawdę godne zapamiętania. Ale Miriam jest duszą towarzystwa i zazwyczaj prowadzi kilka gorących geriatrycznych romansów na raz. Dlatego czasami Steve i Tony — dwóch najseksowniejszych kawalerów do wzięcia według rankingu magazynu _People_ — nie mogą się z nią umówić na randkę.  
Steve ma listę rzeczy, które chce zrobić w Nowym Jorku, i czasami potrzebuje do tego towarzystwa, więc przychodzi z tym do Tony’ego. Ten już nie jest jego ostatnią deską ratunku (a przynajmniej tak sądzi). Tony znajduje dla niego czas za każdym razem, chociaż Steve pewnie nie ma pojęcia, jak ciężko to zrobić.  
Niektóre wybory Steve’a są beznadziejnie turystyczne, ale Tony po prostu się dostosowuje, kiedy Steve postanawia, że chce zobaczyć, jak jakiś słynny punkt orientacyjny teraz wygląda. Tony zauważa, że te miejsca są o wiele ciekawsze, kiedy patrzy się na nie z punktu widzenia Steve’a. Ich wycieczki zawsze kończą się tak, że Steve opowiada mu, co się zmieniło, co jest takie samo, z kim był tam po raz ostatni (z Buckym, z Buckym, prawie zawsze z Buckym). Potem opowieść zazwyczaj kończy się opisem tego, jak Steve postawił się jakiemuś idiocie i dostał cięgi. Te jego opowieści powinny być podobne do wspomnień dziadków, ostatecznie to monologi o miejscach i ludziach z odległej przeszłości, ale Tony’emu to nie przeszkadza. Jest boleśnie świadomy tego, że na świecie nie ma nikogo innego, kto dzieliłby te wspomnienia ze Steve’em.  
Tony szybko orientuje się, że są miejsca, które Steve chce zobaczyć po raz pierwszy (albo po raz pierwszy po skończeniu udawania lodowej Królewny Śnieżki) w samotności, i są miejsca, w których potrzebuje bufora, na przykład jego obecności. Co jest świetne, ponieważ jeśli ktokolwiek jest mistrzem buforów, mistrzem odwracania uwagi od nagich bolesnych emocji, to tym kimś jest Tony Stark. Później dochodzi do wniosku, że o wiele łatwiej jest być tym facetem, który czuje się gówniano, niż patrzeć na kogoś takiego. Czasami niemalże nie może znieść tego melancholijnego wyrazu twarzy Steve’a, pełnego zadumy wykrzywienia ust. Wtedy chwyta za swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne, kubek kawy, cokolwiek, za czym mógłby się schować.  
Powoli stają się przyjaciółmi. Mają swoje własne żarty, wiedzą, jak zamawiać dla siebie kawę, a Tony odkrywa, że zachowuje się nietypowo ostrożnie odnośnie tej przyjaźni i właściwie nie wspomina nikomu innemu o czasie, który spędza ze Steve’em. Zawzięcie broni tego, co ich łączy, jak żarzącego się łuczywka w dłoniach, chroni coś, co jest dla niego nowym doświadczeniem, i jest przez to jeszcze bardziej cenne. Ponieważ kiedy spojrzy w swoją przeszłość — na Obiego, Rhodeya, Happy’ego, nawet początkowo Pepper — nie może nie zauważyć, że Steve jest pierwszą osobą w jego życiu, z którą spędza tyle czasu, choć nikt (nawet sam Tony) jej nie płaci. 

~*~

Tony ma zamiar wrócić do pracy zaraz po lunchu ze Steve’em i Miriam, serio, ma taki zamiar, ale jest piękny jesienny dzień, a i tak siedzi na Brooklynie, no i Steve chce zobaczyć „nowe” oceanarium — to samo, które znajduje się na Coney Island od jakichś pięćdziesięciu pięciu lat. Tony pozwala się namówić na pójście tam razem z nim pod warunkiem, że nie będzie musiał oglądać żadnego filmu 3D ani nawet wchodzić do IMAXu.  
— Dlaczego myślisz, że będą puszczać filmy w oceanarium? — pyta zdezorientowany Steve.  
— Teraz wszędzie jest to gówno — wyjaśnia Tony, kiedy wsiadają do samochodu. — Na widok IMAXu chce mi się rzygać, a poza tym odmawiam noszenia plastikowych okularów.  
Steve patrzy na niego sceptycznie, ale okazuje się, że tuż obok wejścia do oceanarium znajduje się kino, które reklamuje dostępne w środku „doświadczenia 4D”. Tony wskazuje na nie, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.  
— Łał — stwierdza Steve, jak tylko zapłacą za bilety i wejdą do środka. — To poprzednie mieściło się tylko w jednym budynku. Popatrz na to wszystko!  
Tony jest zajęty sprawdzaniem mapy pod kątem obecności jakichś głupich manatów. Mówi:  
— A więc kiedy powiedziałeś, że nie wolno mi opowiadać żadnych żartów na temat sushi, miałeś na myśli przez cały dzień czy póki stąd nie wyjdziemy?  
Steve, który powoli przyzwyczaja się do idei sushi, krzywi się niczym dzieciak po zobaczeniu ogromnego, parującego talerza brukselki.  
— Tak długo, jak będziesz w stanie się powstrzymać — oznajmia, co jest okropną odpowiedzią. Tony będzie naśladował pałeczki rurkami słomy ze sklepu z pamiątkami w ciągu najbliższych pięciu minut. — A przynajmniej dopóki stąd nie wyjdziemy — poprawia szybko Steve, bo zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu.  
Tony uspokojony, że znajdują się w wolnej od manatów strefie, wręcza mapę Steve’owi i pozwala mu prowadzić. Steve chce zobaczyć wszystko — od meduz, przed morsy, aż do koników morskich. Spędza mnóstwo czasów przy akwariach, czyta wszystkie wywieszone na tabliczkach informacje i ogląda, jak zwierzaki pływają tu i tam. Tony wlecze się za nim i głównie stuka w ekran swojej komórki, niemniej w końcu wciąga go oglądanie ośmiornicy poruszającej się po swoim akwarium. Spędzają też sporo czasu w pawilonie rekinów, stoją ramię w ramię i obserwują, jak rekiny powoli patrolują swój zbiornik z zimnokrwistą precyzją. Tony nie jest tak oczarowany pingwinami, które naprawdę nieźle śmierdzą.  
Kiedy już Steve zobaczy wszystkie rybki, konieczny jest postój przy sklepie z pamiątkami. Steve kupuje magnes na lodówkę i książkę o węgorzach elektrycznych. Tony próbuje go przekonać do zakupu śmiesznego kapelusza z gumy, który ma na sobie obrazek rekina, ale Steve stanowczo odmawia. Wobec tego Tony poddaje się i flirtuje z piękną sprzedawczynią, póki jego kumpel nie skończy zakupów.  
Mają trochę czasu do zabicia przed pokazem lwów morskich, więc na chwilę siadają na ławce i jedzą rożki lodowe. Tony’emu robi się niedobrze w połowie swojego i podaje go Steve’owi bez odrywania wzroku od komórki. Steve go przyjmuje, ponieważ nienawidzi marnowana jedzenia.  
Tony stwierdza:  
— Jarvis, pokaż mi te równania do nanotechnologii… nie, nie te, te poprzednie… o, właśnie te. A gdybyśmy zrobili… — niesamowicie szybko wpisuje parę zmian kciukami — …to? Dobra, idealnie, cudnie. Czy możesz to zasymulować i dać mi znać, co z tego wyjdzie?  
Trzydzieści sekund później dostaje wyniki, które są jeszcze mniej użyteczne niż te poprzednie.  
— Hej, co, do cholery? — pyta z irytacją.  
— Ej, tutaj są dzieci — informuje go karcąco Steve. Tylko Steve, u którego przekleństwami są stwierdzenia takie jak „a żeby to!” i „o, kurczę”, uznałby słowo „cholera” za zupełnie nieodpowiednie w odległości pięćdziesięciu stóp od jakiegokolwiek dziecka.  
— Przepraszam — mówi automatycznie Tony i wraca do swoich obliczeń. Wprowadza jeszcze dwie zmiany do równań, po czym musi przestać zajmować się swoim telefonem i rzucić się ratować Steve’a przed mewą, która sądzi, że wygrała nagrodę główną: człowieka z dwoma rożkami lodowymi i brakiem rąk do obrony.  
— Jarvis, przesymuluj to raz jeszcze i dostosowuj zagęszczenie, póki nie znajdziesz maksymalnej możliwej różnicy — stwierdza, rozsiada się i czeka, obserwując, jak Steve je na zmianę dwa lody. Wygląda dzisiaj na naprawdę wyluzowanego, kiedy tak rozpiera się na ławce z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi, w koszuli, bez marynarki. Zupełnie jakby na kilka minut był całkiem zadowolony z dwudziestego pierwszego wieku.  
Koło wybiegu dla wydr pojawia się rodzina — dwie małe dziewczynki, ojciec i matka. Mama schyla się do dzieci, pokazuje na wydry, czyta na głos informacje na znakach, po czym cofa się o krok, żeby zrobić zdjęcie swoim pociechom; stoją na palcach i kurczowo trzymają się barierki. Odwraca się w stronę męża i uśmiecha do niego; ten rozmawia przez telefon, ale odwzajemnia uśmiech. Nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia Tony i Steve natykają się na tę rodzinę. Ojciec rozmawia przez telefon za każdym razem.  
Takie wyjście rodzinne stanowi dla Tony’ego nietypową scenę, czego nie można powiedzieć o dystansie rodziców. Większość ze swoich wizyt w oceanarium w dzieciństwie — oraz wszystkich innych wycieczek — spędził w towarzystwie opiekunek, ewentualnie matki. Rzadko kiedy spędzał czas z obojgiem swoich rodziców, a jeszcze rzadziej z samym ojcem. Tony zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy sprawy wyglądałyby inaczej, gdyby istniały wtedy telefony komórkowe, gdyby jego ojciec spędzał z nim więcej czasu.  
Co byłoby lepsze? Mieć ojca na wyciągnięcie ręki, chociaż zajmowałby się wtedy czymś innym, czy w ogóle nie mieć go w pobliżu?  
Nie ma czasu na głębsze przemyślenie tej kwestii, ponieważ hałaśliwa grupka dzieci z podstawówki przetacza się przez jego pole widzenia. Krzyczą, pokazują wszystko palcami, a przewodnicy z oceanarium i nauczyciele ledwo są w stanie je ujarzmić. Nauczycielka idąca na samym końcu grupy ma blond włosy i jest ładna oraz obdarzona długimi, delikatnie umięśnionymi nogami. Zauważa, że Tony jej się przygląda, i uśmiecha się do niego. Tony macha jej.  
— Wydawało mi się, że to Bucky miał mnóstwo dziewczyn, ale nie umywa się do ciebie — stwierdza Steve z lekkim rozbawieniem. Tony sądzi, że to urocze, iż Steve nazywa je jego „dziewczynami”.  
— Cóż mogę powiedzieć, Steve? — mówi i rozkłada ramiona na oparciu ławki, obserwując, jak nauczycielka przechodzi obok nich. Z tyłu stanowi równie przyjemny widok co z przodu. — Panienki kochają Tony’ego Starka.  
Steve unosi brew i zlizuje kroplę waniliowych lodów z knykcia.  
— Czy ty podważasz moją atrakcyjność? — pyta Tony. — Serio?  
— I ja, i Thor bijemy cię na głowę na liście tego magazynu — przypomina mu Steve w nietypowym dla siebie przejawie jednocześnie arogancji i prowokacji. Chodzi mu o artykuł w _Cosmopolitan _zatytułowany „Najseksowniejsi Superbohaterowie”.__  
— Po pierwsze, Thor jest półbogiem, więc nie powinien nawet być na tej liście razem z nami, śmiertelnymi — oznajmia Tony, który nagle czuje przypływ złości. — To absolutnie niesprawiedliwa podstawa do jakichkolwiek porównań, a w każdym innym rankingu seksowności znajdę się w czołowej trójce, gwarantuję. Ponieważ jestem naprawdę przystojny — mówi. — I zabawny, i bogaty, i genialny, a poza tym mam fiuta jak…  
— Dobra, starczy tego dobrego — przerywa mu Steve.  
Tony wyszczerza zęby w uśmiechu.  
— Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jaki jest? — pyta bezczelnie, ale w tej samej sekundzie zauważa, że przesadził. Twarz Steve’a przybiera odcień jasnej czerwieni i pojawia się na niej wyraz absolutnego zażenowania, więc Tony odpuszcza. Steve czasami zachowuje się bardzo sztywnie i niezręcznie na najmniejszą wzmiankę o seksie, a Tony nie przyszedł tutaj, a w szczególności nie spędził całego tego czasu z cuchnącymi pingwinami, żeby go unieszczęśliwić.  
— Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię molestować seksualnie — mówi Tony. — Proszę, nic nie mów Nataszy.  
Steve patrzy na niego z niedającym się odczytać wyrazem twarzy i kończy jeść ostatni rożek lodowy. Następnie wstaje, wrzuca serwetkę do kosza na śmieci, a po drodze schyla się, żeby zrobić to samo z czyimś papierowym kubeczkiem; najwidoczniej jakiemuś dzieciakowi nie udało się trafić do kosza. Komórka Tony’ego wibruje w jego kieszeni; to Jarvis, który ma dla niego cały zestaw nowych danych. Irytujących, mało pomocnych danych.  
— Co, u… licha? — stwierdza Tony, ponieważ nie chce zostać ponownie zrugany.  
Steve nie wybucha śmiechem, ale wygląda na o wiele mniej zakłopotanego.  
Nagle okazuje się, że zaraz zacznie się pokaz lwów morskich, więc opuszczają ławkę i idą w tamtą stronę. Rodzina, na którą ciągle wpadają, wychodzi z oceanarium; ojciec niesie na rękach jedną z dziewczynek. Mała opiera się o niego z zamkniętymi ze zmęczenia oczami, a w ręce ściska wypchaną wydrę. Tony dochodzi do wniosku, że chyba lepiej mieć rodziców przy sobie niż nie; lepiej mieć część ich uwagi niż w ogóle jej nie mieć. Być może niektórzy ludzie nie potrafią dać od siebie nic więcej.  
Mimo wszystko, kiedy zajmują swoje miejsca na widowni gotowi na zobaczenie sztuczek lwów morskich, wsuwa komórkę do kieszeni spodni i zostawia ją tam.

__~*~_ _

__Raz na jakiś czas Steve wpada do warsztatu tylko po to, żeby tam pobyć. Przyciąga sobie taboret i siedzi w towarzystwie pochłoniętego pracą Tony’ego. Bawi się bezmyślnie swoim telefonem (Tony z czystej grzeczności nie wspomina nic o Cupcake Avalanche) albo pracuje nad jakimś szkicem, albo czyta książkę (prawdziwą, stuprocentowo papierową książkę — Tony nie jest w stanie tego zrozumieć). Raz rozwalił się na stojącej pod ścianą kanapie i spał przez dwie godziny. Ale czasami po prostu mówi.  
Tony nie odpowiada za często, raczej koncentruje się na pracy, słucha jednym uchem jak zazwyczaj, kiedy ludzie chcą jego uwagi, gdy jest czymś zajęty. Nie jest zupełnym dupkiem — rejestruje wszystko, może sobie później przypomnieć całą rozmowę z przerażającą dokładnością, ale i tak doprowadza to ludzi do szału. Pepper jest poza Steve’em jedyną znaną mu osobą, która była w stanie tolerować to na dłuższą metę.  
Steve opowiada mnóstwo o ludziach, których znał — tych, którzy już nie żyją. Tony ostatecznie zauważa, że Steve mu współczuje, daje mu w swój własny pokrzywiony sposób znać, że rozumie jego stratę i ból, który ma źródło w kochaniu kogoś innego tak mocno, że ledwo jest się w stanie to znieść. I konieczność dalszego życia bez niej.  
Tyle że straty Steve’a są o wiele bardziej trwałe, a jedna następowała po drugiej w — jak dla niego — bardzo krótkich odstępach czasu. Na początku to był Bucky, którego przyjaźń w wyobraźni Tony’ego przybrała imponujące rozmiary. A potem przyszła kolej na Peggy, której przeklęty przez los romans z Kapitanem Ameryką przeszedł już do legend. Tony nie jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić przechodzenia przez to dwa razy.  
Stara się wyobrazić sobie, jak by się czuł, gdyby przeżył wszystkich, którzy są dla niego ważni, ale jego mózg się buntuje i ucieka od tej myśli. To byłoby czyste piekło, myśli Tony. I nie poradziłby sobie z tym nawet w przybliżeniu tak dobrze jak Steve. 

__~*~_ _

__Jedynym tematem, którego niemalże nigdy nie poruszają, jest Howard Stark. Raz na jakiś czas Steve o nim wspomina, ale nie jest głupi — nie potrzebował wiele czasu, żeby zrozumieć, że Tony nie lubi o nim słuchać. Tony czasami czuje się źle z tego powodu, ponieważ jego osobistą polityką jest pozwalanie Steve’owi na wspominanie, ile tylko chce, kiedy tylko chce, ale po prostu nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Może i zrobił krok milowy w swojej relacji z ojcem, jednak nie dotarł jeszcze do punktu całkowitej akceptacji.  
Rzecz jasna nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Steve jest żywym, realnym połączeniem między nim a ojcem. Wciąż czuje zaskoczenie, kiedy patrzy na niego i uświadamia sobie, że to ten sam Kapitan Ameryka z jego dzieciństwa, zaginiony bohater wojenny, który był niemalże namacalnie obecny w domu Starków. Tony zawsze zachwycał się tym, że jego ojciec znał Kapitana Amerykę, nazywał go swoim przyjacielem, że istniały prawdziwe zdjęcia, na których znajdowali się razem. Jego ojciec stworzył tarczę Kapitana Ameryki — to stwierdzenie niemalże rozsadziło Tony’emu głowę, kiedy był dzieckiem.  
Patrząc w przeszłość, łatwo zrozumieć, dlaczego Kapitan Ameryka był tak ważną postacią w młodości Tony’ego, skoro Steve Rogers pochłaniał tyle uwagi Howarda. Ojciec Tony’ego poświęcił swoje niebywałe talenty, by pomóc Steve’owi za jego życia, a kiedy ten zniknął, szukał go wszędzie i nigdy nie pogodził się z jego stratą. Rozpamiętywał wspomnienia o Stevie Rogersie przez wszystkie te lata, w czasie których Tony znajdował się na wyciągnięcie ręki. 

__~*~_ _

__W październiku przez przypadek dokonują wartych dziesięć milionów dolarów zniszczeń na Stadionie Jankesów. Próbują powstrzymać grupę zmutowanych dżdżownic, przez co zostają wpisani na czarną listę mieszkańców miasta. A przynajmniej tej ich części, która lubi Jankesów. Z całą pewnością nie należy do nich Kapitan Ameryka, chociaż udaje odpowiednio skruszonego przed kamerami telewizyjnymi.  
— To nie powinno było mi się tak podobać — mówi Steve, kiedy są już w schronie i przeglądają zdjęcia zniszczeń. Facet nigdy nie zapomni o World Series z 1941 roku.  
W celu wytworzenia odrobiny pozytywnego pijaru decydują się na (czytaj: Fury im rozkazuje) publiczne przyjęcie halloweenowe. W Avengres Mansion.  
— Chwila moment, praktycznie rzecz biorąc to mój dom, nie możecie tak sobie… — zaczyna Tony, po czym zamyka usta. Fury podsuwa mu zdjęcie tego, co stało się, gdy ktoś (Tony) użył lasera na tym, co było kiedyś olbrzymimi pokrytymi złotem literami układającymi się w napis „STADION JANKESÓW”.  
Thor wychodzi z siebie z radości na myśl o konieczności zaplanowania olbrzymiego publicznego widowiska. Zaczyna pracę w tym samym momencie, w którym ktoś kończy mu tłumaczyć ziemskie tradycje. Zdaje się naprawdę brać sobie do serca te przerażające, krwawe elementy tego święta. Może nawet aż za bardzo.  
— I wtedy zaszlachtujemy kozę i namaścimy dzieci jej krwią! — stwierdza Thor w którymś momencie.  
Tony odpowiada:  
— No, wreszcie coś, co chciałbym zobaczyć.  
Jednak Coulson — wszyscy nadal twierdzą, że nie mieszka z nimi w jednym domu, chociaż facet jest w nim przez cały czas — oznajmia:  
— Jeśli usłyszę, na przyjęciu słowo „koza”, osobiście dopilnuję, żeby Avengersi byli proszeni o pomoc przy wystąpieniu każdego problemu ze ściekami na całym świecie przez następne sześć miesięcy.  
Pomimo braku krwawych namaszczeń, przyjęcie naprawdę się udaje, a kolejki do wejścia są tak wielkie, że powstaje specjalna strefa dla czekających w poprzek ścieżki w Central Parku. Happy musi trzykrotnie latać do sklepu po więcej słodyczy, a poza tym wzywają personel SHIELDu, żeby pełnili rolę bramkarzy. Ci metodycznie wpuszczają do środka jedną osobę na każdą, która wychodzi. Coulson stoi na balkonie i nadzoruje wszystko niczym najniebezpieczniejszy na świecie dyżurny klasowy.  
Tony musi zająć się telekonferencją, która ciągnie się w nieskończoność, więc na samym początku gubi się we wszystkim. Kiedy ostatecznie wciska się w zbroję i dostaje się na dach, nie jest w stanie uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Wzbija się w powietrze i oblatuje dom, po czym przelatuje nad ludźmi czekającymi w kolejce i macha do wszystkich zwróconych ku niemu twarzy, a następnie ląduje w miejscu, które Coulson wyznaczył mu na trawniku. I to jest właśnie jego wielkie wejście.  
Zastaje absolutny chaos. W środku roi się od ludzi w kostiumach, dzieci i dorosłych, a wszyscy zdają się mieć o wiele za dużo cukru we krwi. Niemalże potyka się o małą dziewczynkę przebraną za coś, co można określić tylko mianem „księżniczki Hulk”. Przemyka koło niego ze świstem — ma na sobie fioletowy kostium baletnicy, sztuczną szafirową tiarę i parę wielkich plastikowych łap Hulka.  
— Wrrrrrraaaaaau! — krzyczy z całych sił swoich malutkich gniewnych płuc.  
Dekoracje są niemożliwe, realistyczne i liczne. Szkielety, odcięte głowy i gnijące ciała są porozrzucane dosłownie wszędzie. Wszystko, co nie uciekało wystarczająco szybko, jest pokryte sztucznymi pajęczynami. Na końcu trawnika stoi nawiedzony nadmuchiwany zamek, a dookoła jego wejścia leżą porozrzucane buty. Tony’emu wydaje się, że widzi w środku Clinta, który robi salta z jakąś pięćdziesiątką dzieciaków.  
Thor stoi przy stole z karmelizowanymi jabłkami i pozwala ludziom na próbowanie podniesienia swojego młota. Wygląda odpowiednio majestatycznie we mgle, jaka wydobywa się ze stojącej w krzakach maszyny. Bruce ma generator Van de Graffa ustawiony niedaleko sztucznego cmentarza i namawia ludzi do dotknięcia go i poczucia, jak włosy stają im dęba. Natasza powinna pomagać dzieciakom wycinać dynie, ale najwyraźniej uczy je, jak chwycić człowieka za łydkę tak, żeby się wywrócił. Jarvis jest bardzo pomocny i puszcza złowieszczą muzyczkę oraz efekty dźwiękowe w odpowiednich momentach. Nigdzie nie ma ani jednej kozy.  
Pomimo chaosu wszyscy zdają się świetnie bawić… poza Steve’em, który swoi samotnie przy stanowisku z watą cukrową. Wygląda ponuro i niezręcznie w czasie spotkania pierwszego stopnia z kostiumami halloweenowymi w dwudziestym pierwszym stuleciu.  
— Mnóstwo tych kobiet jest praktycznie nagich — syczy cicho, kiedy Tony’emu ostatecznie udaje się do niego przedrzeć. Tony jakieś pięćdziesiąt razy w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut musiał się ustawiać do zdjęcia, a ktoś rozsmarował karmel na jego klatce piersiowej; najwyższa pora na przerwę. — Nie rozumiem dlaczego — dodaje Steve. — Widziałem ten film, wiem, że kostium Królewny Śnieżki tak nie wyglądał.  
— Ale to jest właśnie takie świetne w przyszłości, Rogers. Jeśli istnieje jakiś kostium, istnieje też jego seksowna wersja — wyjaśnia Tony, ponieważ przypadkowo jest ekspertem w tym temacie. — Rozumiesz? Mamy seksownego kierowcę NASCAR, seksowną pielęgniarkę, o, a tam stoi seksowny zombie… co jest na swój sposób oksymoronem, ale jakoś udało jej się to osiągnąć.  
Podchodzi do nich mały chłopiec w kostiumie Kapitana Ameryki i wyciąga do nich pomarańczową torbę, prosząc w ten sposób o słodycze. Steve, który naprawdę dobrze radzi sobie z dziećmi, komplementuje jego przebranie, daje mu garść minibatoników, zadaje kilka pytań i w ten sposób magicznie przełamuje pierwsze lody. Maluch oświadcza Steve’owi, że kiedy dorośnie, chce być „Abengerem”. Rogers kiwa głową, nie śmieje się i nie brzmi nawet odrobinę protekcjonalnie, kiedy odpowiada, że to dobry wybór i że chętnie będzie z nim pracował w przyszłości.  
Kuca, żeby ojciec chłopca mógł zrobić im zdjęcie. Pozują do niego z uniesionymi tarczami; Steve uśmiecha się do aparatu, a dzieciak przybiera najbardziej przerażający i pewny siebie wyraz twarzy, jaki potrafi. Po fleszu chłopczyk zarzuca Steve’owi ramiona na szyję w mocnym uścisku i stwierdza:  
— Kocham cię, Kapitanie Ameryko.  
Jego malutka plastikowa tarcza stuka o głowę Steve’a, ale ten chyba tego nie zauważa. Po prostu odpowiada:  
— Ja ciebie też, facet.  
A ponieważ są obróceni tyłem do reszty świata, Tony jest jedynym, który zauważa wyraz twarzy Steve’a, kiedy ten zamyka oczy i przytula malca. Tony ma wrażenie, że jakieś kleszcze zaciskają się na jego sercu. Z trudem przełyka ślinę i musi znaleźć coś innego, na co mógłby patrzeć przez najbliższą minutę.  
Dookoła widać mnóstwo avengersowych kostiumów. Prezentują każdy typ ze skali od „przerażająco wierne” do „co on brał?”. Tony zauważa przynajmniej osiem wersji, męskich i kobiecych, samego Iron Mana: dziecięcą, dorosłą, niemowlęcą (urocza!), seksowną, zombie, steampunkową, Muppeta (co, do cholery?) oraz jednego inteligentnego dupka w czerwono-żółtych dresach, który nosi przy sobie prawdziwe żelazo.  
— O nie — stwierdza Steve, przyciągając tym z powrotem uwagę Tony’ego. — Nie wiem, gdzie powinienem patrzeć.  
Zbliżają się do nich trzy młode kobiety — Tony nie jest już w stanie stwierdzić, czy mają trzynaście czy dwadzieścia trzy lata — przebrane za seksownych strażaków. Ich przebrania składają się głównie z krótkich szortów, strategicznie umieszczonych szelek i gumowych butów. Oczy Steve’a wręcz zaczynają się kręcić w oczodołach, kiedy próbuje uniknąć zerkania w jakiekolwiek niewłaściwe miejsca. Hełm Tony’ego pozwala mu na gapienie się, ile tylko chce, a i tak nikt tego nie zauważy, z czego korzysta w tej chwili.  
Dziewczyny zatrzymują się kilka stóp od nich i uśmiechają się. Jedna z nich trzepocze rzęsami i pyta:  
— Zrobicie sobie z nami zdjęcie?  
Steve wygląda, jakby miał za dwie sekundy połknąć własny język.  
Na całe szczęście Tony pracował bardzo ciężko nad tą ich niby-przyjaźnią przez kilka ostatnich tygodni, więc obecnie jest całkowicie przygotowany na wspieranie Steve’a i bycie jego dobrym kumplem. Chwyta go za ramię, ściska je, dodając mu tym samym otuchy i oznajmia:  
— Ja się tym zajmę. 

__~*~_ _

__Tony budzi się pewnego ranka kilka dni później i — po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu — desperacko pragnie porozmawiać z Pepper. Nie może znaleźć żadnego powodu, dla którego pragnie tego właśnie teraz, nic szczególnego go do tego nie zachęciło, tyle że naprawdę tęskni za jej głosem. Lekceważy to, jak to robił już jakiś tysiąc razy, od kiedy z nim zerwała, ale nie może pozbyć się tego uczucia. Każe Jarvisowi zablokować jej numer telefonu na najbliższe trzy dni — tyle czasu wystarczy, żeby o tym zapomnieć — i nie pozwolić mu do niej zadzwonić, niezależnie od tego, ile czasu by go o to nie błagał.  
Godzinę później zakrada się do siłowni i pyta Clinta, czy mógłby od niego pożyczyć telefon.  
— Jasne — stwierdza Clint, który stoi na rękach na równoważni. Wsuwa dłoń do kieszeni spodni i wyjmuje z niej telefon, utrzymując ciężar ciała na jednej ręce bez chociażby zachwiania się o cal. Wręczając go, patrzy na Tony’ego pytająco, ponieważ kiedy niby wielkiemu Starkowi brakowało komórek? Tony to ignoruje i bierze telefon. Okazuje się, że to ten z markowej linii avengersowych smartfonów produkcji Stark Industries; zdobi go zdjęcie Hawkeye’a we własnej osobie.  
— Po prostu chciałem… eee… — mówi Tony, po czym dochodzi do wniosku, że nie musi się tłumaczyć. Wbiega po schodach, na wpół oczekując, że Clint lub Jarvis coś powie, ale żaden z nich nie odzywa się ani słowem.  
Zamyka się w łazience i po raz ostatni upewnia się, czy naprawdę chce to zrobić i stwierdza, że tak. Z trudem łapie oddech, dotyka ekranu kciukiem… i dochodzi do wniosku, że nie zna numeru Pepper. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie musiał go wystukiwać, ponieważ jest on od lat zaprogramowany w każdym urządzeniu w jego domu. Teraz nie mógłby magicznie go sobie przypomnieć nawet na torturach.  
Spytanie o to Jarvisa rzecz jasna nie wchodzi w grę, więc Tony przegląda kontakty Clinta. Istnieje znikoma szansa, że numer Pepper znajduje się wszędzie. I w tym wypadku jest to akurat prawda. Naciska zieloną słuchawkę, zanim ma czas na dojście do wniosku, że jednak nie chce tego zrobić. Ręce zaczynają mu drżeć.  
Pepper odbiera po pierwszym sygnale.  
— Co się stało? — pyta doskonale opanowanym głosem, w którym jednak zdecydowanie słychać ukryty strach. Tony w żaden sposób nie jest przygotowany na to, jak wpływa na niego dźwięk jej głosu; to jak wpadnięcie z olbrzymią prędkością na ścianę, czucie naraz wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek do niej czuł, miłości i wściekłości, i szczęścia, i niesamowitej udręki. Opada na podłogę i opiera się o kabinę prysznicową.  
— Clint — odzywa się Pepper. — Wszystko w porządku?  
— Pepper, to ja — udaje mu się wychrypieć. — Tony.  
— Tony? — Teraz brzmi na naprawdę przerażoną. — Co się stało?  
— Nic, po prostu… chciałem…  
— Dlaczego dzwonisz do mnie z telefonu Clinta? — pyta z tylko odrobiną (w odczuciu Tony’ego) złości.  
— Um. Mój się zepsuł czy coś. Jarvis to sprawdza. W każdym razie, masz może chwilę? — Minęło wiele czasu od dni, w których po prostu założyłby, że Pepper ma dla niego chwilę, i przyprawia go to o skurcz serca.  
Prawdę mówiąc, jego pytanie pozostaje bez odpowiedzi. Pepper bierze słaby wdech i mówi:  
— Tony, nie możesz tak robić. Myślałam, że Clint dzwoni, bo coś ci się stało. Nie możesz tak po prostu… Boże. — Jej głos brzmi, jakby zaraz miała zacząć płakać.  
Nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób, nie zastanawiał się nad tym nawet przez chwilę i czuje się paskudnie. Poza tą małą, żałosną częścią, której ulżyło, bo Pepper wciąż zależy na tym, czy jest martwy, czy żywy. Ale to jeden z powodów, dla których go zostawiła, nieprawdaż? I nawet teraz wciąż obawia się, że dzwonią do niej, żeby powiedzieć, że Tony jest ranny, martwy albo uznany za zaginionego.  
— Przepraszam — mówi i naprawdę jest mu przykro. Z powodu wszystkiego.  
— Po prostu… daj mi sekundę — odpowiada i Tony mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy pociąganie nosem.  
— Dobra — odpowiada i zamyka usta.  
Nie mija nawet minuta, kiedy Pepper żwawo, jakby nic się nie stało, jakby wcale niemal nie doprowadził jej do płaczu chwilę temu, stwierdza:  
— No to powiedz mi, co jest nie tak.  
— Nic — odpowiada z irytacją, chociaż nie jest to do końca prawda, no nie? Nie tak jest to, że nie są już razem. — Po prostu chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Tęsknię za tobą. Nie dzwonię, żeby przekonać cię, żebyś do mnie wróciła, choć postawmy sprawę jasno, zgodziłbym się na to w ułamku sekundy. Po prostu chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.  
— W porządku — mówi odrobinę sceptycznie i sprawdza, czy to prawda, nie dodając nic więcej.  
Po kilku sekundach które zdają się ciągnąć całe wieki Tony wypala:  
— No to jak tam manaty?  
— Wciąż zagrożone wyginięciem — odpowiada. — Organizujemy dużą zbiórkę funduszy za kilka miesięcy, powinieneś wpaść.  
— Każę Jarvisowi przesłać ci pieniądze — oznajmia. Nie wie, czy już byłby w stanie spotkać się z nią twarzą w twarz. — Ile musi wynosić moja dotacja, żebym dostał własnego manata?  
— Manaty nie są na sprzedaż.  
— To śmieszne — stwierdza. — Wszystko jest na sprzedaż.  
— Jak tam wszyscy? — pyta Pepper, unikając w ten sposób poruszenia kłopotliwego tematu, na który już nieraz się kłócili.  
Streszcza jej to, co porabiał ostatnio każdy mieszkaniec rezydencji, potem mówi o Happym i Rhodeyu, chociaż jest pewien, że Pepper pozostaje z nimi w kontakcie. Potem opowiada o meczu Metsów i przyjęciu halloweenowym, a także o Miriam. Pepper śmieje się w odpowiednich momentach, ale cała ta rozmowa jest na pewien sposób smutna, ponieważ w jego życiu minęło kilka miesięcy, o których ona nic nie wie. Tony tak bardzo tego nienawidzi.  
— Jak tam Ryan? — pyta ostatecznie z (jego zdaniem) odpowiednią dozą szyderstwa, ponieważ uwielbia być karanym.  
Pepper nie jest zaskoczona tym, że o tym wie, odpowiada tylko:  
— W porządku.  
W jej głosie słychać szczęście, przez co Tony ma ochotę w coś przywalić.  
— Jest jak lalka Kena — prycha pogardliwie.  
Pepper zupełnie nie rusza jego ton głosu, ale ostatecznie miała lata praktyki.  
— Tak, owszem, ale jest też bardzo miłym facetem.  
— Skoro tak twierdzisz — odpowiada nieprzekonany Tony. — Ale jestem lepszy w łóżku, nie?  
Pepper wybucha śmiechem, takim prawdziwym, przez co Tony też ma ochotę zacząć się śmiać albo podciąć sobie żyły.  
— Nie odpowiem na to pytanie. Słuchaj, muszę już iść, jestem spóźniona na spotkanie. Pa, Tony. Miło było z tobą porozmawiać.  
— Ta, z tobą też — stwierdza. Waha się sekundę, po czym dodaje: — Kocham cię. — Powinno to zabrzmieć żałośnie, wie o tym, ale wcale tak nie jest. Brzmi jak coś, o czym chciał, żeby wiedziała.  
Pepper nie waha się ani sekundy.  
— Też cię kocham. Zawsze będę. 


	4. Chapter 4

Może zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale Tony i Pepper zostają przyjaciółmi.  
Nie jest to łatwe dla żadnego z nich i wymaga mnóstwa czasu, niezliczonych rozmów telefonicznych, które w ułamku sekundy mogą stać się niezręczne, przepełnione złością lub ckliwe. A czasami Tony’ego boli to tak bardzo, że ma ochotę krzyczeć na cały głos, ale stopniowo wszystko staje się coraz łatwiejsze. Pepper wciąż jest tą samą osobą, zabójczo inteligentną i przerażająco kompetentną, którą kochał całym swoim sercem, kiedy byli razem. Pewne rzeczy, które w niej uwielbiał, są obecnie dla niego niedostępne (pierdolony Ryan Reynolds, do jasnej cholery), ale po pewnym czasie się do tego przyzwyczaja.  
Przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy się znali, nigdy wcześniej nie byli tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciółmi, więc obecny stan rzeczy jest nowy i dziwny, a przyzwyczajenie się do dopiero co na nowo wyznaczonych granic zajmuje trochę czasu. Ale kiedy od ich znajomości oddzieli się biznes i miłość, wciąż szczerze się lubią. A jeśli jej nowemu facetowi się to nie podoba, cóż, pieprzyć go. (Absolutnie mu się to podoba, jak przekonuje się później Tony. Ponieważ Ryan Reynolds naprawdę jest bardzo miłym facetem. Co za dupek.)  
W rozmowach nie napomykają za bardzo o swoim rozstaniu, ale (to trochę dziwne) rozmawianie z Pepper o wszystkim innym zawsze daje Tony’emu nowy punkt widzenia. To tak, jakby wreszcie był gotowy usłyszeć te wszystkie rzeczy, które próbowała mu powiedzieć w Miami, kiedy powtarzała, że nie chodzi tylko o niebezpieczeństwo ani o trudny do przewidzenia rozkład dnia. Wcześniej Tony był zbyt zajęty próbami przekonania jej, by zmieniła swoją opinię, zamiast naprawdę jej wysłuchać.  
Nigdy nie podobało jej się to, że był Iron Manem, to akurat jasne. Próbowała nauczyć się z tym żyć, ponieważ go kochała, ale Tony w każdej chwili potrafi sobie przypomnieć jakąś setkę sytuacji, w których widać było jej brak akceptacji. Patrząc na to teraz, można stwierdzić, że kiedyś musiało się to popsuć. Tony pamięta, kiedy Pepper po raz pierwszy zobaczyła go w zbroi; to, jak wtedy wyglądała i jak brzmiały jej słowa, kiedy zapytała, czy to dziury po kulach.  
Tony dobrze się czuje, będąc Avengerem — nawet w ciągu tych okropnych dni po jej odejściu, w trakcie których nienawidził wszystkiego i wszystkich, wciąż kochał zakładanie zbroi i mierzenie się z przeciwnikami — ale widzi teraz z dokładnością, jaką zazwyczaj daje spojrzenie z dystansu na przeszłość, że zabijało to Pepper kawałek po kawałku.  
Przypomina sobie z niemałą dozą rozgoryczenia sposób, w jaki (jak mu się wydawało) przystosowywał się do zupełnie nowego życia — nowego związku, pracy, filozofii życiowej. Wydawało mu się, że wreszcie to rozumie. Ale Pepper była częścią jego starego życia, w którym był Tonym Starkiem, a nie tego nowego jako Iron Man i zauważyła to przed nim. A ponieważ jest nieustraszona i pojętna i zawsze robi to, co trzeba zrobić — szczególnie kiedy Tony tego nie robi — odeszła.  
Kiedy nad tym rozmyśla, kiedy myśli o sile i odwadze, jakiej wymagało zostawienie go, Tony — którego nazywano bohaterem więcej razy, niż jest w stanie zliczyć — czuje się całkowicie, zupełnie upokorzony.

~*~

Tony nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że zbliża się Święto Dziękczynienia, póki w jakimś sklepie nie zerka na telewizor, na którym leci transmisja parady.  
Mgliście przypomina sobie, że Thor zaprosił go na kolację do Jane, praktycznie wibrując przy tym podekscytowaniem na myśl o dniu poświęconym jedzeniu tyle, ile możesz w siebie wepchnąć. Tony odmówił przyjęcia zaproszenia, wymigując się (zmyślonymi) wcześniejszymi planami i postanowił zostawić Darcy i Jane misję uświadomienia boga w kwestii mniej przyjemnych części amerykańskiej historii.  
Tony i tak nie jest nawet w stanie przypomnieć sobie, kiedy po raz ostatni jadł prawdziwą kolację w Święto Dziękczynienia. To musiało mieć miejsce, gdy jeszcze mieszkał w szkole z internatem. Po tym, jak skończył naukę, jego rodzice już nie żyli, więc odpuszczenie sobie nudy związanej z wbijaniem się w garnitur i siedzeniem przy odświętnie nakrytym stole, udając przy tym, że nie jest zanudzony na śmierć, było swego rodzaju ulgą. W zeszłym roku poleciał z Pepper na Arubę. Co zdecydowanie nie znajduje się w jej rozkładzie dnia w tym roku. Ani w żadnym innym.  
Jarvis potwierdził, że w domu nie ma nikogo poza Tonym, więc ten idzie na górę po coś do jedzenia, ale jakimś cudem kończy w kuchni z dwiema butelkami piwa i absolutnym brakiem jedzenia. Zazwyczaj nie lubi pić piwa, ale ostatecznie mają święto, więc czemu, do jasnej cholery, nie. Przenosi się do salonu w samej koszulce i bokserkach, ciesząc się nietypowym spokojem i ciszą. To zaskakujące, jak wielki wydaje się teraz dom. Ostatecznie Tony rozwala się na kanapie i bawi tabletem, a Jarvis przerzuca kanały telewizji satelitarnej w idealnym tempie — dokładnie raz na trzy sekundy. Tony dowiódł matematycznie, że to najlepszy sposób na oglądanie telewizji.  
Po kilku kolejnych piwach na chwilę zasypia. Budzi go odgłos otwierających się frontowych drzwi. Po sekundzie albo pięciu Steve wchodzi do salonu; ma na sobie dres, w których zazwyczaj biega. Wygląda na zdziwionego widokiem Tony’ego, chociaż ten nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego. To ostatecznie jego dom.  
— Nie poszedłeś do Jane? — pyta Steve, po czym szarpnięciem zdejmuje bluzę przez głowę. Prawie ściąga przy tym też t-shirt, z którym toczy krótką walkę. Steve zerka na Tony’ego, zauważa, że ten nie jest do końca ubrany, odnotowuje też wszystkie puste butelki po piwie stojące na stoliku do kawy, ale nic nie mówi.  
— Nie. — Tony wzrusza ramionami, podnosi tablet i ponownie zaczyna dźgać go palcem. Zauważa smugę na ekranie w miejscu, o które kilka chwil temu opierał głowę. — Gdzie byłeś?  
Steve przekrzywia głowę i zerka na Tony’ego, jakby próbował zgadnąć, ile szarych komórek mu ubyło w ostatnim czasie.  
— Biegałem.  
— To raczej oczywiste — stwierdza Tony, przeciągając układ równań do kosza. Pfff. — Ale gdzie konkretnie?  
— Na Coney Island.  
To przyciąga uwagę Tony’ego. Podnosi wzrok, oczekując, że zobaczy szczerzącego zęby Steve’a; coś, co powie mu, że to tylko żart. Tak się nie dzieje. Steve nonszalancko zdejmuje swoje trampki.   
— Pobiegłeś… do Coney Island… i z powrotem? To jakieś…  
— Trzydzieści sześć i pięć dziesiątych mili, proszę pana — informuje go pomocnie Jarvis.  
— Trzydzieści sześć i… przebiegłeś maraton i jeszcze trochę? Tak bez powodu? — I nie jest nawet zdyszany. Choć jeśli się uważniej przyjrzeć, naprawdę nieźle się spocił.  
— Cóż, nie miałem takiego zamiaru, ale nie czułem zmęczenia, a przynajmniej nie aż do samego końca, więc po prostu biegłem. — Steve wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. Ponieważ dla niego nie jest. Ale mimo wszystko.  
— No to chyba należą ci się gratulacje — stwierdza Tony. Nie ma nawet pojęcia, co powinien zrobić w przypadku tego rodzaju szaleństwa.  
— Co robisz? — pyta Steve i znowu zaczyna toczyć walkę ze swoją koszulką, która obecnie postanowiła przykleić mu się do skóry.   
— Nie za wiele. Chcesz obejrzeć film? — pyta, ponieważ być może Steve czuje się samotny albo jest smutny, że nie ma już z kim spędzać Święta Dziękczynienia.   
— Jasne. — Podnosi buty i podchodzi do drzwi. — Ale najpierw wezmę prysznic. I muszę coś zjeść.  
— Zamówię ci coś! — woła za nim Tony. — Trzydzieści sześć mil — mamrocze sam do siebie, przeglądając różne oferty jedzenia na wynos. — Co jest z tobą nie tak, facet, to Święto Dziękczynienia, na litość boską. Narodowy dzień obżarstwa i lenistwa.  
Skompletowanie zamówienia to poważna praca. Steve zazwyczaj zjada niemożliwe ilości jedzenia, bo jego metabolizm spala kalorie niczym płomień papierową chusteczkę. A im więcej energii zużyje, tym więcej je. Tony decyduje się na tajskie żarcie i zamawia mnóstwo różnych rzeczy — tyle, że ma wrażenie, iż być może przedobrzył (choć w tym domu nawet resztki nie zagrzewają za długo miejsca w lodówce). Ale, Chryste, trzydzieści sześć mil. Sam zjadłby po czymś takim konia z kopytami.  
Kiedy jedzenie jest już w drodze, Tony zaczyna przeglądać opcje filmów do obejrzenia. Próbuje znaleźć coś odpowiedniego, co jest trudniejsze, niż mogłoby się wydawać w przypadku faceta, który przegapił niemalże siedem dekad popkultury. Tony ciągle powtarza, że kiedyś napisze algorytm, żeby nie musieć się nad tym tyle zastanawiać.  
Steve lubi filmy ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem, większość tych science fiction i wszystko z oczywistym humorem. Nie lubi takich z podróżami w czasie, nieśmiertelnością czy nazistami. Czerwieni się niczym piwonia na widok nagich ciał i nienawidzi tortur połączonych z seksem i tych filmów, w których ktoś krzywdzi dzieciaki albo zwierzęta. Ma słabość do wszystkich części _Toy Story_ (uważa, że Buzz Astral jest przezabawny) i obejrzy _Odlot_ , jeśli Tony przewinie pierwszy kwadrans. Z jakiegoś ciężkiego do zrozumienia powodu lubi też musicale. A szczególnie kocha filmy, w których dobry facet wygrywa i zdobywa dziewczynę na końcu.  
Po tym, jak Tony zdążył rozważyć i odrzucić jakieś osiemdziesiąt siedem opcji, Steve wraca różowy i wilgotny. Ma na sobie parę dresów, które zdają się nie chcieć pozostać na jego biodrach, oraz kolejny za mały t-shirt, tym razem z nadrukiem Hulka. Tony piorunuje go wzrokiem i odnotowuje, żeby zamówić parę ciuchów z Iron Manem i wysłać Steve’owi jak najszybciej się da, bo to nie fair.  
Tony decyduje się puścić _Obcego_ , chociaż film jest dość krwawy i pełen przemocy. Ale to ten udawany i kosmiczny rodzaj przemocy, z obecnością którego Steve godzi się o wiele łatwiej niż z takim, jaki jest na przykład w _Pulp Fiction_. Oglądają pierwszą część, jedząc. Steve’owi się podoba, a Tony’emu podoba się przyglądanie jego reakcjom podczas sceny z Chestbursterem.   
Tony wcale nie zamówił za dużo jedzenia. Steve zjada całą swoją porcję, a następnie dojada tę Tony’ego. A do tego wypija jakieś sześć butelek tego przerażającego czerwonego gatorade’a, którego kocha.  
Postanawiają nie przerywać wieczoru filmowego i obejrzeć drugą część, która podoba się Steve’owi jeszcze bardziej, a już w szczególności te momenty ze statkiem handlowym. Jeszcze przed końcem filmu wygląda na na wpół zakochanego w Ripley, co zdaniem Tony’ego jest absolutnie zrozumiałe.  
Steve zatrzymuje film gdzieś w połowie i idzie do kuchni po ciasteczka i mleko, ponieważ tak naprawdę jest Beaverem Cleaverem. Tony założyłby się o to o głowę. Ciasteczka są tymi potrójnie czekoladowymi, które zrobił Clint, i smakują paskudnie z piwem. Niemniej Tony nie pozwala, żeby powstrzymało go to przed wykradnięciem jednego (czy czterech).  
Tony, który rzadko jest w stanie robić jedną rzecz na raz, a prawnie nigdy ta rzecz nie wiąże się z siedzeniem w jednym miejscu, robi jeszcze parę rzeczy na swoim tablecie w czasie filmu. Wyraża zadowolenie projektem nowego budynku Stark Industries, wymienia parę wiadomości z Pepper i Rhodeyem, dodaje kilka piosenek do imprezowej playlisty Thora i próbuje podejść z innej strony samonaprawiającą się nanotechnologię, która po prostu nie chce działać. Kiedy mu to nie wychodzi, poświęca kilka minut na napisanie wreszcie tego algorytmu filmowego dla Steve’a.   
Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, to naprawdę produktywny dzień nicnierobienia.  
Tony spodziewa się, że Steve zdecyduje się iść spać, jak tylko na ekranie pojawią się napisy. Od jakiegoś czasu garbi się coraz bardziej i bardziej na kanapie i obecnie wygląda, jakby mógł zasnąć w każdej sekundzie. Opiera głowę na ręce, powieki widocznie mu ciążą i wciąż trzyma na wpół zjedzone ciastko.  
— Wyglądasz na zmęczonego — stwierdza Tony.  
Steve prycha niezobowiązująco i nie porusza się.  
— Obejrzymy kolejny?   
Tony mówi:  
— Są tylko dwa.   
Steve marszy brwi i mruczy:  
— Myślałem, że jest ich więcej.  
Na co Tony stwierdza:  
— No co ty! — Ostatecznie pamięta, jak skończyło się oglądanie Star Warsów.  
Steve wgryza się w ciastko i spogląda na Tony’ego z namacalną podejrzliwością. Nie wydaje się mu wierzyć.  
— Hej, a co powiesz na obejrzenie _Goonies_? — sugeruje Tony w oczywistej próbie rozproszenia przeciwnika. Steve kocha ten film.  
— No dobra — stwierdza Steve i otwiera kolejną butelkę gatorade’a. Jego krew składa się obecnie jakoś w siedemdziesięciu pięciu procentach z cukru.   
Steve zasypia w połowie filmu. Tony nie wyłącza telewizora i grzebie we wstępnych teoriach neurokinetycznych nanocząstek, które któregoś dnia mogą się okazać przydatne. To tylko zalążek pomysłu, nic, nad czym można by popracować, ale i tak podoba mu się przewidywanie różnych możliwości.  
Kiedy kończy, jest już późno. Ciężko uwierzyć, że to oni tak nabałaganili w salonie; stolik jest zaśmiecony opakowaniami po jedzeniu na wynos i pustymi butelkami, połamanymi ciastkami i porzuconymi serwetkami. Zatrudniają ekipę sprzątającą, ale pozostawianie butelek i puszek w pokoju telewizyjnym nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem, bo jakimś cudem zawsze kończą na byciu pociskiem rzucanym w głowy innych ludzi, więc Tony stara się je zebrać.  
Dziesięć sekund później ma na koszulce olbrzymią plamę czerwonego gatorade’a. Napój rozlał się też na dywaniku i stoliku do kawy, gdzie zbiera się wokół zakrzepniętego tłuszczu z opakowań jedzenia na wynos. Tony przeklina cicho, ściąga przez głowę swoją koszulkę — klejącą się, różową i już naprawdę zimną — i używa jej suchych miejsc, żeby się wytrzeć. Nie jest to zbyt efektywny sposób.   
I wtedy właśnie Jarvis oznajmia:  
— Ma pan nadchodzące połączenie z obrazem.   
Tony zerka na zegarek. Jest po północy, co oznacza, że to nic dobrego.  
— Daj mi podgląd — stwierdza Tony, a Jarvis zgodnie z poleceniem pokazuje identyfikator dzwoniącego na ekranie telewizora. — O Boże, tylko nie on po raz kolejny — jęczy Tony. To Namor, Król Napuszonych Dupków z Atlantydy. — Czego on chce, do jasnej cholery?  
— Odmawia poinformowania mnie o tym, proszę pana. Twierdzi, że nie prowadzi konwersacji ze sługami.  
— Następnym razem, kiedy cię obrazi, Jarvis, masz pozwolenie na sprzedanie wszystkich jego akcji niezależnie od strat.  
— Dziękuję, proszę pana. Czy życzy pan sobie odebrać połączenie?  
Tony wcale sobie tego nie życzy. Nie lubi Namora. Facet jest wyniosły, arogancki, a do tego egocentryczny i zdecydowanie za wiele gada. Poza tym uważa, że wszyscy pozostali są o wiele od niego gorsi i ma głęboko gdzieś, co inni o nim myślą, co być może jest jedyną cechą charakteru, jaką Tony jest w stanie u niego docenić.  
Obecnie leży rozciągnięty omdlewająco na olbrzymim złotym tronie z muszelki. Ma na sobie te śmieszne zielone spodnie z rybich łusek i wygląda, jakby nic go nie obchodziło. Jego nogi są rozłożone o wiele za bardzo, tak, jakby chciał, żeby wszyscy przyjrzeli się jego królewskim klejnotom.  
Tony rzuca swoją mokrą koszulkę na stolik do kawy i siada na kanapie ze zdegustowanym westchnieniem.  
— Zacznij transmisję… nie, czekaj, najpierw powiększ obraz i wykadruj go przynajmniej do pasa. Jezu Chryste, wiem, że facet jest w połowie syreną czy czymś takim, ale czy ubranie normalnych spodni by go zabiło?  
— Rozpoczynam przekaz, proszę pana — informuje go Jarvis po dostosowaniu obrazu.  
— Witaj, Stark — stwierdza Namor. Jego głos jest głębszy nawet niż głos Thora, a poza tym zawsze znajduje się w jednym z dwóch nastrojów: znudzonym albo rozwścieczonym. Obecnie wygląda na znudzonego. — Żądam wsparcia Avengersów.  
— Bycie tobą naprawdę ssie, ponieważ mamy dzisiaj święto i tylko my dwaj zostaliśmy w domu. — Tony wskazuje na Steve’a, który już śpi pod kocem z Hello Kitty. Ktoś zostawił go tutaj jako żart. (A przynajmniej Tony ma taką nadzieję.)  
— Wasze zwyczaje są dla mnie bez znaczenia — stwierdza Namor z obojętnym machnięciem ręką. — Wasza dwójka wystarczy.  
— Łaaaał, dzięki. — Tony wyciąga rękę i dźga palcem nogę Steve’a. — Hej, obudź się, Kapitanie. Chcesz iść odwiedzić SpongeBoba?  
Steve unosi głowę, mruga z zaspanym wyrazem twarzy i wygląda na nieco zdezorientowanego.  
— Iść odwiedzić kogo? — Spogląda na telewizor. — Czy to Namor?  
Namor nie raczy udzielić mu odpowiedzi. Wygląda, jakby dwie sekundy dzieliły go od sprawdzenia stanu swoich paznokci.  
— Jego Wysokość Król Samozadowolenia żąda naszej obecności — wyjaśnia Tony.  
Steve siada na kanapie, odrzuca kocyk, a następnie przeciąga się, drapiąc się po szyi i ziewając.   
— Dobrze — stwierdza, ponieważ zawsze się tak cholernie ze wszystkimi zgadza, nawet z takimi dupkami jak Namor.   
Tony spogląda z powrotem na ekran telewizora. Zamierza zażądać przynajmniej kilku szczegółów więcej, zanim ruszy na łeb na szyję na Atlantydę w środku nocy, ale Namor przygląda się Steve’owi. Unosi brew, zwraca spojrzenie na Tony’ego i stwierdza:  
— Interesujące.  
— Co takiego? — pyta Steve, po czym ziewa po raz kolejny.  
Tony przygląda się swojemu przyjacielowi, ale tym razem próbuje zobaczyć to, co Namor. Steve ma nietypowo zmierzwione włosy, które starczą dookoła głowy; jego przyciasna koszulka podwinęła się tak, że pokazuje płaski brzuch; za duże spodnie opadają z jednej strony, odsłaniając kość biodrową; usta są miękkie od snu i czerwone od wypitego gatorade’a. Wygląda, jakby ktoś się na niego dosłownie rzucił, a Tony — który siedzi naprzeciwko niego w samej bieliźnie, o czym nagle sobie przypomina — przed chwilą powiedział Namorowi, że są sami w domu.   
Naprawdę nie obchodzi go, co myśli Namor, a poza tym sam fakt, że ktoś być może zakłada, że Tony sypia ze Steve’em Rogersem, jest w tym momencie zupełnie bez znaczenia. Ponieważ popęd Tony’ego, który był zakładnikiem jego złamanego serca przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy, wybiera właśnie tę chwilę, żeby ożyć z rykiem niczym idealnie zharmonizowany silnik tylko czekający, aż ktoś przekręci kluczyk w stacyjce. A Tony może myśleć tylko o tym, że chciałby sypiać ze Steve’em Rogersem.

~*~

Rzecz jasna nie może się przespać ze Steve’em Rogersem. Po pierwsze facet jest w stu pięćdziesięciu porcentach hetero. Przynajmniej. Poza tym istnieje wiele innych słów do opisania tego, jak bardzo Steve jest poza jego zasięgiem: to współlokator. Członek zespołu. Staromodna, seksualnie uciskana ikona narodowa.   
Tony powtarza samemu sobie, że musi o tym zapomnieć, ale nie odnosi to tak naprawdę żadnego skutku.  
Próbuje to zignorować, co też nie działa, ponieważ nagle nie może przestać zauważać, jak olśniewająco przystojny jest Steve. I mimo że facet zdaje się uważać wszystko odsłaniające coś więcej niż szyję i kostki za beznadziejnie nieodpowiednie, każdego dnia ma miejsce milion drobnych wydarzeń, przez które mózg Tony’ego zachodzi mgłą pożądania. Koszulka Steve’a się podwija, odsłaniając pasek nagiej skóry szeroki akurat na tyle, żeby przesunąć po nim dwoma palcami; ścięgno jego szyi napina się, kiedy obraca głowę, i ma idealny rozmiar, żeby wbić w nie zęby; kształt bicepsa w miejscu odsłoniętym przez jeden z jego przymałych t-shirtów, który przez cały czas kusi Tony’ego do objęcia rękami jego mięśni.  
To rzeczy tak niewinne, a jednocześnie wszechobecne, od których Tony nie może uciec. Czuje się, jakby żył w epoce wiktoriańskiej, a Steve ciągle machał mu przed oczami nagimi łydkami.  
Może patrzeć, ale nie wolno mu dotknąć. Przypomina sobie o tym jakieś pięćdziesiąt razy dziennie.  
Kiedy Tony dochodzi do wniosku, że jest bliski szaleństwa, zabiera swój świeżo zmartwychwstały popęd seksualny na przejażdżkę po mieście w ramach testu i… ostatecznie nie uprawia z nikim seksu. Jego po-pepperowe standardy są obecnie przygnębiająco wysokie w przypadku kobiet, no i wydaje się, że od tego ostatniego Święta Dziękczynienia faceci podobają mu się trochę bardziej niż tylko w ośmiu procentach.  
Nie jest to nic wielkiego, stwierdza. Ostatecznie nigdy nie brakuje facetów, którzy szukają pozbawionego znaczenia seksu. Tyle że jak się okazuje, Tony nie jest już jednym z nich. Ponieważ w ostateczności zawsze kończy się na tym, że większość czasu spędza ze Steve’em niezależnie od tego, jak mocno by sobie nie postanowił, że dziś wieczorem wyjdzie na miasto i znajdzie kogoś przystojnego na tyle, żeby zmiótł z powierzchni Ziemi wspomnienie nagiego brzucha Steve’a. A w każdym razie na tyle, żeby wyssał je z mózgu Tony’ego przez jego fiuta.  
Ale coś w Tonym uległo zmianie. Być może nieodwracalnie. Wszędzie widzi piękne twarze i piękne ciała, ale nie podoba mu się to, co mają w środku. Ludzie, którzy pojawili się w jego życiu, zmienili go (być może dlatego, że mają w sobie coś, na co reaguje), choć nawet tego nie zauważył. Coś w Rhodeyu i Pepper, i Stevie, i Nataszy, i wszystkich innych jego znajomych, którzy mają w sobie tyle dobra, tyle talentu i energii; to tego właśnie teraz szuka i szuka, i nigdzie tego nie znajduje.  
Przez całe życie czuł się inny od wszystkich otaczających go ludzi, ponieważ był inteligentniejszy, bogatszy, bardziej wygadany. Bardziej zmotywowany, bardziej uprzywilejowany, bardziej arogancki. Ale to się zmieniło. Na całym świecie nie ma nikogo takiego jak on, to prawda, ale są inni, którzy są razem z nim, czegokolwiek by nie zrobił; stoją z nim ramię w ramię, przez co nigdy nie czuje się, jakby musiał naprawiać ich pomyłki czy pomagać im nadążyć za sobą. Jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju, ale nie jest sam.  
Podejrzewa, że oznacza to, iż dojrzał jako człowiek. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które według wielu ludzi są niemożliwe w jego przypadku, ale to małe pocieszenie. Dopiero co zaczął wychodzić z dołka spowodowanego tą sprawą z Pepper, dopiero co przestał czuć się, jakby brakowało mu jakiegoś ważnego organu, a teraz znowu pragnie kogoś, kogo nie może mieć.  
Tym, czego mu potrzeba, jest czas i dystans — zadziałało w przypadku Pepper — ale nie da się tego uzyskać, bo on i Steve mieszkają i pracują razem. Nie ma wyboru — gdzie tylko może, wydziela sobie przestrzeń tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie samego, powoli odbiera Steve’owi te wszystkie minuty, które mu poświęcał. Zasłania dłońmi niedopałek, obserwuje, jak ten gaśnie z braku tlenu i umiera.

~*~

Avengersi prowadzą świąteczny wyścig zabawkowych samochodzików i wszyscy muszą się pokazać w placówce FAO Schwarz na wielkiej imprezie. Ściskają tam ręce, rozdają autografy i robią sobie zdjęcia z wszystkimi na tyle cierpliwymi, żeby stać siedem godzin w zimnie.  
Thor jest w siódmym niebie, potrząsa wyciągniętymi w jego stronę rękami tak mocno, że aż zęby ludziom grzechoczą, podnosi ich za ramiona do zdjęć i całuje każde dziecko w zasięgu rażenia. Clint zbiera jakieś sześćdziesiąt numerów telefonów i radośnie podpisuje każdy zabawkowy łuk uroczyście podany mu przez dziecko.  
Wielu ludzi zbyt boi się Bruce’a, żeby do niego podejść. Niemniej Tony rozpoznaje księżniczkę Hulk z imprezy halloweenowej, a poza tym jak zawsze pojawiają się idioci, którzy próbują go wkurzyć; to taka nowojorska wersja rodeo. Ale Bruce chyba wziął jakieś prochy, bo ma nieco szkliste spojrzenie. Na wszelki wypadek stoi pomiędzy Nataszą i Steve’em, którzy robią, co mogą, żeby mu pomóc. Kolejka do Nataszy wydaje się być złożona głównie z samotnych facetów oraz rodziców z małymi dziewczynkami noszącymi na nadgarstkach miniaturowe bransoletki Ugryzienie Wdowy. Do Steve’a ustawiają się zarówno dzieci, jak i dorośli, a do Tony’ego głównie kobiety.  
Tony i Steve stoją koło siebie, ponieważ Tony nie pomyślał, że powinien zaaranżować to tak, żeby nie stali w ten sposób. To chyba najdłuższy okres czasu, jaki spędzili w swojej obecności w ciągu wielu dni. Nie jest to wroga obecność, ale nie jest też już tak, jak było kiedyś. Tony przypomina sobie, że tego właśnie chce. Chce, żeby było tak, jak wtedy, kiedy Steve dopiero co wprowadził się do rezydencji. Zachowywali się w stosunku do siebie poprawnie, ale nie przyjaźnie.  
Kurewsko trudno stać tak obok siebie bez słowa, tak samo jak odgradzać się od Steve’a, kiedy ten ciągle pojawia się w warsztacie z tym swoim pełnym nadziei wyrazem twarzy i czeka, aż Tony znajdzie dla niego trochę czasu. Tony ma nadzieję, że facet całkiem niedługo przestanie się pojawiać na jego piętrze, przestanie pytać, czy zrobią coś razem, żeby nie musiał oglądać zaskoczenia na jego twarzy, gdy po raz kolejny mu odmawia.  
Stara się nie myśleć o tym za dużo, stara się nie patrzeć na Steve’a, kiedy zbierają zabawkę po zabawce, całują policzek po policzku i podpisują zdjęcie po zdjęciu. Tony nie może się doczekać, aż to popołudnie się skończy i będzie mógł znaleźć się w jakimś miejscu z dala od rąk nieznajomych i przyjacielskiego uśmiechu Steve’a, który nie jest już przeznaczony dla niego.  
Pod koniec dnia okazuje się, że zebrali oszałamiającą liczbę zabawek, a Tony przy okazji dostał mnóstwo numerów telefonów, wszystkie od kobiet. Co jest w porządku, bardzo lubi kobiety, jest przynajmniej w siedemdziesięciu ośmiu procentach hetero.

~*~

Tony ma tylko jeden moment słabości i to w dodatku nie ze swojej winy, bo jest pijany. Ponieważ jest naprawdę, naprawdę pijany. (Znowu.)  
Thor urządza przyjęcie noworoczne, które byłoby absolutnie niezapomniane, gdyby nie to, że wszyscy są zbyt pijani, żeby pamiętać, co się działo. A dzieje się tak, bo Miriam została zaproszona jako gość honorowy. Przyjeżdża taksówką, do rezydencji podprowadza ją Steve, a Thor i jego znajomkowie witają ją niczym bóstwo. Fandral nawet pada na kolano i całuje jej rękę.  
Samo namówienie jej, żeby przyszła, było cholernie trudne do zrobienia. Tony, świadom jej bujnego życia towarzyskiego, zaprosił ją dwa miesiące wcześniej, a i tak Miriam nie sądziła, że znajdzie dla nich czas aż do ostatniej minuty. Jej ostatni romantyczny podbój trafił do szpitala, odpoczywając po założeniu poczwórnych bypassów. I nawet wtedy Tony musiał z nią negocjować, co skończyło się na tym, że obiecał jej najlepszą sypialnię dla gości w całym domu i przysyłanie jej bukietu kwiatów raz na miesiąc przez cały przyszyły rok.  
Na całym świecie są jakieś tysiące ludzi, którzy zamordowaliby własne matki, żeby dostać się na imprezę Avengersów. A Miriam? Pojawi się, jeśli nie będzie miała nic lepszego do roboty. Uwielbienie Tony’ego weszło właśnie w najwyższe stadium.  
Mówi sobie, że wypije tylko szklankę bimbru, a później przełączy się na coś mniej zabójczego. Kilka godzin później nie jest do końca pewien, ile szklanek wypił, ale ta w jego rękach w magiczny sposób nigdy nie jest pusta, czego by nie próbował. Ale ostatecznie to ta sama szklanka, od której zaczynał, więc nie łamie reguł.  
Dochodzi do wniosku, że powinien coś zjeść. To na pewno pomoże. Ale kiedy rzuca okiem na bufet, okazuje się, że Sif zagoniła wyglądającego na przerażonego Happy’ego do kąta niedaleko półmiska z serami i dźga teraz faceta palcem w klatkę piersiową z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Tony nie zamierza się zbliżać do serów, nie w tym życiu.  
Zamiast tego decyduje się usiąść i w ten sposób przypadkowo znajduje Rhodeya, który leży rozwalony na kanapie twarzą w dół i jęczy w poduszki.  
— A więc — zaczyna radośnie Tony, siadając na oparciu kanapy. — Na skali od jednego do „jestem z Asgardu” jak bardzo jesteś pijany?   
Rhodey otwiera z trudem oko.  
— Obiecasz mnie zabić, jeśli oddam ci zbroję? Nie obchodzi mnie jak, byle żeby było bezboleśnie.  
— Nie możesz się teraz poddać — informuje go Tony. — Musisz przekręcić się na drugą stronę i wyjść z tego zwycięsko, inaczej nie dostaniesz przypinki.  
— Tym, co mnie przeraża — stwierdza Rhodey — jest to, że prawdopodobnie naprawdę macie przypinki. Nie wierzę, że możesz tak żyć. Wszyscy jesteście szaleni.  
— Nie biorę za to odpowiedzialności — odpowiada Tony. — Mieszkam z bogiem pijaństwa, wiń jego. I to nie moja wina, że jesteś na tyle głupi, żeby grać w piwnego ping ponga z facetem, na którego wołają Sokole Oko.  
— Ugh, piwo — jęczy Rhodey.   
Bruce przechadza się z czymś, co nie ma w sobie za dużo alkoholu. A przynajmniej Tony ma taką nadzieję. Bruce wskazuje na Miriam, która siedzi w rogu i wychyla shoty z Hogunem i facetem w kowbojskim kapeluszu, który pewnie jest gościem Thora. Facet uwielbia kowbojów, od kiedy ktoś zabrał go na rodeo.  
— Ona nie wie, kim jesteśmy — stwierdza Bruce ze zdziwieniem, ponieważ jeszcze nie do końca to rozgryzł. — Jakim cudem to możliwe?  
— Ogląda tylko stacje z teleturniejami — wyjaśnia Tony. Potem rozprasza go Clint, który staje na rękach na oparciu krzesła, a Natasza staje na rękach na jego stopach. Tony ma wizję tego, jak musiał wyglądać ich seks, i mózg mu puchnie. Tak bardzo, bardzo żałuje, że nigdy nie zobaczy tego na własne oczy.   
Potem dzieją się różne rzeczy. Ciężko za tym wszystkim nadążyć. Po jakimś czasie Rhodeya nie ma już na kanapie, ale pojawia się na niej Clint, który rozkłada się na oparciu. W kąciku ust ma błyszczyk. Tony klepie go w ramię, starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę.  
— Daj mi coś powiedzieć, czekaj, no daj mi coś powiedzieć — mówi do niego. Clint stoi tam cierpliwie i czeka. — Rozwali ci to mózg.   
— Dobra, dajesz. — Brzmi to jak wyzwanie, ale Tony’ego to nie martwi.  
— Ona — wskazuje Miriam — urodziła się w tym samym roku co Steve.  
To rzeczywiście rozwala Clintowi mózg. Jedną rzeczą jest wiedzieć, że Steve w praktyce zbliża się do setki, ale zupełnie inną mieć prawdziwe porównanie wprost przed oczami i na własne oczy zobaczyć, jak by wyglądał, gdyby rząd się nim nie zainteresował (rzecz jasna gdyby dożył do tego wieku, co jest, prawdę mówiąc, niesamowicie wątpliwe).  
Tony szczerzy zęby ze zrozumieniem, bo sam przez cały czas musi sobie radzić z tym uczuciem rozjebanego mózgu. Podczas wielu godzin spędzonych na za ciasnej kanapie Miriam, kiedy siedzi pomiędzy nimi (dlaczego zawsze siedzę pomiędzy nimi?, zastanawia się z opóźnieniem), czuje się jak w Strefie Zmierzchu.  
Thor podchodzi do nich i napełnia szklankę Tony’ego. Teraz przynajmniej wiadomo, kogo należy winić.  
Jeszcze przed północą wszyscy są schlani. Natasza uczy Miriam rzucania nożem. Jane i Darcy kłócą się z Thorem i Clintem o coś, a Tony nie ma wątpliwości, że tę walkę wygrają panie. Potem ma miejsce coś, co przegapia, a Bruce się wyhulkowuje i spędza resztę nocy w pokoju telewizyjnym na oglądaniu programów z Paulą Deen.  
Steve przez większość czasu obserwuje Miriam niczym nadopiekuńcza niania i promieniuje swoją dezaprobatą na cały dom. Tony przyrzekł sobie, że będzie go unikać, jak tylko się da, ale jakimś cudem kończy się to na tym, że obaj siedzą w kącie pokoju przy kominku.  
— Ej, a gdzie twoja koszula? — pyta. Wie, że Steve miał na sobie wcześniej nakrochmaloną na śmierć koszulę w kratkę. A teraz został mu tylko biały podkoszulek.  
Steve spuszcza wzrok, jakby wcześniej tego nie zauważył.  
— A, no tak, Sif ją wzięła. Powiedziała, że musi z czegoś zrobić opaskę uciskową.   
Tony myśli, że powinno go to zmartwić, ale Steve nie wygląda na zaniepokojonego. A poza tym, cóż, to genialny pomysł — zostawi dzisiaj całe to martwienie się Steve’owi. I tak on bardziej lubi to robić niż Tony.  
Przykład na potwierdzenie teorii: obecnie rozgląda się, szukając Miriam, i niepokoi się.  
— Daj jej spokój — mówi Tony. — Dobrze się bawi.  
— Nie powinna tyle pić — stwierdza Steve. Wygląda na naprawdę zmartwionego.   
— Ta kobieta — oznajmia Tony, wskazując na Steve’a szklanką. — Ta kobieta ma tolerancję alkoholu jakiegoś brontozaura. Wszystko u niej w porządku. A poza tym poznaje nowych przyjaciół.   
— _He drinks a whiskey drink, he drinks a vodka drink!_ — wrzeszczą Thor i Volstag, tupiąc przy tym i nosząc Miriam na ramionach.  
— Widzisz? — stwierdza Tony tryumfalnie.   
Steve nie wygląda wcale na uspokojonego. Odwraca się z powrotem do Tony’ego, pewnie po to, żeby powiedzieć coś nieprzyjemnego. Stoi blisko niego — naprawdę blisko, za blisko — a Tony czuje się przyjacielsko i tkliwie. Nie można go obwiniać za to, co ma miejsce chwilę później.  
Tony pochyla się do przodu i wsuwa dłoń pod podkoszulek Steve’a, a następnie przyciska ją do jego brzucha.   
— Moje życie byłoby o wiele prostsze, gdybyś miał jakieś koszule w odpowiednim rozmiarze — oznajmia.   
Steve kładzie rękę na podkoszulku, na dłoni Tony’ego, i tak ją zostawia. Tony czuje, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada przy oddychaniu. Steve ma naprawdę ciepłą skórę.  
— A może życie byłoby prostsze, gdybyś tyle nie pił — stwierdza i jakimś cudem udaje mu się sprawić, że te słowa brzmią niczym prośba o przysługę, a nie krytyka.  
— No to nie będę — decyduje Tony i rzuca swoją pustą szklankę gdzieś za ramię Steve’a. Ta leci łukiem do przedpokoju, gdzie uderza o podłogę i rozbija się w drobny mak. Thor i jego kumple zaczynają klaskać, po czym Tony słyszy, jak kolejna szklanka się rozbija, a po niej jeszcze następna. Wciąż ma rękę pod podkoszulkiem Steve’a. I on sam ją tam przytrzymuje.   
Steve nawet nie odwraca się, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Na sekundę zamyka oczy i kręci głową.  
— Co ty robisz? — pyta Tony’ego. Wygląda, jakby starał się zdecydować, czy jest smutny, czy niesamowicie zirytowany.  
— Mówiłem to zupełnie poważnie — stwierdza Tony absolutnie szczerze. — Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym się upijał, to nie będę. — Ani razu tego nie zrobił, kiedy był z Pepper. Nie była to świadoma decyzja, no i mimo wszystko wciąż pił mnóstwo, bo Tony kocha wódę, macie to jak w banku. Ale się nie upijał. Po prostu… nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Ze Steve’em też by jej nie czuł. Wie to.  
Steve opiera drugą rękę o ścianę tuż obok ucha Tony’ego i pochyla głowę, tak, że ich oczy znajdują się teraz na jednym poziomie. Nie ma jak uniknąć jego spojrzenia. Zazwyczaj kiedy Tony jest pijany, czuje się bezpieczny, bo znajduje się za ścianą alkoholu, która odgradza go od pozostałych ludzi. Ma wrażenie, że nic nie może go zranić. Jednak nie po raz pierwszy bycie pijanym w obecności Steve’a ma zupełnie przeciwny efekt. Czuje się obnażony i bezradny. Wie, że nie spodoba mu się to, co Steve zaraz powie i sekundę później okazuje się, że miał rację.  
— Tony, dlaczego jesteś taki nieszczęśliwy?  
Tony nie ma ani pół pojęcia, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, więc nawet nie próbuje. Uśmiecha się szerokim, beztroskim uśmiechem bardzo pijanej osoby.  
— A wyglądam ci na nieszczęśliwego?  
Steve unosi rękę, jakby zamierzał dotknąć twarzy Tony’ego, ale ostatecznie tego nie robi. Odpycha się od ściany i odchodzi — pewnie po to, żeby posprzątać rozbite szkło. Nie patrzy na Tony’ego. I tak po prostu wraca do tego, kim był pięć minut temu, zanim Tony wiedział, jak to jest wsunąć rękę pod jego podkoszulek i dotknąć ciepłej skóry. Jest tylko kolejną osobą, którą Tony’emu Starkowi udało się od siebie odepchnąć.

~*~

Następny ranek jest koszmarny dla wszystkich poza Steve’em, który wstaje o swojej zwykłej (przerażająco wczesnej) porze. Wygląda, jakby był gotowy podbić świat, co jest dobrą rzeczą, ponieważ jeśli trzeba będzie to zrobić, będzie musiał to zrobić sam.  
Drugą osobą, która nie ma kaca, jest rzecz jasna Miriam. Siedzi przy stole razem ze Steve’em, popija kawę i je grzankę, kiedy Tony ostatecznie przywleka swoje gnijące szczątki do kuchni.   
Tony czuje na sobie spojrzenie Steve’a, gdy krokiem zombie podchodzi do krzesła i dochodzi do wniosku, że będzie udawał, iż poprzedniej nocy nie wydarzyło się nic dziwnego. Zdecydowanie nie obmacywał Kapitana Ameryki na przyjęciu z okazji Nowego Roku. Nie, Wysoki Sądzie, to nie ten facet. Tony siada i załzawionym wzrokiem wpatruje się w stół.  
— Dzień dobry — mówi Steve.  
— Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku — dodaje Miriam.  
— Chciałbym być martwy — informuje ich Tony.   
Darcy wchodzi do kuchni, mając na sobie (wyłącznie) koszulkę, która, jak stwierdza Tony, należy do Clinta. Mamrocze coś słodko do wszystkich, po czym zabiera dwie filiżanki kawy i wychodzi.  
Steve odsuwa krzesło i podnosi się, podnosząc po drodze filiżankę Miriam.   
— Nie powinieneś wyglądać na tak zaskoczonego — mówi Tony’emu. — To nie pierwszy raz. — Gołym okiem widać, że cieszy go, iż wiedział o czymś, o czym Tony nie miał pojęcia.  
— Serio? Ile to już trwa? — Jarvis naprawdę nie informuje go ostatnio na bieżąco o plotkach.  
Steve napełnia filiżankę Miriam, po czym podchodzi do kredensu i bierze z niego ogromny kubek. Tony ma ogromną nadzieję, że to dla niego.   
— Nie jestem do końca pewien, ale w Święta pojechał odwiedzić jej rodzinę, więc wydaje mi się, że dość długo. — Napełnia duży kubek i podaje go Tony’emu, który niemalże płacze z wdzięczności.  
Kilka chwil później Tony zapomina o Clincie i Darcy, ponieważ Natasza wchodzi do kuchni. Ma na sobie tylko prześcieradło i wychodzi z trzema filiżankami kawy.  
— Aha! — oznajmia Tony, wskazując na Steve’a palcem. — O tym nie wiedziałeś, co? — Nie żeby Tony wiedział (nie ma też pojęcia, kim są ci pozostali ludzie, ale mógłby zgadywać z dużym prawdopodobieństwem trafienia), ale to wciąż liczy się jako wygrana.  
— Chyba muszę zrobić więcej kawy — stwierdza Steve, patrząc się w ślad za Nataszą.  
Po wyjściu z początkowego szoku Tony czuje, prawdę mówiąc, ulgę, że w rezydencji dzieje się wiele rzeczy, przy których zeszła noc wydaje się nudna od stóp do głów. Istnieją szanse, że nikt nie zauważył, jak molestował Steve’a w kąciku. Poza samym Steve’em, ale Tony jest absolutnie pewien, że ten nikomu o tym nie powie.  
Zostaje w kuchni przez dłuższy czas z czystej grzeczności, ponieważ siedzi w niej Miriam, która jest prawdziwą gadułą o poranku. Niesamowicie podobało jej się przyjęcie i pamięta z niego o wiele więcej niż Tony. Według niej wszyscy dobrze się bawili, a poza tym uważa, że Tony i Steve mają bardzo miłych przyjaciół. Jej portmonetka wręcz pęka w szwach od wygranych w pokera, choć Tony ledwo może sobie przypomnieć, że ktoś w ogóle grał w karty w którymś momencie.  
Steve jest wystarczająco grzeczny i przyjacielski, ale zdaje się nie patrzeć Tony’emu prosto w oczy, kiedy z nim rozmawia. Po prawdzie Tony nie może sobie przypomnieć, czy zaczęło się to przed zeszłą nocą, czy dopiero po niej. Niemniej pasuje to do jego planu zakładającego zdystansowanie się w stosunku do Steve’a, więc nie zamierza na to narzekać.  
Tony wypija swój kubek kawy, a potem następny, po czym zjada grzankę, ponieważ Miriam na to nalega. Wkrótce zaczyna myśleć tylko o wzięciu prysznica i położeniu rąk na danych o symulacjach nanotechnologii, które Jarvis przeprowadził w nocy, kiedy wszyscy się upijali i napalali.  
— Gotowa wrócić do domu? — pyta Steve Miriam. Patrzy mniej więcej w kierunku Tony’ego. — Jarvis może nam zawołać taksówkę. Pojadę z nią z powrotem na Brooklyn.   
Najwyraźniej Tony nie jest zaproszony, co jest w porządku. Ma dwa postanowienia noworoczne: wynaleźć pięć rzeczy przed swoimi urodzinami i nie błagać Steve’a o to, żeby się z nim przespał. Spędzenie dzisiejszego dnia w warsztacie sprzyja spełnieniu obu.  
— Brzmi dobrze — mówi Tony i pochyla się, żeby pocałować Miriam w policzek. Po czym kończy pić kawę i idzie z powrotem na górę obudzić Thora. Jego młot wisi na uchwycie chodzika Miriam.


	5. Chapter 5

Nie mija dużo czasu, zanim jedno z postanowień Tony’ego idzie sobie w cholerę. Prawdę mówiąc, zajmuje to niecałe dwa tygodnie.  
Jacyś pokryci śluzem, obrzydliwi kosmici lądują awaryjnie na centrum handlowym. Potrzeba połączonych sił Avengersów, X-Menów i Fantastycznej Czwórki, żeby opanować sytuację, a i tak w międzyczasie dochodzi do sporych zniszczeń.  
Prawie kończą szukać pod gruzami ocalałych (lub, Boże broń, większej ilości paskudnych kosmitów), kiedy Tony odkrywa, że znajduje się w czymś, co kiedyś było sklepem Hot Topic. Razem ze Steve’em i Cyklopem próbują znaleźć jakieś ślady życia.   
Steve i Tony przez większość czasu pracują razem bez problemu — nawet teraz. Nie kłócili się mniej, kiedy byli przyjaciółmi, ponieważ może i Steve jest grzeczny oraz rozważny, ale nie daje sobą komenderować. Ich style walki są zbyt różne, żeby nie prowadziło to do spięć. To jedyna rzecz, która nie zmieniła się od samego początku, a pole walki jest jedynym miejscem, gdzie Tony nie czuje się niezręcznie, kiedy wchodzi w interakcję ze Steve’em, więc po prostu nie myśli o tym, że nie są już przyjaciółmi.   
— Hej! — krzyczy ktoś na zewnątrz. Wszyscy obracają się w kierunku, z którego dobiega głos, i widzą glinę pokrytego pyłem i śluzem kosmitów. — Zniszczone samochody blokują drogę, karetka nie może przejechać. Może nam ktoś pomóc?  
Cyklop natychmiast robi krok w jego stronę, ale gliniarz unosi rękę, jakby chciał go powstrzymać.  
— Hola, hola, ty nie wchodzisz w grę, koleś. Wylało się tam mnóstwo benzyny. Nie potrzebujemy do tego wszystkiego jeszcze pożaru.  
— To nie ma… — zaczyna Cyklop.  
Thor mu przerywa, krzycząc skądś:  
— Zmierzam ku wam, przyjaciele! — Gliniarz idzie sobie, nie rzucając im nawet spojrzenia.  
Cyklop obraca się do niego tyłem, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, i przepycha się obok stojaka z koszulkami Zmierzchu, który natychmiast się wywraca, tworząc zaplątany stos czarnej bawełny i błyszczących wampirzych twarzy. Cyklop warczy i odkopuje t-shirty na bok, po czym zamiera wpół ruchu, kiedy zauważa, jak Steve i Tony się w niego wpatrują.  
— Wiesz co — stwierdza Tony. — Ja też jestem wkurzony, że Edward wygrał z Jacobem, ale musimy być dzielni, gościu.   
— Czy, um, wszystko w porządku? — pyta Steve. Ma na wpół uniesioną tarczę, jakby spodziewał się, że Cyklopowi odbije i za sekundę rzuci się na nich, próbując wszystkich pozabijać.  
— Moje promienie nie są z ognia — stwierdza Cyklop dziwnie zirytowanym głosem. — Nie są gorące. Są laserowe. Ile jeszcze razy będę to musiał tłumaczyć? — Ponownie kopie stos koszulek i wychodzi ze sklepu, tupiąc głośno.  
— No dobra — mówi Tony. — To było trochę dziwne.  
— O jakiego Edwarda ci chodziło? — pyta Steve.  
— Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak się cieszę, że nie wiesz — oznajmia Tony.   
Sprawdzają cały sklep, przekopując się przez stosy szczątków składających się głównie z zabawek Angry Birds i glanów. Nikogo nie znajdują — sklep został ewakuowany naprawdę szybko — ale i tak przeszukują całą powierzchnię cal po calu.  
Tony wychodzi z pokoju na tyłach — który jest koszmarem z leopardzimi cętkami i dżinsami w rozmiarze minus jeden — i zastaje Steve’a opartego o kasę. Facet ma ręce skrzyżowane na piersiach, wygląda na spokojnego i zdeterminowanego.  
— Co się stało? — pyta Tony ostrożnie. Rozgląda się, ale nie widzi niczego, co by było nie tak.   
Steve podnosi rękę i zdejmuje hełm, po czym kładzie go na ladzie, a następnie ściąga też maskę.   
— Musimy porozmawiać.  
Oho, myśli Tony. Zdjęcie maski jest z całą pewnością znakiem zbliżającej się poważnej rozmowy.   
— W tym momencie?  
— Tak. Muszę zapytać… — mówi, po czym milknie. Wygląda na sfrustrowanego, kiedy wskazuje na Tony’ego tarczą. — Czy mógłbyś otworzyć hełm? Proszę?  
Tony wolałby tego nie robić — ma wrażenie, że niezależnie od tego, jaką rozmowę zaraz odbędą, byłaby ona o wiele łatwiejsza, gdyby mógł pozostać ukryty w zbroi. Ale i tak spełnia prośbę Steve’a.  
— Proszę bardzo — stwierdza po otwarciu hełmu, kiedy jego oczy przyzwyczajają się do natężenia światła. — Co się stało?  
Steve spogląda mu prosto w oczy po raz pierwszy od chyba tygodni i pyta:  
— Dlaczego przestałeś być moim przyjacielem?   
Tony w ogóle nie jest przygotowany na to pytanie. O kurwa, myśli, po czym jego hełm zamyka się z powrotem tak szybko, że aż go to zdumiewa. Idiotycznie chwyta go rękoma i próbuje zdjąć, co rzecz jasna nie ma żadnego widocznego efektu.   
— Chwila, no nie, to nie tak… Cholera by to! — klnie. Na ekranie hełmu widzi Steve’a, który przygląda mu się z wykrzywionymi z irytacją wargami. — Jarvis, czy mógłbyś…  
— Najmocniej przepraszam, proszę pana — oznajmia Jarvis. — Pańskie sygnały życiowe wskazywały na znajdujące się w pobliżu niebezpieczeństwo, co zainicjowało sekwencję zamknięcia w nagłych wypadkach.   
— Wszystko w porządku, w zupełnym porządku — stwierdza Tony, chociaż to kłamstwo. Jest przerażony, ale i tak otwiera hełm. Wręcz go zdejmuje, tak na wszelki wypadek. — Przepraszam, przysięgam, że nie chciałem tego zrobić — mówi. Jednak z opóźnieniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że powinien był zostawić hełm na głowie, wykręcić się usterką i odlecieć w siną dal.  
Steve obserwuje go w milczeniu. Nie jest rozbawiony.  
— Odpowiedz na pytanie.  
Tony nagle rozumie z przerażającą jasnością, dlaczego rozmawiają o tym tu i teraz. Dzieje się tak, bo w tej chwili to Kapitan Ameryka, szczery i niebojący się niczego, domaga się od niego odpowiedzi. Tony ma tak bardzo przerąbane.  
Bierze głęboki oddech. Da radę.  
— Wcale nie przestałem być twoim przyjacielem. Wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — mówi lekko. Być może udawanie idioty zadziała w przypadku Steve’a.  
Steve natychmiast kręci głową. No i to tyle, jeśli chodzi o tę strategię.  
— Nie, nie jesteśmy. Nie kłam.  
— Ej, to nie kłamstwo — mówi, starając się brzmieć tak nonszalancko, jak tylko może. — Przyjaźnie mają lepsze i gorsze momenty, to cała prawda. Czasami spędzasz z kimś mnóstwo czasu, a czasami nie. To nic wiel… kupujesz to w ogóle? — pyta, kiedy zauważa, w jaki sposób Steve piorunuje go wzrokiem.  
— Nie. — Zaciska szczękę tak mocno, że jego wargi ledwo co się ruszają.  
— Byłem naprawdę zajęty? Jestem uczulony na twoją wodę kolońską? Coulson powiedział, że nie wolno mi być twoim przyjacielem? Coś z tego ci odpowiada?   
Steve ponownie kręci głową.  
— Cóż, w takim razie chyba skończyły mi się wymówki — przyznaje Tony. Wzruszyłby ramionami, ale nie wygląda to za dobrze w zbroi.  
— Więc może spróbujesz powiedzieć prawdę? — pyta Steve z odrobiną sarkazmu, co jest niesamowicie nietypowe jak dla niego. Tony ma naprawdę przechlapane.  
Powiedzenie prawdy wydaje się być najmniej ciekawą opcją, myśli Tony, ale dobra, czemu nie. No to jedziemy z tym koksem.  
— Musiałem przestać spędzać z tobą tyle czasu — mówi — ponieważ nie chciałem już być tylko twoim przyjacielem. I nie wydawało mi się, żebyś zdawał sobie z tego sprawę albo chciał tego samego, więc po prostu… musiałem przestać.  
Ramiona Steve’a opadają, a jego oczy otwierają się niemalże komicznie szeroko.  
— Żartujesz sobie?  
— Wcale nie — stwierdza Tony. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo ta rozmowa jest bolesna, czuje się prawie dobrze, wyrzucając z siebie to wszystko. — Zrozum, była już jedna osoba, za którą usychałem z tęsknoty, a która nie chciała się ze mną przespać, no i naprawdę nie miałem czasu dla kolejnej, więc musiałem się od ciebie odsunąć. To nic osobistego, po prostu kwestia zarządzania czasem.  
— Chcesz się ze mną przespać? — pyta Steve. Robi krok w kierunku Tony’ego, który musi walczyć z chęcią zrobienia kroku w przeciwnym kierunku.  
— Tak — informuje go Tony. Macha bezradnie ręką. Co ma niby zrobić?  
Steve zerka przez ramię na zniszczone resztki drzwi do Hot Topicu, po czym odwraca się ponownie do Tony’ego.  
— Naprawdę chciałeś…?  
— Tak — powtarza Tony, tym razem nieco gderliwie. Boże, to jakieś tortury. To jak odlepianie plastra tylko po to, żeby odkryć pod nim kolejny plaster. — Tak. Chciałem się z tobą pieprzyć, w porządku? Wciąż chcę. Chcę cię rozebrać, chcę cię całować i ssać cię…   
— Ja też — stwierdza Steve tak szybko, że ciężko rozróżnić słowa.   
— …póki nie będziesz błagał o… co przed chwilą powiedziałeś?  
— Powiedziałem, że też tego chcę — powtarza Steve, tym razem nieco głośniej i z czymś, co wygląda na spory wysiłek. Zaczyna się czerwienić. — Chcę… — wygląda na to, że nie może się zmusić do powiedzenia „pieprzyć” — …zrobić te rzeczy, a przynajmniej spróbować. Z tobą.  
Tony stoi i mruga, przyswajając tę informację. Nie przewidziałby czegoś takiego nawet za milion lat. Steve przygląda mu się, a na jego twarzy pożądanie miesza się z przerażeniem w proporcjach jeden do jednego.  
— Em, a w ogóle lubisz facetów? W ten sposób? — pyta Tony, kiedy już udało mu się pozbierać swój mózg do kupy. Ponieważ to wciąż wydaje się być niemożliwe.  
— Niektórych facetów — przyznaje Steve. Wygląda jak dziecko, które próbuje nie wiercić się przy stole. Najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie rozmawiał z nikim na ten temat w miejscu publicznym i Tony mu współczuje, ale pamięta też, kto to wszystko zaczął.  
— Niektórych facetów — powtarza. Facetów, liczba mnoga. — Czyli mnie i kogo jeszcze? — Mieszkają razem z Clintem i Thorem… to mogłaby być jakaś dziwaczna wersja syndromu sztokholmskiego, w której ofiara czuje pociąg do wszystkich seksownych świrów, od których nie może uciec.  
Steve waha się przez chwilę, po czym mówi:  
— I Bucky’ego.  
— Bucky’ego? — Jasna cholera. Kurwa mać. Tony przypomina sobie wszystkie te rozmowy o życiu Stve’a przed udawaniem Kapitana Mrożonki, wszystkie te opowieści o nim i Buckym oraz tę o tym, jak Rogers go uratował. Nagle zaczyna rozumieć, że jest niesamowitym idiotą, bo aż do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przez cały ten czas Steve nie opłakiwał tylko jednej osoby, którą kochał, ale dwie.  
Tony robi krok do przodu, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, co przed chwilą zrobił, i zatrzymuje się. Steve podchodzi do niego, po czym nagle zaczynają pędzić w swoją stronę. Zupełnie jak w tym żarcie o magnesach.  
Chwyta Steve’a za kark i przyciąga go do pocałunku, który w niczym nie przypomina tego, czego się spodziewał. To żaden tam słodki niewinny buziak z filmu z lat czterdziestych, nie, ten pocałunek jest gwałtowny i pełen desperacji. Nagle Tony ma język Steve’a w swoich ustach, słychać brzęki, kiedy się dotykają, ponieważ Steve wciąż trzyma swoją tarczę, a Tony wciąż jest w zbroi. O Boże, tak bardzo chce go dotknąć, chce poczuć jego skórę, ale jest w tej cholernej puszce. Musi się ograniczyć do dotyku ust Steve’a na jego, ale to za mało. Steve wplata dłoń w jego włosy, trzyma go mocno i odpowiednio przekręca jego głowę. Tony wciąż ma na sobie te pieprzone rękawice, nie może nic poczuć…  
— Jezu Chryste — mówi, kiedy się rozdzielają, dysząc. Usta Steve’a przesuwają się po jego szczęce, próbują dosięgnąć jego szyi, ale Tony nie może tak bardzo odchylić głowy, kiedy jest w zbroi. Chce mu się krzyczeć z frustracji.   
— Masz beznadziejne wyczucie czasu — informuje go Tony nieco niewyraźnie, kiedy zęby Steve’a ocierają się o jego ucho.  
— Wiem — odpowiada Steve i śmieje się niskim, chrapliwym śmiechem. Tony nigdy wcześniej go nie słyszał i ten dźwięk prawie rozpuszcza mu kręgosłup.  
— Jezu Chryste, dotknij mnie — prosi z ustami przy nadgarstku Steve’a. — Chcę poczuć…  
— Staram się, staram się — dyszy Steve.  
— Nie, nie jak… dotknij mnie, muszę poczuć twoją skórę, cokolwiek… — Utknął w tej wielkiej metalowej puszce, nie jest w stanie niczego czuć, to okropne.  
Słychać głośny brzęk, kiedy tarcza uderza o podłogę. Steve zrywa swoje rękawiczki, używając do tego zębów, po czym chwyta twarz Tony’ego w dłonie i całuje go ponownie, a Tony wydaje z siebie żenująco piskliwy odgłos. Obaj są spoceni, co powinno być obrzydliwe, ale ręce Steve’a są na jego szyi, jego palce oplatają uszy, a Tony mógłby niemalże dojść tylko z tego powodu. Obejmuje dłońmi bicepsy Steve’a i trzyma się go, jęczy w jego usta i gryzie dolną wargę. Nagle słyszą krzyk Hulka:  
— Avengersi opuszczać teraz! — Wtedy rozdzielają się i patrzą na siebie błędnym wzrokiem. Obaj czują się trochę oszołomieni.

~*~

To najdłuższa odprawa na całym świecie. Tony siedzi przy stole z całym zespołem, Coulsonem i Furym, próbując nie patrzeć wygłodniale na Steve’a. Ma wrażenie, że jego skóra jest ściągnięta, naczynia krwionośne twarzy się rozszerzyły i nie potrafi uwierzyć, że wszyscy zachowują się tak normalnie, kiedy on może zaraz zemdleć albo eksplodować, albo przyprzeć Steve’a do najbliższej ściany. Obecnie nie ma pojęcia, co zrobiłby w pierwszej kolejności.   
Co jeszcze gorsze, Fury prosi go po spotkaniu, żeby został „tylko minutkę”, a Tony przez chwilę myśli z paniką, że Fury już wie. Jednak okazuje się, że szpieg wszystkich szpiegów chciał tylko poprosić go, żeby przestał mówić ludziom, że Coulson pracuje dla Avengersów jako portier. Co jest absolutnie niesprawiedliwe, bo to Clint to wszystko zaczął. Ale Tony chce się dostać do domu tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, więc udaje skruszonego, zgadza się, że to było paskudne z jego strony. Robi to tak skwapliwie, że w rezultacie Fury staje się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy.  
Kiedy w końcu wyrywa się stamtąd wolny, okazuje się, że Steve czeka na niego na korytarzu i wygląda na zaniepokojonego.   
— Czego od ciebie chciał? — pyta, zanim Tony ma czas, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Najwyraźniej myśli o tym samym, co on sam wcześniej.  
— Nie wie — odpowiada Tony i nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok natychmiastowego wyrazu ulgi na twarzy Steve’a. — Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że uprawianie ze mną seksu to pewnie okropny pomysł, prawda? — To standardowe zrzeczenie się odpowiedzialności w jego przypadku.  
Steve wybucha krótkim śmiechem.   
— Tak, wiem — odpowiada. Po czym dodaje: — A do tego Fury powiedział, że własnoręcznie mnie zabije, jeśli spędzę z tobą więcej niż trzydzieści minut sam na sam, ponieważ masz beznadziejny wpływ na otoczenie.  
— Ech, cóż, tę zasadę złamałeś już dawno temu. — Tony wzrusza ramionami. Jest dobry w nieprzejmowaniu się złamanymi zasadami.  
Steve szczerzy się do niego tym wyluzowanym i spokojnym uśmiechem, co do którego Tony jest pewien, że nikt poza nim go nie widział. A w każdym razie nie w tej dekadzie.  
— Wiem. I nie obchodzi mnie to.   
— Genialnie. Wspaniale — stwierdza Tony. — Wynośmy się stąd.  
— Chodźmy do mnie — mów Steve, a Tony powstrzymuje się na czas, żeby nie wypalić „Ześwirowałeś?”. Zastanawiał się, jak, do jasnej cholery, dotrze do swojego własnego domu, nie tracąc przy tym zdrowych zmysłów przez pożądanie, a teraz okazuje się, że musi się dowlec aż na Brooklyn?  
Ale Steve patrzy na niego, jakby nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie go dotknie, jego oczy przesuwają się po ustach Tony’ego, jego rękach i ramionach. Wygląda, jakby używał całego swojego opanowania, żeby utrzymać ręce przy sobie, a to skłoniłoby Tony’ego do zgodzenia się na wszystko. Nawet na takie głupie rzeczy jak wyprawa na Brooklyn, żeby się z nim przespać.  
— W porządku — odpowiada. W swojej opinii odwala przy tym godną podziwu robotę, nie ujawniając, jak blisko śmierci się znajduje. — Wpadnę na chwilę do domu, a potem się tam z tobą spotkam.  
Steve stwierdza:  
— Do zobaczenia wkrótce. — Następnie wyciąga rękę i ściska ramię Tony’ego tuż nad jego łokciem przez jakiś ułamek sekundy, po czym odwraca się i odchodzi. Tony stoi w miejscu przez dobrą chwilę, próbując przekonać swoje nogi, żeby przestały drżeć.

~*~

Tony łamie jakieś siedemnaście różnych przepisów ruchu drogowego w drodze do mieszkania Steve’a i wbiega po schodach, przeskakując dwa stopnie na raz. Jakimś cudem udaje mu się to zrobić, chociaż na jego ramieniu wisi torba wypchana po szwy ubraniami, lubrykantem, kondomami i dwiema szczoteczkami do zębów oraz wszystkim innym, co jego zdaniem może się przydać, ponieważ zamierza spędzić następny tydzień w łóżku Steve’a, jeśli tylko Steve i wszechświat mu na to pozwolą.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka Steve wygląda absolutnie normalnie, kiedy otwiera drzwi, ale wygląda nieco jak nie on, jeśli przyjrzeć się uważniej. Jego spodniom brakuje paska, przedziałek w jego włosach przestał być tak maniakalnie prosty, a Steve jest bosy. Tony nigdy wcześniej nie widział go bez butów.  
Ledwo co wchodzi do mieszkania, a Steve już zaciska dłonie na jego koszuli i całuje go. Tony pozwala torbie ześliznąć się po ramieniu i praktycznie wspina się na Steve’a jak na jakieś drzewo. Niemalże czuje zawroty głowy z powodu ulgi, że wreszcie są sami i nie ograniczają ich żadne metalowe części. Penis Steve’a jest już twardy, dźga Tony’ego w brzuch, a jego dłonie mierzwią włosy Tony’ego.  
— Łóżko — udaje się wydusić z siebie Tony’emu. Steve bierze go za rękę i prowadzi do sypialni, co wygląda nieco jak pierwsza poważna randka w liceum, niemniej sekundę później Tony jest zbyt zajęty próbą zdjęcia butów i jednoczesnym całowaniem Steve’a, żeby zaprzątać sobie głowę takimi kwestiami.  
Steve kładzie się na plecach dosyć ochoczo, gorliwie całuje Tony’ego, kiedy ten wdrapuje się na niego, ale wcześniejsza agresywność wydaje się powoli wyparowywać. Ocierają się o siebie, Tony stara się uważać, żeby nie ukłuć Steve’a reaktorem łukowym, ale musi się jednocześnie skupić na zbyt wielu rzeczach, więc prawdopodobnie i tak to robi. Udaje mu się zdjąć koszulę Steve’a, ale facet nie rusza nawet jego ubrań, nie chwyta go za tyłek, a przecież bycie na górze posiada liczne zalety i jedną z nich jest to, że ten na dole łapie cię za tyłek.  
Całują się przez dłuższą chwilę, a Steve wreszcie wsuwa rękę pod skraj koszuli Tony’ego, ale nie da się nie zauważyć, że im dłużej to robią, tym bardziej niepewnie się zachowuje. Tony opiera się na rękach i patrzy na niego. Jego włosy znajdują się obecnie w kompletnym nieładzie, co jest bardziej nakręcające, niż powinno być, a poza tym jego palce przesuwają się delikatnie po pasku spodni Tony’ego, a usta całują jego szyję.  
— Hej, nic się nie stanie, jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie — stwierdza Tony i nawet udaje mu się to powiedzieć tak, żeby nie brzmiało, jakby miał umrzeć, jeśli okaże się to prawdą.  
Głowa Steve’a wali o łóżko. Po jego wyrazie twarzy można poznać, że nie nadąża.  
— Ale na jaki temat? — pyta, marszcząc brwi.  
Mój, myśli Tony, ale odpowiada:  
— Tego, co robimy.  
Ręce Steve’a przestają się ruszać.  
— Co takiego?  
— Po prostu zdajesz się być nieco… no nie wiem. — Pasywny. Niechętny. Tony nie może znaleźć słowa, które nie brzmi choć trochę jak obraza.  
Teraz Steve łapie, o co chodzi. Odwraca wzrok, patrząc na jakiś punkt nad prawym ramieniem Tony’ego, i zagryza wargę. Zastanawia się. A to coś znaczy, bo Steve zazwyczaj nie ma żadnych nerwowych tików.   
— Po prostu, uch, nie robiłem tego za często — stwierdza, nie patrząc na Tony’ego. — Znaczy się, zawsze wkoło byli ludzie, no i trwała wojna i… nie miałem za wiele okazji.  
A potem Bucky umarł, nie mówi Steve, ale nie musi. Tony zna tę historię na pamięć.  
Łatwo jest zrozumieć, dlaczego Steve Rogers, jeden z najważniejszych amerykańskich obywateli i twarz amerykańskiej armii, miał problemy z uniknięciem ciągłego bycia w centrum uwagi, nawet na jakiś kwadrans. Tony’emu przypomina się, czego doświadczył w SHIELDzie jakąś godzinę temu i zastanawia się, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby całe składało się z takich epizodów. Nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jakim cudem byłby w stanie to znieść.  
Steve wreszcie patrzy Tony’emu w oczy i uśmiecha się nieco opornie.  
— No to teraz wiesz.  
— Nie przejmuj się, ja też nie — odpowiada Tony natychmiast. Steve spogląda na niego z powątpiewaniem, po czym naprawdę wywraca oczami. Steve Rogers przewraca oczami. Tony nie miał pojęcia, że facet potrafi to zrobić. — Nie, mówię serio, nie z facetami. Wiesz, spałem z tyloma kobietami, że nawet ich wszystkich nie pamiętam… — Steve otwiera szerzej oczy i bynajmniej nie wygląda to dobrze, być może nie była to najlepsza rzecz, jaką mógł powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji — …ale z niebyt wieloma facetami. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które zdarzały się raz na jakiś czas i bynajmniej nie w ostatnim czasie. O, poza tym, że raz całowałem się z Wolverinem na przyjęciu w SoHo, ale wszyscy jeździli już na tym kucyku, więc nie powinno się liczyć.   
— Z Wolverinem? — pyta słabo Steve.  
— Tak. Ale jak mówiłem…  
— Wszyscy? — pyta ponownie Steve, tym razem nie brzmiąc, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.  
Tony wzrusza lekko ramionami.  
— W gruncie rzeczy. Jeśli wydaje ci się, że ja zachowuję się swobodnie, powinieneś zobaczyć… dobra, wiesz co, po prostu uwierz mi na słowo, nie ma po co oglądać tego na własne oczy. Więc, prawdę mówiąc, byłem z tym czy tamtym, no i obejrzałem Anal Warriors IV jakieś dwadzieścia razy.  
Na twarzy Steve’a pojawia się ten wyraz, który oznacza, że rozumie jakieś co trzydzieste słowo. Tony dochodzi do wniosku, że podsumowanie może nieco pomóc mu oszczędzić czas:  
— W każdym razie, to nie ma znaczenia.  
— W porządku — stwierdza Steve. Wygląda nieco niepewnie i jakby wolał zapomnieć to, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch minut.  
— Czy już całkowicie cię przekonałem, żebyś ze mną nie spał? — pyta Tony, chociaż zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, ponieważ wciąż czuje Steve’a, wciąż twardego, przyciskającego się do jego erekcji.  
Zmarszczka Dezaprobaty (serio, zasługuje na wielkie litery) jest na krawędzi pojawienia się.  
— Jeszcze nie, ale chyba powinieneś się już zamknąć.  
Tony nie może nie skorzystać z tak pięknej okazji.  
— W takim razie powinieneś dać mi coś innego, co powinienem zrobić z ustami — stwierdza. Sprawia, że ta beznadziejna kwestia staje się jeszcze bardziej beznadziejna, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.  
Steve uśmiecha się do niego znacząco (Prawdziwy uśmieszek! Najpierw przewracanie oczami, a teraz uśmieszek, świat schodzi na psy!) i — choć ma do wyboru tyle innych rzeczy — przyciąga go do pocałunku. Tony dochodzi do wniosku, że facet nie żartował z tym brakiem doświadczenia, skoro nie zdał sobie sprawy, że właśnie zaoferowano mu zrobienie laski. Ale przynajmniej Tony wie już, o co chodzi, co z całą pewnością należy zaliczyć do pozytywnych rzeczy. Stwierdza, że nie będzie pośpieszał Steve’a, będzie cierpliwy i wyrozumiały i da mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się do tej sytuacji, zanim popchnie ją w kolejne stadium.  
Okazuje się, że Steve zdecydował się na kompletnie inną strategię. Jej realizację zaczyna od muszki Tony’ego.  
Zresztą Tony i tak zawsze był zdania, że cierpliwość jest przereklamowana. Zeskakuje z łóżka i rozbiera się, po czym wraca na nie, żeby popracować nad spodniami Steve’a, ponieważ ten zdaje się być zbyt (co w sumie schlebiające) zajęty wpatrywaniem się w Tony’ego.  
— Nieźle — stwierdza Tony z aprobatą, kiedy w końcu udaje mu się rozebrać Kapitana Amerykę i cofa się, żeby mu się przyjrzeć. Steve jest całkowicie nagi i lekko niebieski w blasku reaktora łukowego. Ten widok jest dziwnie pociągający i Tony podejrzewa, że właśnie odkrył kolejne swoje zboczenie.  
Steve mógłby być postacią z mokrego snu — cały składa się z gładkiej skóry i niesamowicie wyrzeźbionych mięśni na prawie pozbawionych owłosienia biodrach, kształtnych nogach, rękach, klatce piersiowej i krawędziach brzucha. Nie wygląda na prawdziwego człowieka. Nawet jego fiut jest piękny, jakim cudem, do jasnej cholery, do tego doszło? Jest niemalże czerwony, prosty jak z foremki, a do tego już sączy się na brzuch, tuż obok pępka.  
Jedna z rąk Steve’a owija się dookoła kolana Tony’ego, po czym przyciąga go do siebie, sugerując mu położenie się na łóżku. Tony’emu nie trzeba powtarzać dwa razy. Siada okrakiem na udach Steve’a i bierze go w rękę — jest gruby i ciężki, od samego dotyku Steve’owi ciężko złapać oddech, a jego biodra unoszą się do góry. Tony’emu przypomina się, że minęło jakieś siedem dekad, od kiedy facet po raz ostatni uprawiał seks. Na szczęście geniusze potrafią działać pod presją.  
Rozprowadza płyn po całym jego członku, aż do samego trzonu, spokojnymi, luźnymi ruchami rąk. Głowa Steve’a już zaczęła kręcić się na poduszce wbrew jego woli, a idealna klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada z trudem. Prawdopodobnie za chwilę dojdzie. Tony otwiera usta i liże delikatnie główkę penisa Steve’a, który wygina plecy w łuk i jęczy:  
— O Boże.  
Tony nie próbował poprawić Steve’owi nastroju, a w każdym razie nie tylko to, kiedy mówił o swoim braku doświadczenia. Naprawdę nie robił tego zbyt wiele razy w swoim życiu, a przynajmniej nie tej konkretnej rzeczy. Pozwolił mnóstwu facetom zrobić sobie przysługę, bo ostatecznie kto odrzuca ofertę oralnego seksu bez zobowiązań, ale nie jest przyzwyczajony do bycia tym, który trzyma fiuta w ustach. Okazuje się, że jest to genialne doświadczenie.   
Bierze do ust tyle, ile jest w stanie, przesuwa nimi po sporej długości penisa, póki jego gardło się nie buntuje. Wtedy musi zwolnić. Zaczyna poruszać ustami i ręką w przyjemnym tempie, pracując nad nim, co wkrótce powinno przynieść rezultaty. Tony nie zamierza znęcać się nad facetem, który czekał na to ponad pół wieku.  
Mija minuta lub dwie, po czym uda Steve’a zaczynają drżeć, facet odrzuca do tyłu głowę, zaciska jedną rękę na prześcieradle, a drugą delikatnie gładzi tył głowy Tony’ego. Dyszy:  
— O rany, o rany, o rany — raz za razem, po czym nagle milknie, a ręka we włosach Tony’ego się zaciska. Steve z trudem wydusza z siebie: — Zaraz… — Po czym dochodzi w ustach Tony’ego. Tony połyka wszystko, a ciche dźwięki, które Steve wydaje z siebie, kiedy to robi, przyprawiają go o dreszcze.  
Steve przez chwilę leży, patrząc się w sufit i wciąż trzymając rękę na karku Tony’ego. Po chwili ta ręka opada, a Steve stwierdza:  
— A niech mnie. — Kiedy Tony podczołguje się z powrotem do niego i unosi się nad nim, bierze jego twarz w dłonie i całuje go. — To było wspaniałe. Dziękuję.  
— Um, nie ma za co — odpowiada Tony, czując się dziwnie. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie dziękował mu w czasie seksu i to absurdalne, że Steve to zrobił, zupełnie jakby Tony wyświadczał mu w ten sposób przysługę czy coś. Nawet sama taka sugestia jest śmiechu warta, ponieważ Steve to najseksowniejszy facet, z którym Tony spał, a kiedyś umawiał się z modelem przez całe trzydzieści sześć godzin.   
— Chcę zrobić to samo — oznajmia Steve i popycha Tony’ego na plecy, jakby ten nic nie ważył, po czym osuwa się na łóżko. Wygląda jak człowiek z misją.  
— A robiłeś to już kiedyś? — pyta Tony, bo nie może się powstrzymać. Steve kręci głową, jednocześnie rozchylając uda Tony’ego i ustawiając się pomiędzy nimi. Tony stwierdza: — Nie musisz…  
— Ale chcę — powtarza Steve. Tony otwiera usta, po czym je zamyka, bo właśnie po raz trzeci albo czwarty próbował wyperswadować Steve’owi uprawianie z nim seksu, dlaczego ciągle to robi?  
Po czym następuje najbardziej dręcząco dokładna laska, jaką ktokolwiek zrobił Tony’emu w całym jego życiu. Steve nie spieszy się, dotyka go, ociera się o niego nosem, liże go od jąder do samej główki. Tony jest już na wpół oszalały z tego powodu, zanim Steve wreszcie zaczyna go ssać, kiedy bierze w gorące, wilgotne i niemożliwie zręczne usta główkę członka Tony’ego.  
Tony lubi gadać różne sprośności, nie może nic na to poradzić, i mimo że myśli, iż Steve będzie zaszokowany, nie potrafi powstrzymać słów, które same wydostają się z jego ust. Im bliżej orgazmu się znajduje, tym bardziej opisowe stają się jego słowa. Przez cały czas opowiada z brzydkimi szczegółami, jak kocha patrzeć na to, że Steve ssie jego fiuta. Widzi, że Steve się rumieni, jego twarz wygląda jak dojrzały pomidor, ale nie przestaje. Kiedy Steve podnosi wzrok i patrzy Tony’emu w oczy, a jego usta powoli poruszają się w górę i w dół, ten dochodzi do wniosku, że nie jemu jednemu się to podoba.   
Steve przepycha go przez orgazm cal po calu, czego prawie nie da się znieść. Robi to bez pośpiechu i badająco, a Tony spędza kilka sekund na granicy dojścia, słysząc tylko bicie swojego serca. Jest tak blisko, że to niemalże bolesne.  
— O Boże. Steve, proszę — wydusza z siebie. Nie jest pewien, czy kiedyś był bliżej błagania, a Steve nawet nie robi tego celowo. Tony musi raz za razem przypominać sobie, żeby nie zachowywać się jak idiota i nie trzymać jego głowy za mocno, nie wypieprzyć jego ust.   
Pod sam koniec nie może się już powstrzymać i mocno zaciska obie ręce na głowie Steve’a, choć tak naprawdę wcale go nie kontroluje, bardziej usiłuje utrzymać się przy życiu. Balansuje na krawędzi przez czas, który zdaje się być wiecznością. Każdy mięsień jego ciała się napina i Tony ma wrażenie, że nigdy nie dojdzie, więc ledwo co udaje mu się ostrzec Steve’a na czas.  
Steve odsuwa się i kończy to, co zaczął, dłonią. Obserwuje, jak Tony dochodzi z drżeniem, jak opryskuje swój brzuch, klatkę piersiową, jak odrzuca głowę. Po ostatnim dreszczu Tony musi złapać nadgarstek Steve’a i zasygnalizować, żeby ten się cofnął, bo jest teraz nieznośnie wrażliwy.  
Steve pochyla się nad nim, opierając się na dłoniach. Wygląda na zadowolonego z siebie, jakby właśnie zdobył jakąś nagrodę, i przesuwa ustami po torsie Tony’ego, przy okazji zlizując z niego cały ten bałagan. Jest to tak przepięknie wulgarne, że ciężko uwierzyć, iż to ten sam facet, który deklarował wcześniej brak doświadczenia. Tony przyciąga go do siebie i całuje. Są na tyle blisko siebie, że czuć ciepło ciała tego drugiego.  
— To była najsprośniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem — oznajmia Tony z aprobatą, po czym powoli zlizuje z klatki piersiowej Steve’a pot. — Jesteś niesamowity i kiedyś doprowadzi mnie to do zawału, mówię serio.  
Steve jest już z powrotem twardy i dźga z naleganiem brzuch Tony’ego. Tony wygina nieco plecy, a Steve ociera się o niego i zamyka oczy, kiedy wilgotna skóra ślizga się po skórze.   
— O, o, to zdecydowanie dobry pomysł — mówi, brzmiąc przy tym na odrobinę zaskoczonego.   
Tony chwyta jego tyłek obiema rękami i ponagla go.  
— W takim razie nie przestawaj.

~*~

Seks jest wspaniały. Steve może wrócić do gry tak szybko, że gwiazdy porno zabiłyby za taką możliwość, i tak żarliwie poświęca się nauce tego, jak ssać fiuta, że Tony z przyjemnością nagrodziłby go jakimś doktoratem. Wciąż jest dosyć cichy, kiedy uprawiają seks, i przyznaje, że to skutek konieczności zachowywania pozorów w przeszłości. Wtedy Tony stwierdza, że jego obecnym wyzwaniem będzie skłonienie Steve’a do zachowywania się tak głośno, jak to tylko możliwe. Okazuje się, że jedyną rzeczą, z którą Steve miał wcześniej sporo do czynienia, są robótki ręczne, w związku z czym Tony doświadcza paru, które sprawiają, że ta pierwsza laska wydaje się być zrobiona w pośpiechu. Dowiaduje się też, że w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie wstydzi się błagać.  
Steve nigdy nie używa tego czteroliterowego słowa na „s”, ale spróbuje wszystkiego — wszystkiego — i nawet jeśli czerwieni się na pięćdziesiąt odcieni różu, wciąż tego chce. Jest to tak pięknym widokiem, że Tony stwierdza, iż nigdy mu się to nie znudzi. Steve wciąż dziękuje, kiedy jest już po, robi to za każdym razem, ale Tony odkrywa, że to nie z powodu jakiegoś dziwnego przymusu okazania wdzięczności, po prostu Steve jest naprawdę, naprawdę grzeczny, nawet w łóżku. Po dojściu do tego wniosku Tony przestaje się czuć taki zażenowany. A po jakimś czasie stwierdza, że to całkiem słodkie.  
Na zewnątrz sypialni rzeczy nie wyglądają już tak wspaniale, a przynajmniej nie w głowie Tony’ego. Nie ma pojęcia, co też najlepszego robi, ponieważ wiązanie się ze Steve’em jest z całą pewnością przepisem na katastrofę. Nie jest tak jak z Pepper — nie ma pewności, że powinien to robić (choć w przypadku jego byłej nie zaprowadziło go to daleko), więc przez cały czas próbuje dowieść samemu sobie, że źle postępuje. Przez cały czas myśli o zakończeniu tego.  
Nie wtedy, kiedy razem pracują, zdecydowanie nie wtedy, kiedy się pieprzą, ale czasami w nocy, gdy obserwuje, jak Steve śpi rozwalony na łóżku i niebieski od blasku reaktora łukowego. Wygląda wtedy na takiego młodego i podatnego na zranienie. Ponieważ jest młody na wiele różnych sposobów. W gruncie rzeczy to zaledwie dzieciak, który jeszcze nigdy nie był w takim związku, który już kiedyś stracił wszystkich, na których mu zależało, a mimo to ufa Tony’emu — co jest najprawdopodobniej najgorszym wyborem, jakiego mógł dokonać — i ma w sobie zbyt wiele naiwności, żeby wiedzieć, że to wszystko się źle skończy.   
Pepper to przewidziała i zakończyła ich związek, zanim zaczęła go nienawidzić. Steve nie łapie tego tak szybko, nigdy nie powie mu, że odchodzi. I właśnie dlatego Tony musi to zrobić.

~*~

Ale jednak tego nie robi.   
Uprawiają seks godzinami, głównie w łóżku Tony’ego, Steve zawsze po prostu zakłada, że może w nim spać przez całą noc — jasne, że może, czemu niby nie — a Tony spędza mnóstwo czasu przytulony do jego szerokich pleców. Czasami śpi, a czasami pozwala umysłowi meandrować, póki ten nie wpadnie na coś, dla czego warto się podnieść i zrobić notatkę na telefonie albo nawet wciągnąć na siebie ciuchy i zejść na chwilę do laboratorium.  
Są też takie dni, które Steve woli spędzać u siebie, więc Tony wpada do niego na noc na Brooklyn tak często, jak tylko może. Zaczyna zostawiać tam swoją szczoteczkę nawet, gdy go tam nie ma, przynosi Steve’owi te małe kartoniki z mlekiem czekoladowym, które ten tak bardzo lubi, i wreszcie naprawia radio.  
Steve nie pozwala mu na założenie prawdziwej sieci, ale przynajmniej wolno mu używać tabletu w jego mieszkaniu. Trzyma go na stoliku po tej stronie łóżka, która obecnie należy do niego, mimo że nie robi za dużo, kiedy jest u Steve’a. Czasami po prostu siedzi i bazgrze, gdy Kapitan Ameryka odpowiada na listy od fanów.  
Steve metodycznie odpowiada na każdy list podpisanym zdjęciem — jednym z tych błyszczących, do zrobienia których zmusił ich Fury — i kilkoma zdaniami oraz jakimiś naklejkami, nietrwałymi tatuażami czy czego mu tam SHIELD nie dało w tym tygodniu. Poza Steve’em Tony zna tylko jedną taką osobę, która spędza tyle czasu na odpowiadaniu na wiadomości od fanów i jest nią, co zaskakujące, Natasza.  
Tony zatrudnił kogoś, żeby wysyłał każdemu, kto do niego napisze, zdjęcie. Dummy podpisuje je za niego w partiach po tysiąc każda. Jest zaprogramowany tak, żeby idealnie naśladować podpis Tony’ego, a poza tym nie dostaje migreny od zapachu markerów.  
Steve ma w swoim mieszkaniu drugą sypialnię, w której poza maszyną do ćwiczeń właściwie nic nie ma. Jej ściany są udekorowane tymi wszystkimi obrazkami przysyłanymi mu przez dzieci, prostymi kredkowymi reprodukcjami Kapitana Ameryki, a czasami także innych Avengersów.  
Ma tysiące takich rysunków, prostokątów pogniecionego papieru, na których Kapitan Ameryka ratuje psy z krzywych palących się budynków i robi inne heroiczne rzeczy. Często są to takie, których Steve nigdy nie zrobił, ale zdecydowanie podjąłby się ich, gdyby miał szansę. Inne portretują autorów we własnej osobie stojących obok Steve’a, a czasami trzymających go za ręce. Te obrazki to istny kalejdoskop pokrzywionych belek oficerskich i przypadkowych gwiazdek i zazwyczaj są podpisane mozolnie naskrobanymi literkami (z których spora ilość przez przypadek została napisana nie w tą stronę, co trzeba). Włosy Steve’a są na nich zazwyczaj jasnożółte.  
Tony ledwo jest w stanie na nie patrzeć, patrzeć na proste plecy Steve’a, kiedy ten siedzi przy biurku i dziękuje każdemu dziecku za poświęcenie swojego czasu i napisanie do niego. I na to, jak potem ostrożnie przykleja każdy rysunek do ściany, jakby to było jakieś wyjątkowe, jedyne takie na świecie arcydzieło.  
Steve jest najprawdopodobniej najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego Tony kiedykolwiek poznał. Jest cierpliwy, uprzejmy, silny i odważny. Nigdy nie jest złośliwy, małostkowy ani skąpy. Jest ofiarny, ufa wszystkim, poświęca się bez chwili namysłu i nigdy nie waha się pomóc komuś w potrzebie albo rzucić się w czyjejś obronie. Sprawia, że wszyscy dookoła niego — włączając w to Tony’ego — chcą stać się lepsi.  
Jest dokładnie taki, jak Kapitan Ameryka, a Tony’emu ciężko go zostawić.

~*~

— Znowu zrobiłem coś głupiego — stwierdza Tony, kiedy Pepper odbiera telefon. — Przespałem się ze Steve’em.  
— Ze… Steve’em? — pyta Pepper powoli i brzmi na zagubioną. — Którym Steve’em?  
— Steve’em Martinem. Jestem wielkim fanem banjo — odpowiada. — Ze Steve’em Rogersem, Pepper. Taki wielki blondyn? Ubiera się jak Wujek Sam?   
Po tym wyznaniu następuje chwila zdumionej ciszy, serio, jak Tony Boga kocha. Minęła dobra chwila, od kiedy udało się to osiągnąć po raz ostatni. Niemalże czuje się z siebie dumny.  
— Nie miałam pojęcia, że… znaczy się… on jest mężczyzną — jąka się Pepper.  
— Tak, wiem o tym, Pepper. Mogłem to zauważyć, kiedy robiłem mu laskę. — Po drugiej stronie telefonu Pepper wydaje z siebie taki dźwięk, jakby się dusiła. — Serio, to nie powinno być dla ciebie takim zaskoczeniem. I tak jestem hetero tylko w jakichś pięćdziesięciu trzech procentach.  
— Niby od kiedy? Tony… nigdy nie…  
— Pamiętasz Ramona? Tego masażystę?  
Słychać, jak Pepper wciąga powietrze. Drugi raz w ciągu jednej rozmowy przez telefon. To się nazywa osiągnięcie.  
— Powiedziałeś mi, że bolały cię plecy!   
— Bo bolały! Pomógł mi uwolnić się od sztywności w plecach. I nie tylko tam. — Uśmiecha się z powodu swojego głupiego żartu.  
Pepper nie jest rozbawiona.  
— Tony, siedziałam w pokoju obok przez większość czasu, odpowiadałam na twoje telefony, czytałam twoje emaile. Pracowałam, kiedy ty…  
— Mogłaś się do nas dołączyć — stwierdza radośnie. Praktycznie słyszy, jak Pepper toczy pianę z ust po drugiej stronie słuchawki.  
— A ty mogłeś to zrobić poza godzinami pracy — odpowiada dystyngowanie i lodowato.  
— Ale to miało związek z pracą — podkreśla Tony.  
Mija chwila, zanim Pepper dochodzi do tego, co miał przez to na myśli.  
— Zapłaciłeś mu za to?  
Tony nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego tak ciężko to zrozumieć.  
— Której części o tym, że był moim masażystą, nie łapiesz?  
— O mój Boże — odpowiada. Tony niemalże słyszy, jak ściska grzbiet nosa. — Tony, płacenie za seks jest nielegalne.  
— Hej, ja nie muszę płacić za seks — stwierdza odrobinę urażony. — Zapłaciłem mu za masaż. I dałem napiwek za szczęśliwe zakończenie. No daj spokój, Pepper, on też dobrze się bawił. I niemalże samodzielnie zasponsorowałem mu stopień magistra.  
— Nie jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć — mówi Pepper. — To po prostu takie obrzydliwe.  
— Czy ty mnie krytykujesz za bycie gejem? — pyta Tony z udawanym niedowierzaniem, tylko po to, żeby ją zdenerwować. — Ponieważ…  
— Wcale cię ni krytykuję za bycie gejem — przerywa mu Pepper. — Mówię tylko, że naprawdę nie na miejscu był…  
— …muszę powiedzieć, że czuję się obecnie bardzo podatny na zranienie, w końcu opowiadam o swoich uczuciach i…  
— …fakt, że mój szef uprawiał seks w swoim biurze, kiedy ja siedziałam po drugiej stronie drzwi — kończy Pepper.  
— …potrzebuję twojej pomocy. A poza tym w jakiej niby sytuacji zachowywałem się stosownie?  
I tu ją ma. Pepper musi o tym wiedzieć, gdyż nawet nie próbuje szukać przykładu. A Tony postanawia nie uświadamiać jej, że wielokrotnie uprawiał seks z wieloma różnymi ludźmi, kiedy ona była w innym pokoju.  
— W każdym razie — stwierdza Tony, ponieważ nieco oddalili się od tematu — nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że to naprawdę zły pomysł?  
Pepper zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią tak długo, że Tony na serio odsuwa komórkę od ucha i patrzy na ekran, sprawdzając, czy ich przypadkiem nie rozłączyło.  
— A tak jest? — pyta go w końcu.  
— Tak. Prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego to zrobiłem. — Pepper wie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że Tony ma długą tradycję podejmowania złych decyzji.  
W tle słychać głos. Męski głos. Bez wątpienia to sam pierdolony pan Ryan Reynolds. Pepper rzuca:  
— Poczekaj chwilę. — A następnie Tony słyszy charakterystyczne przytłumione szelesty wskazujące na to, że przykryła mikrofon ręką. Pepper wraca po kilku sekundach i mówi: — Przepraszam za to.  
— Hej — stwierdza Tony, ponieważ ma rozkoszną myśl. — Przeszkodziłem wam w czymś? Uprawialiście seks czy coś w tym stylu?  
— Nie — odpowiada Pepper.   
— Ech. No to szkoda — oznajmia Tony. Celem jego życia jest skazanie tego faceta jakimś cudem na przynajmniej jeden dzień postu.  
— Przykro mi ci to uświadomić — stwierdza Pepper głosem ciepłym od rozbawienia — ale w tym przypadku nie odebrałabym telefonu.  
— Tyle lat razem i zero lojalności — mruczy Tony. — Absolutne zero.  
— Wiesz — mówi Pepper z namysłem, ignorując jego dramatyczne narzekania. — W sumie Steve nie mógłby być takim złym wyborem dla ciebie.  
— Zwariowałaś? — pyta Tony, bo musi. — Jest okropnym wyborem! Kiedy nie uprawiamy seksu, wszystkim, o czym mogę myśleć, jest to, jakim jest złym wyborem. Powinnaś wspierać tę myśl.  
— W takim razie być może powinieneś przestać o tym myśleć — informuje go Pepper. Jest to najgłupsza, najgorsza rada, jaką kiedykolwiek w życiu słyszał, a było w nim pełno ludzi z jakże dobrymi radami. I ciężko mu uwierzyć Pepper, która spędziła lata na próbach kontrolowania jego beznadziejnych impulsów i zmuszenia go do myślenia, zanim zacznie działać, kiedy ta mówi mu, że powinien olać wszelką ostrożność.  
To beznadziejne i nieco gmatwające wszystko, więc po prostu się rozłącza.   
A jednak dzień czy dwa później zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie miała racji. Być może powinien przestać to analizować. Być może powinien przestać próbować nadać temu jakiś sens, a po prostu postępować zgodnie z tym, co czuje.  
Ale na tym właśnie polega problem, czyż nie? Wciąż pamięta z bolesną jasnością, jak bardzo był pewien tego, że powinien z nią być, jak mocno jego serce wiedziało, że to ta jedyna, że będzie z nią do końca świata. Nie może już ufać swojemu sercu.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony nie ma pojęcia, co powinien zrobić w Walentynki, więc niemalże zaczyna płakać ze szczęścia, kiedy Steve informuje go, że zabierają Miriam na kolację. To idealne, genialne i tak wspaniałe rozwiązanie, że Tony czuje się zażenowany, iż sam na nie nie wpadł. W ten sposób mogą spędzić razem wieczór, a nawet zjeść razem niezły (drogi) posiłek, ale nie będą tego robić tylko dlatego, żeby pobyć razem. A Steve nie będzie krytykował Tony’ego za wydawanie zbyt dużej ilości pieniędzy. Tony będzie nawet mógł kupić kwiaty, co lubi robić. Ale ćśśś, to tajemnica.  
— W jedno nie mogę uwierzyć — mówi Tony do Miriam, kiedy siedzą już przy jednym stoliku. — A mianowicie w to, jakim cudem jesteś wolna w walentynki. Co się stało z tym facetem, który miał jaguara?  
— Och, ależ nie mogę się z nim umówić w walentynki — stwierdza Miriam, przeglądając menu. — Musi spędzić ten dzień z żoną.  
Wyraz twarzy Steve’a jest absolutnie bezcenny. Tony’emu wręcz wydaje się, że być może po raz pierwszy w całym swoim życiu będzie musiał wykorzystać wiedzę wyniesioną ze szkolenia pierwszej pomocy. (Thor kocha robić ludziom sztuczne oddychanie, ponieważ jest przekonany, że wtedy sprowadza ich z powrotem do życia. Rzadko kiedy daje to robić komuś innemu.)  
Chwilę później Miriam klepie Steve’a po ręce i stwierdza:  
— Nie martw się, kochaniutki. Jego córka ma dzisiaj urodziny, to wszystko. Jest wdowcem, tak samo jak ja.  
Pomimo tego, że Steve niemalże zaczął wieczór od zawału serca spowodowanego rozwiązłością staruszków, świetnie się razem bawią i piją mnóstwo drogiego wina. Tony jest zdania, że Steve’owi bardzo do twarzy w tym granatowym garniturze, do którego tym razem założył krawat należący do Tony’ego, bo sam nie potrafi kupić ani jednego porządnego.  
Na całe nieszczęście, jakimś cudem reszta świata dowiaduje się, że są w tej restauracji. Zanim zdążą z niej wyjść, czterech albo pięciu fotoreporterów zaczyna czatować przed wyjściem.  
Steve, który jest zazwyczaj niesamowicie wdzięczny, kiedy ktoś chce z kimś porozmawiać, uścisnąć dłoń czy zrobić zdjęcie, nienawidzi paparazzich. Pochyla głowę (a nie zdarza się to za często na widoku publicznym) i uparcie wpatruje się w chodnik, kiedy idą do samochodu. Jako że mają ze sobą Miriam, zajmuje to kupę czasu. Happy już na nich czeka z otwartymi drzwiami.  
— Czemu wszyscy robią nam zdjęcia? — pyta Miriam, rozglądając się. Flesze błyskają jeden po drugim.  
 _Powiedz jej_ , mówi bezgłośnie Tony nad jej głową, kiedy Happy pomaga jej wsiąść do samochodu. Steve kręci głową i wskazuje podbródkiem na Tony’ego. _Nie, ty jej to powiedz._  
— Jesteście sławni? — pyta Miriam, gdy siedzą już w samochodzie i zmierzają na Brooklyn. — Bo nie zachowujecie się, jakbyście byli. Jesteście bardzo mili.  
— Um, dziękuję — stwierdza Steve.  
Tony dochodzi do wniosku, że starczy już tego dobrego.  
— Tak, jesteśmy sławni — odpowiada. — Ja jestem Iron Manem. — Wskazuje na Steve’a. — A to Kapitan Ameryka.  
Miriam spogląda na Tony’ego, potem na Steve’a, a potem ponownie na Tony’ego.  
— Ależ oczywiście — oznajmia, lekko obciągając spódnicę na skrzyżowane nogi. — A ja jestem Wonder Woman.

~*~

Później tej nocy Steve klęczy, podpierając się na dłoniach i porusza biodrami tak, że nadziewa się na dwa palce Tony’ego. Wypuszcza powietrze z sykiem, kiedy Tony zaciska swoją drugą rękę na jego fiucie, dając mu tym samym coś śliskiego i ciasnego, o co może się ocierać.   
— Jesteś blisko, no nie? — mruczy Tony.  
— Tak — wykrztusza z siebie Steve, nie przerywając poruszania biodrami do tyłu, w kierunku palców Tony’ego i do przodu, w jego pięść. Mięśnie jego pleców, ud i pośladków wyginają się i napinają, kiedy zaczyna to robić coraz szybciej i szybciej.  
Jest cichy, kiedy dochodzi — łapie tylko gwałtownie powietrze i drży na całym ciele, zaciskając się jednocześnie wokół palców Tony’ego. Tony’emu nigdy nie znudzi się ten widok.  
Steve opada na twarz z jękiem, po czym mruczy z aprobatą, kiedy Tony kładzie się na nim i gryzie go w ramię. Steve doszedł już dwa razy, Tony ani razu i jest już gotowy, o, tak bardzo gotowy. Jego penis prześlizguje się łatwo pomiędzy pośladkami Steve’a, a on sam porusza się bezmyślnie, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, bo czeka cierpliwie, aż Steve odzyska nieco sił, żeby mógł wypieprzyć jego twarz. Hej, ostatecznie są walentynki; Tony wie, jak powinien zachowywać się romantyk.  
Steve szepcze:  
— Tak, zrób to. — Tony przez sekundę nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje i co takiego powinien zrobić, po czym dociera do niego, o co chodzi, a jego biodra natychmiast przestają się poruszać, kiedy umysł przeżywa zaćmienie. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zmierzał do tego, nigdy o tym nie wspomniał, nawet nigdy o tym nie pomyślał (no dobra, to akurat nie jest prawda, stale o tym myśli), a teraz Steve… Steve prosi, żeby to zrobił.  
— Jesteś pewien? — Wciąż nie jest przekonany, że myślą o jednej i tej samej rzeczy. Steve nie jest do końca pruderyjny (a Tony ma na to wszelakie dowody), ale ten, kto przeprowadzał z nim rozmowę o ptaszkach i pszczółkach, chyba pominął sporo tematów. Nie żeby Tony nie cieszył się z tego, że może pomóc mu uzupełnić braki w wykształceniu.  
Steve unosi tyłek i ociera się o niego.  
— Tak — odpowiada. Jego głos jest ochrypły i niski jak nigdy wcześniej. — Czekałem, aż…  
— Czekałeś? — wyrzuca z siebie Tony, po czym prawie skręca kark, rzucając się ku szufladzie, w której znajdują się kondomy. Lubrykant jest gdzieś na łóżku i znalezienie go zajmuje chwilę albo dwie. Steve opiera brodę na dłoniach i obraca głowę tak, żeby widzieć, jak Tony zakłada kondom na swojego członka i używa jakiejś śmiesznej ilości nawilżacza.  
W tej samej sekundzie, w której Tony do niego podchodzi, Steve z powrotem ustawia się na kolanach i dłoniach. Jest już twardy. To serum to naprawdę cholernie dobry wynalazek.  
Tony próbuje robić to powoli, głaskać biodro Steve’a, pozwolić mu się przyzwyczaić do sytuacji, ale facet wcale nie sztywnieje, wypina się w stronę Tony’ego, jakby nie mógł się doczekać, tak, że ten znajduje się w nim zaskakująco szybko. Ze zdumieniem wpatruje się w to, jak pieprzy tyłek Steve’a. Czy to się dzieje naprawdę?  
Wbrew pozorom tak. Okazuje się też, że seks analny wreszcie zmusza Steve’a do złamania swojego ślubu milczenia. Nie zaczyna krzyczeć jak mordowana dziewica, to nie aż tak dramatyczne, ale dyszy:  
— Tak, właśnie tak. — Albo: — Szybciej, proszę. — Lub: — Mocniej, o, właśnie tak. — Kiedy Tony to słyszy, ma wrażenie, że ktoś robi z jego mózgu watę cukrową.  
Kiedy Steve dochodzi po raz pierwszy, chociaż żadne z nich tak naprawdę go nie dotknęło, wygina plecy w łuk i z trudem łapie oddech. Tony dalej go pieprzy. Za drugim razem Steve sobie obciąga, a Tony wygina się nad nim, przyciskając klatkę piersiową do jego pleców. Opiera jedną rękę na ramie łóżka, drugą przyciska do żeber Steve’a, a Steve jakoś trzyma ich razem. Kiedy dochodzi, szepcze jego imię i okazuje się, że tyle wystarczy, żeby zniszczyć zupełnie całe opanowanie Tony’ego — dochodzi ze zduszonym jękiem.  
Gdy już udaje mu się złapać oddech, podnosi się na tyle, żeby Steve mógł położyć się na plecach, po czym siada na jego udach i pozbywa się prezerwatywy. Spodziewa się podziękowań, które zazwyczaj słyszy w tym momencie, ale tym razem ich nie otrzymuje.  
Steve powoli przesuwa dłonią po brzuchu Tony’ego, a potem po jego klatce piersiowej. Rozcapierza palce po obu stronach reaktora łukowego, jego kciuki dotykają jego krawędzi i zaczyna go delikatnie obrysowywać palcami. Nie mówi nic.  
Tony zaciska ręce wokół nadgarstków Steve’a i nie puszcza.

~*~

Clint najprawdopodobniej nie jest jedyną osobą, która zauważa, co jest na rzeczy, ale jako jedyny rozmawia o tym z Tonym.  
Avengersi doprowadzają do przerwania imprezy w wyremontowanym starym magazynie, czyli robią coś, co zazwyczaj byłoby kilka mil poniżej ich normalnego poziomu. Jednak ten konkretny magazyn to teren Lady Killers, dwóch kobiet, które wyglądają jak nastolatki, ale zabiły więcej osób niż Bruce koszulek.  
Lady Killers nie poddają się bez walki, ale większość pozostałych imprezowiczów to bogate dzieciaki, które bawią się w hipisów, i celebryci. Ci nawet nie próbują się bronić. Tak na wszelki wypadek Avengersi zbierają ich w jednym miejscu i w ten sposób Clint razem z Tonym kończą na trzecim piętrze, gdzie mają siedem osób skutych razem kajdankami w spore kółko dookoła drewnianego filaru — czerech mężczyzn, dwie kobiety i faceta w plastikowym kostiumie hot doga.  
— Miałem tylko zaśpiewać „sto lat”! — protestuje ten od hot dogów. Jego kostium dziwnie się poprzekręcał, ma otwór na twarz nie w tym miejscu, co powinien, tak, że widać połowę jego ust. W dodatku strój został uświniony sosem do taco, bo ktoś popchnął go na stół z jedzeniem. — Nawet nie znam tych ludzi!  
— Gliny jakoś do tego dojdą — stwierdza Clint i robi ku niemu jeden bardzo groźny krok, kiedy wydaje się, że gość będzie chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Po chwili zastanowienia facet decyduje się jednak milczeć.  
Stoją tutaj i pilnują, zanim przyjadą gliniarze, żeby zabrać tych ludzi — Lady Killers zostały już zabrane przez SHIELD — więc Tony zdejmuje hełm i zaczyna przeglądać stos winylowych płyt, który zalega na staromodnej wieży. Pełno w nim starszych kawałków, których ludzie obecnie słuchają chyba tylko z ironii, takich jak Kenny Rogers i Bing Croosby. Tony kręci głową. Hipsterzy.  
Ale chwilę później znajduje w skrzynce prawdziwą płytę winylową z nagraniem Glenna Millera „In the Mood”. Odwraca się w stronę filara i unosi opakowanie do góry.  
— Hej, mogę to sobie wziąć?  
Facet stojący niemalże po drugiej stronie kolumny wygina głowę, żeby lepiej zobaczyć, o czym Tony mówi. Ma wąsy niczym aktor porno i okulary z butelki po coli.   
— Um, jasne — stwierdza. Clint, który opiera się o ścianę obok niego ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, prycha.  
— Dziękuję — odpowiada Tony. Steve’owi się to spodoba.  
— Jesteś niesamowity — oznajmia Clint Tony’emu. A potem mówi do faceta z wąsami: — Mógłby to od ciebie kupić jakiś pierdyliard razy. Każ mu za to zapłacić.   
— Nie, w porządku — opowiada tamten nerwowo. — Po prostu to sobie weź.  
— Widzisz? Chce, żebym to wziął — mówi Tony Clintowi. Następnie znajduje czystą szklankę i częstuje się margaritą z dzbanka na stole.  
Clint patrzy na niego z miną _co, u licha?._  
— Istniejesz naprawdę? — pyta, a Tony podchodzi do zniszczonej kanapy i się na nią zwala.  
— I tak by się zmarnowały. Poza tym straciłem jakiś litr płynów. — Bierze łyk na próbę. — Całkiem niezła — oznajmia. — Chcesz trochę?  
— Nie, dzięki — odpowiada Clint i wraca do… głaskania łuku. Serio, to właśnie robi. Tony stara się na niego nie patrzeć w tych momentach.  
— Ja je zrobiłam — świergocze jedna z kobiet. Całe jej ramiona pokrywają tatuaże, a fryzura upodabnia ją do Bettie Page. — Trzeba użyć tequili Patron i mnóstwa limonek.  
Gość od hot dogów natychmiast odwraca się w jej stronę i mówi:  
— Hej, powiedz im! — Skomplikowany żółty zawijas z musztardy na jego kostiumie jakimś cudem się rozmazał i teraz ma plamy dosłownie wszędzie. — Powiedz im, że was nie znam!  
— Zamknij się, Oskarze Mayer — stwierdza Clint.  
W tym momencie Steve do nich zagląda i otwiera szerzej oczy, kiedy zauważa faceta od hot dogów. Rzuca Clintowi pytające spojrzenie, ale ten tylko wzrusza ramionami. Następnie Steve zauważa Tony’ego rozpartego na kanapie z hełmem na kolanach i drinkiem w dłoni. Kręci głową z rezygnacją i oznajmia:  
— Tylko ty byś o tym pomyślał.   
Tony szczerzy się do niego i unosi szklankę w toaście. Da mu nagranie później, kiedy będą sami. Steve stara się nie uśmiechnąć w odpowiedzi, ale niezbyt mu to wychodzi.  
— Mam nadzieję, że to przemyślałeś, stary — stwierdza Clint po tym, jak Steve poszedł.  
— Przecież tego nie kradnę, sam mi to dał — odpowiada Tony, ponieważ kiedyś udawanie idioty mu się uda.  
— Wiesz, że nie o tym mówię. — Clint wyciąga strzałę z kołczanu i przesuwa po niej palcami, po czym zaczyna bawić się lotkami.  
Tony bierze kolejny łyk margarity — naprawdę jest genialna — i zaczyna się zastanawiać, czemu wszystko w łucznictwie jest takie sugestywne.   
— No i kto to mówi — odpowiada Clintowi bez choćby śladu zmartwienia.   
Clint nawet nie mruga okiem. Najprawdopodobniej spodziewał się takiej reakcji.  
— Ej, stary, daj spokój, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie to samo. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Siedzimy w tym razem, codziennie narażamy nasze życia dla szczytnych celów i tak dalej. A kiedy ostatnio przeżywałeś kiepskie rozstanie, wszyscy cierpieliśmy całymi miesiącami.   
Pewnie już nigdy nie dadzą mu o tym zapomnieć.  
— Nie martw się, też wolę tego nie powtarzać — odpowiada, po czym zauważa, że nagle zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Zerka na filar i okazuje się, że wszyscy skuci dookoła niego poza Oskarem Mayerem nagle zaczęli się interesować czubkami swoich butów. A facet od hot dogów wpatruje się w Tony’ego i Clinta swoim jedynym widocznym okiem.  
— Na co się gapisz? — warczy Tony. Oskar Mayer odwraca wzrok, ale wcześniej robi sugestywną minę, co jest całkiem odważne z jego strony, biorąc pod uwagę, że ma na sobie wielki plastikowy kostium parówki.  
— Chcę po prostu się upewnić, że… — Clint zerka na ludzi i filar, a potem ponownie na Tony’ego. — …że pewni ludzie rozważyli konsekwencje.  
— Cóż, Hawkeye — odpowiada Tony z udawaną powagą. — Niektórzy ludzie nie zamierzali do tego doprowadzić i próbowali to powstrzymać, ale ktoś inny zrobił pierwszy krok.  
To nieco zaskakuje Clinta, ale nie do końca.  
— Zrozum, nie próbuję nikomu mówić, co powinien robić. Chcę po prostu upewnić się, że pewni ludzie pomyśleli o tym, co cię stanie, jeśli sprawy przyjmą zły obrót.  
Tony, który spędził niemalże naprawdę żałosną ilość czasu, myśląc tylko i wyłącznie o tym przez ostanie kilka miesięcy, ledwo co powstrzymuje chęć prychnięcia.   
— Wydaje mi się, że pewni ludzie mają plan na ten wypadek — odpowiada krótko. I czy prosi o zbyt wiele, kiedy ma nadzieję, że przynajmniej raz w jego życiu nikt nie pomyśli, że obecna miłość Tony’ego zrobiła gigantyczny błąd, wiążąc się z nim?  
Clint rzuca mu wymowne spojrzenie.  
— Wiesz, po prostu niektórzy ludzie, którzy inaczej nie potrafią, nie są przygotowani na taki obrót rzeczy, no nie? Wydaje im się, że rozumieją, w co się wpakowali, ale są naiwni i kończy się to tak, że ktoś ich rani.  
— A czasami — mówi Tony dosadnie — ludzie w ułamku sekundy rzucają wszystko, żeby być z tą drugą osobą, a na końcu oboje mają złamane serca.   
Gość od hot dogów wybiera właśnie tę chwilę, żeby zacząć znowu jęczeć.  
— No dajcie spokój, ludzie — marudzi, próbując się wydostać z kajdanek. — Muszę się stąd wynosić. Mam bar micwę po drugiej stronie miasta za jakąś godzinę. Kupiłem specjalnie po to taki koszerny symbol i w ogóle. — Kiedy go ignorują, traci panowanie nad sobą i zaczyna tupać głośno i kopać filar, wrzeszcząc do Tony’ego i Clinta, żeby go wypuścili. Nieźle to wkurwia dwóch przykutych do niego ludzi.  
— Dobra, mam dość — oznajmia Clint i zanim ktokolwiek zdąży chociażby mrugnąć, wypuszcza trzy strzały, jedna po drugiej. Przedziurawiają nieprzyjemnie falliczny czubek plastikowego hot doga, a wszystkie trzy tworzą kształt trójkąta tuż nad głową faceta. Wbijają się głęboko w drewno, pach, pach, pach, przymocowując kostium i stojącego w nim dupka na trwałe do filara.  
— Łał — mówi Bettie Page.  
— Nie przejmuj się, stary — stwierdza Clint do Tony’ego, wracając do rozmowy w tym samym momencie, w którym ją przerwał. — Nie zamierzam złamać jej serca.  
— Wiem, bo nie mówiłem o tobie — odpowiada Tony i opróżnia do końca swoją szklankę.  
Clint wybucha śmiechem i unosi ręce do góry w geście poddania się. Gliniarze w końcu wchodzą do środka i są gotowi, żeby zabrać tych ludzi. Kiedy Clint idzie, aby odzyskać swoje strzały, mówi:  
— A ja nie mówiłem o nim.  
Oskar Mayer zaczyna krzyczeć.

~*~

Później, kiedy siedzą na odprawie w SHIELDzie, umysł Tony’ego raz za razem analizuje tamtą rozmowę z Clintem. Po raz kolejny czuje, jak stara, dobra chęć udowodnienia komuś, że się myli, zaczyna warkotać w jego głowie. W sumie to właśnie ona doprowadziła go do tego punktu, jeśli ma być szczery sam ze sobą, więc to nawet do siebie pasuje.  
Przez cały ten czas był przekonany, że nie da rady być ze Steve’em, ale teraz, kiedy ktoś powiedział na głos, iż tak się może zdarzyć, Tony nagle jest przekonany, że da radę. Clint miał rację, to ryzykowne — a Tony dał sobie w głowie ten wykład jakieś milion razy — ale jak na razie jest warte tego ryzyka.  
Próbuje zastanowić się nad tym, co by zmienił, co by zrobił, gdyby wiedział na sto procent, że to nie jest tymczasowe w przeciwieństwie do tego, co sobie powtarzał aż do znudzenia. Jak mógłby zachowywać się inaczej, inaczej traktować Steve’a, włączać go bardziej w swoje życie i pozwalać mu na to samo. Nie może znaleźć ani jednej rzeczy. I tak robią już wszystko razem.  
Być może był tak zajęty myśleniem o tym, że to nie wypali, aż nie zauważył, iż jak na razie całkiem dobrze im to idzie.

~*~

Dateline NBC przeprowadza serię trwających godzinę wywiadów z Avengersami. Streszczają przy tym ich biografie i zadają mnóstwo dziwnych pytań, na które trzeba odpowiedzieć, siedząc na niewygodnym krześle i patrząc na ostre światła. Thor i Tony gładko przechodzą przez swoje, Clint flirtuje, jakby na tym polegała jego praca, Natasza okazuje się być naprawdę zajmującą rozmówczynią, a Bruce wygląda, jakby przez cały czas coś go uwierało w bok. Steve występuje na samym końcu, a i tak przebija wszystkich — siedzi wyprostowany jak świeca w swoim mundurze i odpowiada na podchwytliwe pytania niczym zawodowiec. Jest przystojny, inteligentny, skromny i zabawny.  
Pokazują nieutajnione nagranie o tym, jak Steve dostał zastrzyk serum, a chociaż Tony’ego przy tym nie było i nie poznaje tamtych ludzi, inną rzeczą jest zobaczenie tego w ruchu, zobaczenie tego pierwotnego Steve’a, małego i dziwnego, ale tak zdeterminowanego, że patrzenie na niego niemalże boli. Peggy też tam jest. Z jakiegoś powodu Tony nigdy nie wiedział, że tam wtedy była.  
W jednym ujęciu Howard Stark i doktor Erskine dyskutują o czymś, a w następnym widać wielkiego, dobrze umięśnionego Steve’a, którego Tony zna z ich pierwszego spotkania. Nagranie kończy się, zanim ludzie zaczynają umierać.  
Potem na ekranie pojawiają się zdjęcia. Część z nich Tony widział na ścianie mieszkania Steve’a — przedstawiają one Kapitana Amerykę, który walczył z HYDRĄ, a nie tego od śpiewania w kabaretach. Są tam też zdjęcia Howarda i Peggy, i Steve’a, i Steve’a z Buckym, Steve’a i innych żołnierzy. Wzruszająca muzyka uświadamia wszystkim, jak smutne było to, że Erskine umarł, zanim miał okazję zobaczyć Steve’a w jego nowej postaci. Nawet tarcza dostaje swój własny teledysk.  
Parę minut zostało poświęcone współpracy Abrahama Erskine’a i Howarda Starka włącznie ze skróconym i częściowo niepoprawnym (rząd ostatecznie nie jest aż taki głupi) opisem tego, jak zadziałał zastrzyk. Pojawia się kilka zdjęć, których Tony nigdy nie widział — jego ojciec pracuje na nich nad maszyną Vita-Ray, ostatnim kawałkiem układanki, dzięki któremu serum zadziałało poprawnie.  
Autorzy próbują ukazać Howarda Starka jako pewien rodzaj ojcowskiego autorytetu dla Steve’a. Być może nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, że on i Steve byli w tym samym wieku, a z całą pewnością nie mają pojęcia, że zmieniają faceta, z którym Tony sypia, w jego własnego brata. Tony praktycznie wyłącza się na kilka minut, ponieważ fuj. To myśl absolutnie zabójcza dla libido.   
— A teraz pracujesz z jego synem — mówi Ann Curry, mając na myśli Tony’ego, a wyraz twarzy Steve’a zupełnie się zmienia. Tony przez sekundę ma wrażenie, że się dusi, ponieważ to on sprawia, że Steve tak wygląda, on i nikt inny.  
Steve przez minutę lub dwie łechta ego Tony’ego (choć większość ludzi twierdzi, że jego ego już tego nie potrzebuje i nie będzie aż do końca jego życia). Papla o tym, jaki genialny jest Tony i ile zrobił dla zespołu, a w tym w szczególności dla Steve’a, i jakim wspaniałym jest facetem, i jak bardzo Steve lubi z nim pracować. Kiedy Tony przygląda się jego nieśmiałemu uśmiechowi i spuszczonym skromnie oczom, dochodzi do wniosku, że wszyscy widzowie właśnie zgadli, iż oni dwaj sypiają ze sobą.   
A nawet jeśli nie, wystarczyłby im tylko jeden rzut oka na nagie plecy Steve’a, pomiędzy jego łopatki, gdzie często ma czerwony znak, który (dzięki serum) nie jest wystarczająco ciemny, żeby nazwać go siniakiem. Każdy, kto widziałby go choćby przez dwie sekundy, byłby w stanie stwierdzić, że ma kształt i rozmiar reaktora łukowego.

~*~

— Chcę hot doga — oświadcza Tony. Myślał o tym od tego dnia, w którym przyskrzynili Lady Killers. — Chodźmy do Pink.  
Steve podnosi wzrok znad stosu listów od fanów i marszczy brwi.  
— Gdzie jest Pink?  
— W Los Angeles — odpowiada Tony. Szczerze kocha niezdrowe i tłuste nowojorskie hot dogi jak każdy inny normalny człowiek, ale ma ochotę na coś innego, no i nie był w Pink od wieków.  
— Nie wybieramy się do L.A. na lunch — stwierdza Steve i wraca do listów.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, myślałem raczej o dwudniowej wycieczce — mówi Tony, który już planuje na zapas. — Spakuj torbę, zjemy hot dogi i spędzimy noc w Malibu? — Steve jeszcze nigdy tam nie był. Domu w Malibu mogłaby się przydać jego obecność.  
Tony spodziewa się odrobiny oporu. Ale nie prawdziwej kłótni.  
— Nie mógłbyś po prostu przestać? — pyta Steve, patrząc na niego z irytacją. — Dlaczego zawsze chcesz robić takie zwariowane rzeczy?  
— Cóż, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, to zwariowane rzeczy są moim znakiem rozpoznawczym. Właśnie z tego powodu w ogóle się znamy. Och! — dodaje, kiedy wpada na kolejny pomysł. — Moglibyśmy wpaść do San Diego, żeby zobaczyć Sea World. Nigdy tam nie byłeś, nie? Założę się, że by ci się spodobało. Mają naprawdę zabójcze biał…  
— Tony! Przestań! — przerywa mu Steve i odkłada długopis naprawdę, naprawdę zdecydowanym ruchem, co cholernie przeraża Tony’ego. To taki odpowiednik rzucenia czymś w przypadku Steve’a Rogersa.  
— Jesteś na mnie zły? — pyta Tony z osłupieniem.  
Steve bierze głęboki, uspokajający oddech, po czym obraca krzesło tak, żeby spojrzeć na Tony’ego. Cholera jasna, jest naprawdę wściekły. Całe jego czoło pokrywają zmarszczki pełne dezaprobaty.   
— Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu zachowywać się jak normalna osoba?  
Tony ma wrażenie, że całe jego ciało zmienia się w jeden wielki sopel lodu. Te słowa go dotykają — nie próbuje nawet tego ukryć. Ponieważ wydawało mu się, że to właśnie robił przez cały czas, za każdym razem, kiedy był ze Steve’em.  
— Przepraszam, to nie miało tak zabrzmieć — stwierdza natychmiast Steve.  
Przez głowę Tony’ego przebiega natychmiast dziesięć różnych myśli. Przykrych, paskudnych myśli o tym, co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby zamknąć Steve’owi usta i zmusić go do poczucia się tak samo beznadziejnie, jak on się teraz czuje. Ale niemalże tak samo szybko wyobraża sobie, jak Steve by wtedy wyglądał i jakie okropne miałoby to następstwa, kiedy Tony żałowałby powiedzenia tego wszystkiego, choć nigdy nie mógłby tego cofnąć.  
— Cóż, jeśli chcesz normalności, nie masz farta — odpowiada Tony, kiedy przechodzi mu ochota na odgryzienie się i zaczyna myśleć logicznie. — Bo to najzwyczajniej w świecie nie jest możliwe. Nie, nie patrz tak na mnie — dodaje na widok pełnego wyrzutu spojrzenia Steve’a. — Nie przemawia przeze mnie ego, serio. Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, jak być normalnym człowiekiem, bo nigdy takim nie byłem. Jestem Tonym Starkiem. A ty też nie jesteś już przeciętnym obywatelem, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo nie chcesz tego przyznać. Więc możemy być po prostu sobą, dwoma nie do końca normalnymi facetami, którzy dobrze się dogadują, albo możemy być sobą i nie dogadywać się dobrze. I to są tak naprawdę jedyne możliwe opcje.  
Steve wzdycha i podnosi długopis, a następnie zaczyna się nim bawić.   
— Po prostu nie cierpię tego, że wydaje ci się, że musisz wydawać pieniądze, żeby spędzić ze mną czas.  
— Wcale tak nie myślę — odpowiada Tony szczerze. — W każdym razie teraz już nie. Nie od dłuższego czasu.  
— Ale… — zaczyna Steve, jednak Tony nie daje mu skończyć.  
— To nie o to chodzi. Po prostu chcę żyć tak, jak jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, robić rzeczy, które lubię, i chcę, żebyś robił je ze mną. Nie chodzi o pieniądze. Po prostu chcę być szczęśliwy. I chcę, żebyś też był szczęśliwy, żebyś miał rzeczy, które lubisz. — Zatrzymuje się w tym momencie, wahając się, czy ujawnić resztę swoich myśli, po czym dochodzi do wniosku, że nie ma po co ich ukrywać. — Bo nawet ja nie mogę ci odkupić tych siedemdziesięciu lat — dodaje z dziwne ściśniętym gardłem — ani oddać ci z powrotem tych wszystkich ludzi, których straciłeś. Ale wydałbym ostatniego centa, gdyby miało ci to choć odrobinę pomóc.  
Steve odwraca wzrok. Być może mruga nieco częściej niż normalnie, Tony nie jest pewien.   
— Pomagasz więcej niż tylko trochę — odpowiada po chwili. Rozkłada ręce, jakby chciał wskazać na Tony’ego, mieszkanie, ich dwójkę nie robiącą niczego w środowe popołudnie, wszystko.  
— A więc będziemy to robić — stwierdza Tony. — Tyle, ile będziesz chciał. A potem czasami będziemy robić to, co ja będę chciał zrobić. Może to mieć coś wspólnego z wydawaniem moich własnych pieniędzy, które należą do mnie i mogę z nimi robić, co mi się żywnie podoba, oraz z tobą. W porządku?  
Steve uśmiecha się nieco opornie, po czym kiwa głową.  
— W porządku — odpowiada. Po czym dodaje: — Przykro mi, Tony, naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, nie chciałem…  
Tony macha na to ręką.  
— Zapomnij. Prawdopodobnie i tak zasłużyłem sobie na więcej takich uwag. Zazwyczaj jesteś o wiele milszy niż ja.  
Steve śmieje się z lekkim zakłopotaniem, a Tony ma wrażenie, że mięśnie jego własnych ramion stają się natychmiast mniej spięte.  
— To możemy jechać do Malibu? Proszę?  
— Tak, jasne — mówi Steve, jakby nie spędzili ostatnich pięciu minut na zajadłym kłóceniu się o to. Tony postanawia cieszyć się tym, że wyszło na jego i nie kłopotać się zauważaniem takich oczywistości.  
— No dobra, to pospiesz się i zacznij pakować — informuje go Tony. — Jeśli dostaniemy się tam przed piątą, dostanę zniżkę dla emeryta na twoją porcję.

~*~

Dwa dni po powrocie z Malibu Tony otwiera szufladę z reaktorami łukowymi, ale zanim wyjmuje jeden z nich, jego wzrok przyciąga czarne aksamitne pudełko, przez co zamiera wpół ruchu.   
Widzi je już jakiś setny raz, od kiedy Pepper od niego odeszła, ale po raz pierwszy jest w stanie zmusić się do podniesienia go, otworzenia i spojrzenia na pierścionek. Jest cudowny, drogi i tak duży, jak tylko mógł być bez popadania w przesadę.   
Pomimo całego tego czasu, który spędził na decydowaniu, co jej kupić, wydaje mu się, że widzi go po raz pierwszy. W oczku ma błyszczący żółtawy diament otoczony przez mniejsze rubiny wpasowane w złotą obrączkę. Kolory Iron Mana. Jakim cudem nie zdał sobie z tego sprawy, kiedy go kupował?  
Nie odkłada go z powrotem do szuflady. Ma już dosyć pamiętania o tym, że pierścionek w niej jest, i dosyć unikania go, a poza tym minęła dobra chwila od momentu, w którym ostatecznie zaakceptował, że już go nie potrzebuje. Stawia otwarte pudełko niedaleko klawiatury, przyciąga sobie stołek i bierze się do pracy.

~*~

Wszyscy siedzą w pokoju konferencyjnym w SHIELDzie i słuchają, jak Reed Richards monotonnym głosem opowiada o ich wspólnej misji z Fantastyczną Czwórką. To chyba jedyny na całej planecie człowiek, w którego ustach prawdziwe złowrogie jaszczury brzmią nudno. Tony przeczytał kiedyś artykuł w jakimś magazynie, gdzie określono Richardsa jako równie inteligentnego jak on sam, niemniej pozbawionego jego charyzmy i w chwili obecnej Tony nie może się z tym nie zgodzić (chociaż najprawdopodobniej spierałby się z tą inteligencją).  
Pięć sekund dzieli go od powiedzenia ględziarzowi, żeby dotarł wreszcie do sedna i określił, czemu mają skopać tyłek, kiedy piekielna prezentacja w PowerPoincie nagle znika, gdyż dostają kolejną prośbę o pomoc — tym razem od X-Menów.  
— Dobra, zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy wszyscy aby napewno są świadomi, że nie prowadzimy biura wynajmu superherosów? — pyta Tony. Biorąc pod uwagę wyraz twarzy Clinta, ten z całą pewnością przybiłby mu piątkę, gdyby siedzieli bliżej siebie.  
— Dzieci mogą znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie — mówi poważnie Cyklop.  
W tym wypadku Steve natychmiast odpowiada:  
— Pomożemy. Kogo potrzebujecie?  
Po kilku chwilach dyskusji decydują, że Thor, Clint i Steve przyłączą się do Fantastycznej Czwórki. W związku z czym Natasza, Bruce i Tony zostają z mutantami.  
Tony ma nadzieję, że robota nie zajmie im dużo czasu, bo Pepper jest w Nowym Jorku i dostaje nagrodę. To Cośtam Cośtam Środowiska Cośtam — bardzo ważne wyróżnienie dla osób, które zajmują się ratowaniem ssaków wodnych. Tony jest zdania, że najwyższy czas, aby Pepper dostała jakieś brzydkie trofeum; kiedy spojrzy w przeszłość, dochodzi do wniosku, że powinien był wręczać jej wszystkie nagrody, które dostawał, kiedy jeszcze dla niego pracowała. Powiedział, że wpadnie do niej na galę (i został poinformowany z wiarygodnego źródła, że pierdolony Ryan Reynolds jest poza krajem, zajęty kręceniem filmu), a mimo że myśl o spotkaniu z nią w cztery oczy przyprawia go o skurcz żołądka, naprawdę chce się tam pojawić.  
Tony jako ostatni wychodzi z pokoju, w którym się przygotowują, Steve ociąga się, rozwiązując nieistniejący problem z butem, póki nie zostaną sami. W którymś momencie zaczęli to robić, spędzać kilka sekund w swoim własnym towarzystwie, zanim wyruszą w teren, szczególnie jeśli mają się rozdzielić. Obaj wiedzą, jak to jest nie dostać szansy na pożegnanie się.   
— Nie daj się zjeść jaszczurce — mówi Tony. Ma na myśli „Proszę, bądź ostrożny. Proszę, wróć w jednym kawałku”.  
— Ty też na siebie uważaj — odpowiada Steve, który wcale nie dał się oszukać. Pochyla się i całuje go krótko, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się obserwującymi ich kamerami. Kładzie jedną rękę na policzku Tony’ego, w jednym miejscu, którego może teraz dotknąć. To, że nie ubrał jeszcze rękawic, najprawdopodobniej wcale nie jest przypadkiem. — I nie zacznij się znowu kłócić z Wolverine’em — dodaje.  
Tony całuje go po raz ostatni.  
— Tak, kochanie — mówi i zwija się stamtąd, żeby iść uratować jakieś cholerne dzieciaki.

~*~

Z tymi chrzanionymi X-Menami jest jeden problem, a mianowicie: ich arcywróg to facet, który potrafi kontrolować metal swoim mózgiem.  
— Nienawidzę was wszystkich — oznajmia Tony, kiedy tylko Wolverine’owi udaje się rozciąć jego metalowy hełm niczym puszkę sardynek. — Już nigdy, przenigdy nie będę z wami współpracował, nawet jeśli wasz przeciwnik będzie próbował zrzucić cały wagon kolejowy kociaków i niemowląt z wieży Eiffla.  
— Hulk lubić kociaki — stwierdza Hulk.  
— Nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy z tego, że Magneto tutaj będzie — mówi Storm przepraszająco. Razem z Nataszą próbują pomóc Tony’emu podnieść się na nogi. Jego zbroja jest powykręcanym wrakiem, a on sam ledwo może się ruszać.  
— Nawet jeśli ktoś porwie wszystkie modelki Victoria Street i będzie je przetrzymywał jako zakładników — dodaje Tony. Jego lewe ramię utkwiło pod kątem prostym w stosunku do reszty ciała. Tony czuje się przez to jak C-3PO.  
— Zamknij się, ty marudo — prycha Wolverine. Tony nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, czemu kiedykolwiek pozwolił obmacywać się temu kolesiowi.  
Minęły godziny, od kiedy opuścili SHIELD. Godziny, w trakcie których gorączkowo przemieszczali się przez Wschodnie Wybrzeże, co i rusz zmieniając namiary tylko po to, żeby ostatecznie wylądować w Nowym Jorku.  
Jeśli jakieś dzieciaki rzeczywiście znalazły się w niebezpieczeństwie, nigdy nie udało im się ich znaleźć, ale jakimś cudem przez przypadek skończyli, robiąc obławę w nielegalnym podziemnym kasynie, które obsługiwało złych mutantów. Kiedy próbowali się dostać do środka, rozwalili rurę z wodą i w rezultacie podtopili pół bloku. Na ulicy siedzi tłum mokrych, drżących i wściekłych mieszkańców, którzy czekają, aż pojawi się Czerwony Krzyż. Większości stałych bywalców kasyna udało się uciec.  
Przeszli przez to wszystko, a udało im się złapać zaledwie kilku złych facetów. Nie było żadnych nikczemnych planów, a nawet takich tylko w połowie nikczemnych. Po prostu Magneto ma drobny problem z hazardem.  
Cały ten dzień był najzwyczajniej w świecie denny i Tony najchętniej wróciłby do domu. Jest też całkowicie przekonany, że impreza w celu lizania tyłków gościom od PR, która z tego wyniknie, powinna mieć miejsce w domu Xaviera, nie jego własnym.  
Kobiety opierają go o ścianę budynku, kiedy reszta doprowadza się do użytku, a on stoi tam ponuro, szacując zniszczenia i sprawdzając, czy lewej stronie jego ciała na pewno nie stało się nic złego. Gdyby mógł latać, już teraz wracałby do domu, niech to wszystko cholera weźmie. Robi się późno.  
Chwilę później Wolverine podchodzi do niego i opiera się o ścianę tuż obok. Zapala cygaro i obserwuje, jak cała reszta zajmuje się tym bałaganem. Tony zauważył już jakiś czas temu, że facet chętnie tnie coś tymi swoimi szponami na kawałeczki, ale nie jest już tak wielkim fanem sprzątania.  
Następnie dostrzega, że być może Wolverine przygląda się jednej osobie trochę bardziej niż innym, a tą osobą jest Rouge. Kiedy Tony stara się zorientować, czy przypadkiem czegoś sobie nie ubzdurał, Rouge odwraca się w ich stronę i posyła flirciarskiego całusa, który z całą pewnością nie jest skierowany do Tony’ego. Pewnie nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że on istnieje. Tony zerka na Wolverine’a, który uśmiecha się krzywo. Cholera jasna! Ta dwójka?  
— Trochę za młoda dla ciebie, nie sądzisz? — pyta, ponieważ nie może się powstrzymać. Wszyscy są za młodzi dla Wolverine’a; facet ma na karku dwie setki czy coś koło tego.  
Wolverine zerka na niego z ukosa i wypuszcza obłoczek dymu.  
— I kto to mówi. Nie wiem, który z was tutaj lubi zaglądać do kołysek, ty czy Rogers.  
— To tylko pogłoska — odpowiada Tony lekceważąco. Nie zamierza rozmawiać o Stevie z nikim, kto nie jest Avengersem, chyba że razem zdecydują, że inni ludzie powinni o tym wiedzieć.  
— Jasna sprawa — prycha Wolverine. — Dlatego właśnie cały nim pachniesz.  
Jest to aspekt wrażliwszych zmysłów, nad którym Tony nigdy wcześniej się nie zastanawiał. Nie może się powstrzymać i krzywi się.  
— To… dosyć obrzydliwe, kiedy się o tym pomyśli — mówi.  
Wolverine rzuca niedopałek cygara na ziemię i gasi go swoim butem.  
— Mi to mówisz.  
— Hej, Cyklop! — woła ktoś z akcentem z Long Island. — Może być tutaj podszedł i użył swoich promieni, żeby rozpalić nam ognisko? Odmrażamy sobie tyłki!   
Cyklop zatrzymuje się dosłownie wpół ruchu, dostrzegalnie się jeży i odwraca w kierunku, z którego rozlegał się głos.  
— No, to teraz będzie zabawnie — wzdycha Wolverine. 

~*~

Zbroja jest tak poważnie uszkodzona, że Tony nie może w niej nawet chodzić, więc do X-jetu musi go zanieść Hulk, który bierze go pod pachę jak jakąś paczkę, i wtedy właśnie pojawia się fotograf.  
Ponieważ jego elektronika się dosłownie usmażyła, nijak nie można się z nim skontaktować. Dopiero, kiedy wraca do SHIELDu, sprawdza telefon i dowiaduje się, że Happy jest w szpitalu, gdzie wycinają mu wyrostek robaczkowy.  
Udaje mu się połączyć z Thorem, który stoi na warcie przy łóżku Happy’ego („Bywałem już w takich miejscach i znam się na ich barbarzyństwie. Nie pozwolę, aby go związali — masz na to moje słowo!”). Bóg zapewnia go, że wszystko w porządku, ale, Jezu Chryste, co jest nie tak z tym dniem?  
Wraca do domu, który jest niemalże pusty, ponieważ złe jaszczury poddały się po jakimś kwadransie. Wszyscy, którzy dostali tę misję, mają wolne już od kilku godzin. Godzin, które Tony spędził wykręcony niczym opakowanie pasty do zębów. Według informacji Jarvisa Steve opuścił mieszkanie parę godzin temu.  
Więc Steve jest na Brooklynie, a Happy w szpitalu. Poza tym twarz Tony’ego krwawi, a on sam jest już spóźniony na przyznanie tej nagrody Pepper. Wspaniale.  
Jednocześnie bierze prysznic i każe Jarvisowi załadować tablet muzyką, książkami i grami dla Happy’ego, następnie zakłada smoking, mimo że to prawdopodobnie bez sensu. Krzywi się przy dotknięciu każdego siniaka i zadrapania.  
Happy jest przytomny, ale nieco zamroczony, kiedy Tony dociera na miejsce. Widzi, jak Tony się wystroił, i stwierdza:  
— Kurczę, przegapię nagrodę Pepper.  
Tony daje mu tablet, którego pewnie i tak nie będzie mu się chciało używać aż do jutra, i siedzi u niego kilku minut, wysłuchując opowieści o tym, jak nagle się okazało, że trzeba mu wyciąć ślepą kiszkę. Thor piorunuje wzrokiem każdą osobę z personelu medycznego, która zbliża się na dziesięć stóp do drzwi Happy’ego. Nagle okazuje się, że Tony jest naprawdę, naprawdę spóźniony i musi lecieć. Happy rozumie. Thor obiecuje pozostać czujnym.  
Tony dzwoni do Steve’a w czasie drogi do Waldorf.  
— Ten dzień może mnie pocałować w tyłek — oznajmia. — I dlaczego niby jesteś na Brooklynie?  
Steve odpowiada:  
— Jutro przyjeżdża nowa kanapa Miriam. — Tony’emu przypomina się, że Steve wspominał mu, iż zamierza pomóc jej poprzestawiać meble, żeby zmieścić w pokoju nową, większą kanapę. Najprawdopodobniej przynajmniej częściowo kupiła ją po to, żeby jej nowi, więksi przyjaciele mieli gdzie siedzieć podczas maratonów Familiady. — Trochę to trwało. Ma mnóstwo tych figurek w kształcie ptaków i takie tam.  
— Ale skończyłeś już? — pyta z nadzieją.  
— Tak. Mogę wrócić, jeśli chcesz — oferuje Steve, więc Tony musi brzmieć bardzo żałośnie.  
Tony rozważa to przez chwilę.  
— Nie, nie kłopocz się — decyduje. — I tak jestem już w samochodzie. Jesteś głodny? Chcesz potem zjeść pizzę?   
Jak zawsze to głupie pytanie.   
Ceremonia przyznania nagród skończyła się na długo wcześniej, zanim tam przybył. Pepper stoi na chodniku i rozmawia z Rhodeyem, któremu najprawdopodobniej udało się przybyć tam na czas. Ten zauważa Tony’ego i dyskretnie się ulatnia, kiedy Pepper odwraca się do swojego byłego.  
Po raz pierwszy widzi ją na żywo, od kiedy zerwali, co miało miejsce ponad rok temu. Kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że na jej widok niczego nie czuje. Ale nie boli to, jakby ktoś wyrywał mu kawałek serca, po prostu najnormalniej w świecie za nią tęsknił i cieszy się, że ją widzi.   
— Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Miałem… coś do zrobienia — mówi, wskazując ręką na swoją poobijaną twarz.  
— Tak myślałam — odpowiada i uśmiecha się do niego nieco smutno. I Tony w jednej chwili zaczyna rozumieć, co musiała widzieć, kiedy myślała o przyszłości z nim. Tak właśnie wyglądałoby całe ich życie, zawsze, gdyby wciąż byli razem: jej zawód, jego poczucie winy, niekończące się kłótnie. I mimo że niesamowicie chciał z nią być, może obecnie z czystym sumieniem przyznać, że nie chciałby takiego życia dla żadnego z nich. Postąpiła słusznie.  
— Happy miał wycięty wyrostek robaczkowy. Przesyła przeprosiny — stwierdza, bo nagle mu się to przypomniało. Rozmawiają o nim przez chwilę, Tony zapewnia ją, że wszystko z nim w porządku i rozśmiesza ją opisem zachowania Thora. — W każdym razie przyniosłem ci coś — oznajmia, bo tak naprawdę po to tutaj przyszedł. Wręcza jej płaskie pudełko z czarnego aksamitu. W środku znajduje się naszyjnik o delikatnym platynowym łańcuszku, na który nawleczony jest diament otoczony rubinami.  
— Tony, jest piękny — mówi Pepper i dotyka diamentu opuszkiem palca. Jej oczy błyszczą od łez.  
— Tak, cóż, pomyślałem, że powinnaś go mieć — odpowiada tak lekko, jak może, czyli nie za bardzo.  
Pepper podnosi wzrok, patrzy na niego i już wie. Wie dokładnie, co to takiego — czym było kiedyś. Taka jest inteligenta.  
Chwila się przeciąga, a połączenie pomiędzy nimi, które nigdy nie zniknie, zdaje cię być niemalże namacalne. Jest to jednocześnie cudowne i okropne wrażenie, a Tony jako pierwszy się wycofuje.  
— Nienawidzę dawać prezentów i uciekać — mówi, odchrząkując. — Ale wciąż muszę dojechać na Brooklyn, a mój szofer myśli, że nagła operacja jest ważniejsza od mojego życia towarzyskiego, więc… Chcesz, żebym pomógł ci go założyć?  
Pepper śmieje się, choć jej wargi wciąż nieco drżą, i wręcza mu naszyjnik. Wspólnymi siłami udaje im się zdjąć ten, który ubrała na ceremonię, i założyć nowy, nie upuszczając niczego ani nie wybuchając płaczem.  
Kiedy Tony obraca ją przodem do siebie, Pepper bierze obie jego ręce w swoje i ściska je. Tony odpowiada uściskiem i nie puszcza.   
— Dziękuję za naszyjnik — mówi Pepper. — I za przyjście. Naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć. — Jej głos zaczyna lekko drżeć. — Tęskniłam za tobą.  
— Ja za tobą też — udaje się mu odpowiedzieć, choć jego głos brzmi jak zardzewiały od długiego nieużywania. — Dziękuję za… — nie ma jednego słowa, które by to opisało, nie ma nawet pięćdziesięciu takich słów — …wszystko.  
Ostatecznie ją puszcza. Kiedy Pepper odwraca się, żeby odejść, diament na jej szyi łapie światło i odbija je w jego stronę. Nie w takiej sytuacji planował go zobaczyć, ale tak też jest dobrze. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

~*~

Steve stoi przy zlewie i zmywa, kiedy Tony wchodzi do jego mieszkania. Na leżącym na blacie ręczniku stoi równy rząd kubków i szklanek tak czystych, że niemalże rażą oczy. Tony podchodzi do niego od tyłu, kładzie ręce na jego biodrach i przyciska czoło do jego karku. Oddycha tak przez chwilę.   
— Hej — mówi w końcu, opierając policzek o ramię Steve’a. — Daj mi buziaka.  
Steve obraca głowę i całuje go szybko, a jego ręce nie przestają zmywać ani na chwilę. Później odwraca się do niego i przygląda twarzy Tony’ego. Wręcz widać, jak liczy każde zadrapanie i każdy siniak.  
— Co ci się stało?  
— Magneto. — Tony krzywi się. — Nadwyrężył moją zbroję.  
— Cieszę się, że nie ciebie — odpowiada Steve i całuje go w czoło jak jakaś babcia.  
— Zostawiam to zadanie tobie — stwierdza Tony, ponieważ czuje się zawstydzony i zakłopotany, w związku z czym naturalnym jest, że chce, żeby Steve poczuł się tak samo. (Co działa w stu procentach.) Kradnie mu kolejny pocałunek, po czym idzie do sypialni, żeby się przebrać. Ma już swoją własną szufladę i kilka cali przestrzeni w szafie.  
Wszystko go boli i wciąż jest nieco roztrzęsiony po spotkaniu z Pepper. Czuje się zmęczony dniem, w którym tyle rzeczy poszło nie tak. Ale Happy ma się w miarę dobrze, a on i Pepper też są w porządku, no i Steve siedzi na kanapie w koszulce Iron Mana, więc wciąż jest jeszcze nadzieja.  
Tony podchodzi prosto do niego i opada na kanapę z jękiem. Steve przesuwa nogę i usłużnie daje mu miejsce, na którym może oprzeć głowę. Jego ręce przeczesują włosy Tony’ego i gładzą je lekko. Tony mówi:  
— Zapomniałem pójść po pizzę — bo nagle mu się o tym przypomina.   
Steve tłumi cichy śmiech i odpowiada miękko:  
— Nic się nie stało.   
— Możemy coś zamówić — rzuca Tony, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale nie ma ochoty się ruszać.   
Steve najwyraźniej też nie, bo wciąż głaszcze włosy Tony’ego i odpowiada:  
— Może później.  
Tony jest całkiem pewien, że zapomniał o pizzy, bo i tak nie po to chciał tutaj przyjść. Po prostu chciał być ze Steve’em w tym dziwnym starodawnym mieszkaniu, leżeć tutaj z głową na jego kolanach i słuchać tykania zegara.  
Tony ma tendencję do spędzania większości czasu i zużywania sporej ilości energii na patrzeniu naprzód, nie do tyłu, ale w tej chwili zamyka oczy i wyobraża sobie trajektorię swojego życia i życia Steve’a. W obu miało miejsce tyle nieprawdopodobnych wydarzeń, tyle smutków i trudności, tyle razy uciekli śmierci, tylu ludzi kochali i stracili. Tworzy w głowie wykres, na którym czerwona i niebieska linia tworzą zygzaki przez świat i na przestrzeni całego wieku. Widzi wszystkie punkty, w których wszechświat mógł ich posłać na różne ścieżki, liczy szanse i zauważa, jakie mają szczęście. To zadziwiające, niemalże niemożliwe, że są teraz tutaj razem.  
To zaskakujące, że Steve w ogóle tutaj jest. Tony przez lata nienawidził swojego ojca, spędził tyle lat, czując gorycz i wściekłość, ale prawda jest taka, że gdyby nie Howard i Erskine, Steve’a nie byłoby teraz przy nim. I niezależnie od całej reszty Tony zawsze będzie wdzięczny ojcu właśnie za to; za to, że Steve Rogers żył wystarczająco długo, żeby Tony mógł go kochać. 

KONIEC (no, prawie)


	7. Scena po napisach końcowych

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A oto ostatni rozdział mojego tłumaczenia. Trzymajcie się ciepło, jeśli macie jakieś sugestie tego, co mogłabym dalej tłumaczyć — piszcie (ale niczego nie obiecuję), a wszystkich zainteresowanych fanartami (i innymi cudami, łącznie z przepisem na clintowe ciasteczka) do tego fanficka zapraszam do zajrzenia do oryginału :)

Jakąś godzinę czy dwie temu wrócili z ostatniej zabójczo udanej misji, więc obecnie siedzą przed telewizorem z Hulkiem, a Tony opiera się o ramię Steve’a. Jeszcze nie śpi, ale nie jest też całkowicie przytomny.   
Mija mu to po zauważeniu telefonu Steve’a na stoliku do kawy. Tony od niechcenia wyjmuje swoją własną komórkę z kieszeni spodni i wybiera numer niejakiego Kapitana Ameryki, próbując nie ściągać na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Na szczęście i Steve, i Hulk są zbyt zajęci oglądaniem jakiegoś programu kulinarnego, żeby cokolwiek zauważyć.  
Steve zerka na niego, kiedy pierwsze nuty „Big Spender” rozlegają się w pokoju.   
— Dlaczego do mnie dzwonisz? — pyta. Wygląda na uroczo ogłupiałego. — Siedzę tuż obok ciebie. — Wyciąga rękę po telefon, ale Tony jest szybszy.   
— Chcę zobaczyć, co się pokazuje, kiedy do ciebie dzwonię — oznajmia Tony i chwyta komórkę. Miał zamiar zrobić to już wieki temu, ale ciągle zapomina poprosić Jarvisa, żeby to dla niego sprawdził.  
— Zamierzałem to zmienić — odpowiada szybko Steve.  
— Ta, powiedziałeś tak ostatnim razem — stwierdza Tony. Który miał miejsce jakiś rok temu.  
— Czyje to zdjęcie? — pyta Steve. Próbuje odebrać Tony’emu telefon, ale ten zabiera go spoza jego zasięgu.   
Pierwszą rzeczą, którą dostrzega, jest wyświetlająca nazwa dzwoniącego, brzmiąca po prostu PIĘĆ. Zdradzony przez Pepper! Tony niemalże nie może w to uwierzyć.  
— Tony, kto to taki? — pyta ponownie Steve.  
A, racja, zdjęcie. Nawet Tony’emu dobrą sekundę zajmuje stwierdzenie, kto to taki.  
— To cholerny Oliver Warbucks — mówi z oburzeniem, już planując okrutną zemstę na Clincie. Zdjęcie pochodzi z filmu z lat osiemdziesiątych i pewnie tylko dlatego Steve nie rozpoznał znajdującej się na nim postaci. — Z filmu, który nakręcili jakiś czas po początku twojej epoki lodowcowej, nie z kreskówki, którą pewnie pamiętasz.  
— Kiedyś uwielbiałem czytać ten komiks! — stwierdza z zadowoleniem Steve, po czym patrzy na Tony’ego z zastanowieniem. — W sumie to jesteś do niego trochę podobny. Czemu na ekranie pojawia się „pięć” zamiast twojego imienia?  
— Wiesz co, to wcale nie jest zabawne, ten facet jest stary i łysy — prycha Tony. Dochodzi do wniosku, że nie odpowie na pytanie o piątkę. Nigdy. — Jarvis, potrzebuję jakichś zdjęć dla Steve’a. O, to jest dobre — stwierdza, przeglądając te zaproponowane przez Jarvisa. — To z okładki _The Rolling Stone_. Wyglądam na nim zabójczo przystojnie i władczo.  
— Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło — stwierdza Steve. — I mam tam zdjęcie, którego chciałbym użyć, po prostu ktoś musi mi pokazać, jak to zrobić.  
Tony, który wie, o jakim zdjęciu Steve mówi, natychmiast oznajmia:  
— O, nie. Nie! Nie użyjesz tego zdjęcia. Prawdę mówiąc, zaraz je usunę z twojego telefonu. I ze świata w ogóle. — Zaczyna przeglądać osobiste zdjęcia Steve’a. Jest ich mnóstwo; wygląda na to, że Steve nigdy żadnego nie usunął, nawet tych, które przez przypadek zrobił sobie, zanim odkrył, z której strony telefonu jest aparat.  
— Nie usuniesz go, oddaj mi ten telefon — stwierdza Steve i rzuca się w kierunku swojej komórki, co kończy się na bijatyce na kanapie, która na początku nie wygląda wcale jak walka, gdyż Tony jest niestety pozbawiony supersiły. Ale nie jest wcale ponad używaniem nieczystych zagrań, więc wsuwa rękę pod koszulę Steve’a i zaczyna go łaskotać.  
Steve krzyczy niczym bohater horroru i okazuje się, że według Hulka w tym momencie przebrała się miarka. Wyciąga rękę w ich stronę i chwyta Steve’a za głowę. Jego olbrzymia zielona łapa zakrywa całą głowę Kapitana, a Tony przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że zaraz zobaczy rozgniecioną niczym winogrono czaszkę Steve’a. Ale Hulk tylko potrząsa nim lekko (jak na Hulka) i mówi:  
— Ćśśś. Hulk oglądać gotowanie.  
— Hej, wyluzuj, facet — stwierdza Tony nerwowo. — Potrzebujemy go.  
Hulk potrząsa Steve’em raz jeszcze, przez co prawie spycha ich obu z kanapy, a potem go puszcza. Steve opada częściowo na Tony’ego, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, z włosami przygniecionymi do czoła i twarzą czerwoną w miejscach, w których Hulk ją trzymał.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta Tony, próbując się nie śmiać, ale nie wkładając w to zbyt wiele wysiłku.  
— Uch, tak. Chyba tak — stwierdza Steve, mrugając. Następnie, korzystając z tego, jak absolutnie Tony’ego przygniata ciężar troski o niego, wyjmuje mu telefon z ręki i chowa go głęboko w swojej kieszeni.  
Dwa dni później, kiedy Tony siedzi w warsztacie, każe Jarvisowi przejrzeć zdjęcia Steve’a i wyświetlić jedno wybrane; to, o którym (jak wie) Steve wtedy mówił.  
Zostało zrobione kilka tygodni temu, tego ranka, kiedy Steve nauczył się, jak celowo, a nie przez przypadek robić sobie zdjęcia komórką. Na zdjęciu siedzą razem w łóżku w mieszkaniu Steve’a, a ich nagie barki opierają się o prostą drewnianą ramę. Nie znajdują się w centrum zdjęcia i są wygięci tak, jakby próbowali się wyślizgnąć za kadr. Tony trzyma kubek kawy niczym coś, co mogłoby mu uratować życie, i ma siniaka na policzku; na czole Steve’a widać pozostałości naprawdę paskudnej ranie ciętej. A do tego obaj cierpią na niesamowicie ciężki przypadek zmierzwionych włosów.  
Tony przypomina sobie, że myślał wtedy, jak ogromnym błędem było wytłumaczenie Steve’owi sztuki pstrykania zdjęć komórką. A przynajmniej, że powinien był z tym poczekać, aż będzie bardziej przytomny. Na zdjęciu wykrzywia się drażliwie, ale nie jest w stanie całkowicie ukryć swojego uśmiechu, zupełnie jak kot, który nie chce być głaskany, ale nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać. Steve’a widać z profilu, jego czoło jest przyciśnięte do skroni Tony’ego, oczy ma zamknięte i też się uśmiecha. Pomimo guzów i zadrapań obaj wyglądają na szczęśliwych.  
— To właśnie to, Jarvis — stwierdza Tony. — Przypisz to do mojego numeru w jego telefonie. — Po sekundzie dodaje: — I wyślij je też na mój.

Teraz już naprawdę koniec!


End file.
